


A dim light in the Maelstrom

by Melowen



Series: Dim Light [1]
Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Depression, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Existential Crisis, F/M, Main timeline but in the future, Modern Era Azeroth, Not AU, Obsession, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:20:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 28
Words: 75,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21985060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melowen/pseuds/Melowen
Summary: Two thousand years after the Fourth War, Azeroth has changed beyond recognition. The once medieval world entered into a new era, changing society once and for all. But not everyone can adjust to the new order: Maiev Shadowsong, once a renowned hero of the Kaldorei and infamous Warden of the Betrayer faces trouble finding her place in modern society. Despite living through the centuries, she's desperately clinging to the past.However, she's not alone: Illidan Stormrage finds himself in a world which he barely recognizes after his sudden and unexpected return.These two lost souls, belonging to another time are brought together by their shared history and the need to find a new reason to live for. Their interdependence may be the key to ending their long-standing hatred, giving them a chance to start over.
Relationships: Maiev Shadowsong/Illidan Stormrage
Series: Dim Light [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1761211
Comments: 216
Kudos: 158





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So uhm... first of all, I'm not a native english speaker, so please go easy on me >.<
> 
> Second, I wrote this during BfA and after the Shadowlands reveal, so if some major character dies in Shadowlands (or later) who is alive in this story, that's why.

The garish neon lights of the night set off a colorful dance in a pool of a dirty alley. The hustle and bustle of the main street could be heard here only as a soft whisper, giving peace to those who preferred tranquility. Or for those who wanted to hide. A pair of yellow eyes peeked out under the lid of one of the bulky trash cans. His lungs had not been filled with air for quite some time, but his instincts still forced him to gasp for breath as he searched the darkness in terror. Sudden steps strucked his ears. He hoped that someone may had mistaken the street, but the steps were getting closer and closer. Without waver, the undead pulled his head back into his supposed safe hide-out and waited in agony.

A tall, well-built night elf woman appeared on the street. She walked ahead with confidence as if she knew exactly what she was looking for. Her silvery eyes were empty, not even a spark of emotion could be discerned in them. Her gaze was caught by the container. Without hesitation she stepped closer and tore off the trashlid, forcing a desperate scream out from the cowering fugitive.

"No, please don't! I beg you, no!" - the revived begged her, but she didn't seem to care and grabbed him by his throat, silencing him.

Fighting with his tears, the undead looked up at his attacker. Her face didn't show other emotions but ice-cold professionalism. Then suddenly everything went dark.

Two thousand years have passed since the Fourth War. Azeroth's technological advancement has been on a rampant pace mainly due to the relative peace that has since flourished. Although there were a few minor clashes, nothing that could be compared to the bloodshed caused by Sylvanas Windrunner has occurred ever since. The time of the kingdoms and empires has ended a long time ago, and their place has been taken over by smaller, electoral countries. The multi-species cities - which have slowly become gigantic metropolises - have become more and more common, home to all creatures of Azeroth. Modern achievements have resulted in the obstruction of magic, and in some countries, outright prohibition, to the delight of many.

The undead were an interesting gray zone, though. After the fall of Sylvanas, the Forsaken took a new direction and no longer tried to keep their people alive. Their numbers were dwindling fast, and at last they were thought to be gone. However, some money-hungry goblins figured out how could they profit from resurrecting the dead. They transformed the production of the undead into a company called ReLife and offered their product primarily to bereaved family members. Death has always been lucrative, but never like this before. Hundreds of resurrected, perplexed undead appeared, causing chaos in several countries. Initially the governments were determined to put an end to the company, fearing the wrath of the people, but just as the true-born and righteous rulers did, morals also disappeared from Azeroth. The goblins bribed leaders one after another and repeatedly lobbied for their interests in succession, further escalating tensions. In the end the business could remain open, but serious regulations had to be met in the future. Such was the imposition of a mandatory lifetime on the resurrected, who had to return to the company where they were executed at the end of their second life. Many undead would have escaped rather than die a second time and return to one of the many worlds of the Shadowlands. Even though hiding ReLifers became a crime, there was no punishment severe enough to scare the mourning family members, and the number of lost resurrected increased rapidly. 

Eventually, the goblins began hiring bounty hunters to avoid further negative publicity and more strict rules. These pros had only one thing to do: bring back the runaway products, alive or dead.

The night bus stopped at one of the bus stops in the outskirts. There was only one soul on the vehicle, but now she has got off as well. Her destination was the brilliantly lit and towering office building which curiously seemed to operate at such a late hour.

"Last one." - The nightelf tossed a full garbage bag on the table of a receiving point at ReLife Co.. The goblin sitting behind the desk looked up from his treasuerd annual swimsuit calendar grimly, but as soon as he saw who was standing in front of him, he changed his demeanor.

"Ah, the Warden. Did you find the rest of the hidden undead?"

"No, I packed my own home trash and brought it here, to the end of the world. For fun. Just like the previous two times today. You know, third time's the charm."

"We're cynical, aren't we?" - the green midget growled and pulled a stacking trolley under the counter, then gestured toward the woman to push the bag over there. She complied with the request. "All right, we're done. You will receive the credit tomorrow morning, no transfer at night. We take over from here, we can identify him, unless he was treated very badly by Miss Shadowsong." the goblin laughed while tried to push the load back. However, he was careless. The bag was wider than the trolley and part of it got stucked under the wheels, tearing it open and exposing its terrible content. At least half a dozen unidentifiable human remains of refugees were spilled on the ground, horrifying the neglectful worker.

"Tell your boss not to be stingy with the bags next time." With that the night elf left contentedly, leaving behind the trembling goblin.

Maiev Shadowsong didn't care much for the goblins, but even less for the undead. She still remembered her former home - the blazing Teldrassil, the screams of her companions, the smell of burnt flesh, and the ensuing mournful silence. But all of this was dwarfed by the pain of her former deputy's death and resurrection. Such defamation of Sira Moonwarden and her former sisters was an unforgivable sin in her eyes. The hatred she felt toward the undead seemed endless as it occupied the empty space left by another wrath. She volunteered for ReLife Co as a bounty hunter and few did the job as successfully as she did. Her determination and cruelty made her famous among the ReLife'ers. Anyone who suspected that the woman known only as The Warden was sent after them often gave up themselves voluntarily or ended their life by their own hands. Anything was better than becoming the prey of that night elf.

Maiev slowly got to the exit of the building. Her hand reached for the handle when loud shouting and gasping got her attention.

"Warden!" - a middle-aged mustached man yelled as he approached her at a rapid pace. Behind him stood a woman, presumably his wife. She desperately tried to hold back her spouse, but to no avail. The man pushed his companion away and marched until he reached the night elf. "You are that Warden, right?" the man angrily squeezed the words out between his teeth.

Maiev surveyed the figure. Short, clumsy, weak physique. She didn't see the point in dealing with such a lousy man but she nodded. This was enough for the man, he grabbed the bounty hunter's jersey and tried to pull her towards him.

"Disgusting murderer! What have you done to my son ?!"

"Dear, no!" - his wife screamed but the husband hussed her.

"Leave me, woman! This miserable whore was the one who brought back our son unrecognizable! Nothing is sacred to you, you bastard?"

Maiev grabbed her attacker's arm without batting and eye and easily twisted it off, forcing his owner to scream in pain.

"Oh yes. Probably more things than for you." - she said it coldly and let go of the man. She bid farewell to the woman hurrying to her husband. "Take better care of your partner. I hear they're going to raise the price soon." - With that she walked out of the building. Behind her the couple sobbed in each other's arms.

This wasn't the first time Maiev had to deal with angry relatives, but she never cared. Those who were unable to accept death and tried to bring back their loved ones in such a disgusting way did not deserve sympathy in her eyes. Although she despised and hated ReLife Co, she knew that even if every employee were to be slaughtered by her, it would only be a matter of time before someone else starts and tries to make a profit from the mourners. Tragically deceased children, missed apologies will always be. As is the market for a product like ReLife. The only thing she could do was to prevent the dead from reforming the Forsaken or even worse... the possible birth of a new Sylvanas. This thought has kept her alive for the last few years.

The key turned in the old lock of the front door and a loud click indicated that the latch had retracted into the cavity, then another click, and light brightened the only room in the tiny studio flat. Maiev closed the entrance behind her, then unlanced her boots and carefully placed them on the shoe rack. She sat down bored on the old sofa placed on the long side of the room, which also served as a bed. Maiev's own gaze and the weathered painted wall adorned with her sharpening tools acquired over the years looked back at her.

The huge, wall-mounted mirror prefectly showcased the landlord's creativity, which tried to create a feeling of spaciousness in the small basement apartment, which, unfortunately, was only 22 squaremeters in spite of all their efforts, but it didn't bother its current tenant. The night elf rarely stayed here, but on the rare occasions when she came home she had everything needed. A small shower, a toilet, a built-in wardrobe, the aforementioned sofa, a mini fridge and a hotplate, though she couldn't tell if the the latter still worked or not as she never used it before.

Maiev decided to leave the shower for the morning and instead focus on her well-deserved sleep. Before that, she had taken her old, battered phone out of her pocket to see if a new assignment had come, but she was surprised to find that she had missed three calls. All of them were from her brother, Jarod. She glanced at the mobile's clock, which showed three o'clock in the morning. There was no way she'd call him at such a late time. Now there were two things on her list for the next day. But as she plugged the phone into the charger it suddenly strated to ring. Her brother's face appeared on the display, announcing the identity of the caller. She answered the call quickly and lifted the phone to her ear.

"Good evening, sister." A familiar voice greeted her. "Execuse me for the late time interference."

"Always the formalities, brother. Please, get to the point. It's late and I just got home." - She could hear his brother's relief in his voice. He must have been worried all this time. 

"I'm sorry, I will right away. We hold Lysende's birthday party tomorrow as you know. What do you think, can you come? Just to know to count on you or not."

Maiev sighed deeply. She had completely forgotten her niece's birthday. Not that she was interested in her or in her silly party, but she tried to act like a family member for the sake of her brother - with little to no success.  
"How old will she turn to?"

"Fifteen" - answered. She sighed again as she counted quickly in her head. Sixty years remained... A bitter expression appeared on her face. After a long silence she spoke again.

"I'll be there. Two o'clock, right?"

"Yeah. Then I'll tell Shandris to spread the table for you, too. I'm counting on you." - the man said goodbye, then a beep sound signaled the end of the call. Maiev lowered the phone slowly.

"Sixty years" She repeated. Her words echoed in the almost empty apartment. What is sixty years? Not a significant time. A blink of an eye for an immortal night elf such as herself. But her brother had only that time left. Such a pathetically short life. She tossed away the phone furiously and buried her face in her palms. She quickly glanced at a sheet of paper on her bedside cabinet between her fingers, then closed her silver eyes. Shortly after she looked at her phone, which landed just under the light switch without its back cover. The battery was lying in the other corner. At last Maiev got up to turn off the light, while wondering to herself why she wasn't aiming at the switch with the phone, then she wouldn't have to take that two-step distance.


	2. The party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maiev attends her niece's birthday party, but things don't go as planned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please, keep in mind that I'm not a native speaker. >.< Enjoy the chapter! :)

Two thousand years have passed since the Fourth War, and Azeroth has left behind her old bloody past. Science took the place of magic. Instead of healers and herbalists, doctors and medics healed the sick and injured in hospitals. The problems of the locals were no longer to be solved by adventurers, but by a designated official organization. Tales told in the light of the campfire on a cold winter night have disappeared into oblivion; the masses were entertained by the impersonal television and internet. Life expectancy increased significantly and mortality decreased. Life has become safer.  
However, not everyone was able to keep up with the changes. Good examples of this were the Taurens, who continued to insist on their nature-respecting lifestyle, but were finding it increasingly difficult to shut out the modern achievements which slowly took control over the everydays. In the end, they retreated to a tiny area of their long-time home in Mulgore, where the government created a reservation for them, in hope of preventing future conflicts with the Taurens.  


The night elves were no more fortunate either. A few hundred years after the Burning of Teldrassil the night elves drifted to the brink of extinction. They survived only because they regained their lost immortality, so their numbers stabilized over the years. At the same time, countries have introduced new rules for night elves, fearing that they would overpopulate due to their everlasting life. A night elf couple was only allowed to have children if they gave up on their immortality and similarly to the undeads brought back by ReLife, they committed euthanasia after a preset time. Thus, their live spans were shortened to the average human's length. In exchange, they could have two children. Some tried to circumvent the system, secretly giving birth to their children, but these young people were prevented from entering the official records and had no identity. They did not exist on paper and they were forced to hide with their parents. In time, the majority eventually accepted the immutable.

Even though they were tired, Tyrande and Malfurion tried their best to guide their handful of people and lead them into the new age, but after thousands of years of stagnation, many nigh elves could not come to terms with the accelerated changes. What was a curse for couples longing for children, was a blessing for them: the euthanasia, what they only called The Passing. Most of the so-called Old Elves who had not found their place in the changed society preferred this, so probably only a dozen remained who still remembered the old Night Elf Empire. One of them was Maiev Shadowsong.

~

Although it was already autumn, the sun shone with a springlike liveliness through the long, wide windows. Joyful girls' cheers filled the fourth-floor flat's living room. At least a dozen adolescents clustered around the couch with their glittering cell phones in their hands, apparently showing photos to each other. While one was searching for a new attraction the others clung to the screen of one of their other companions, sighing visibly, then continued giggling. In the middle was sitting a dark-haired young night elf girl, holding a big bowl intead of a phone, filled with popcorn and other snacks which she offered to her friends when she was not occupied by any display.

"Wait, which episode was that?" she turned suddenly to one of the Dranei girls, pointing to the cellphone.

"This is a special edition! Only those who have bought all the DVDs so far have seen it!" her partner replied proudly. She must have been one of those who purchased the entire collection. Or just pirated it. Maiev, at least, had strong doubts that any of the girls present would have enough money to start shopping as a collector.

She was sitting in the other corner of the room on a bean bag which had seen better days, sipping grape juice. She was particularly irritated by the silly and immature behavior of the girls, but she had no right to say a word. After all, she came here happily and voluntarily. Okay, not happily, but really by her decision, even though she knew exactly what to expect. The last fourteen times were no different either. She dutifully sat through the event each time on one of the furnitures, handed over her usually unsuccessful gift, then left. It would have been an outright lie for anyone to claim that she had a close relationship with her niece, but at least sometimes she tried to pretend enthusiasm for her brother's sake. This included attending the annual birthday party and the Winter Veil dinner. But that was more than enough of the girl who in her opinion was spoiled. Back in her days at her niece's age they were preparing for adulthood. They received their ritual facial tattoos, signed up studying from a master, perhaps for church service, and were more serious overall. At least, no doubt she was.

"Good heavens, seriously ?!" suddenly a human girl shouted with joy. "Show me!" she pulled the tablet out of her friend's hand and the other chits turned their gaze too. A moment of silence followed, then they broke out in a wild beast-like scream.

"What's so funny, girls?" the voice of the night elf male entering the room broke the scream. He smiled kindly at the children and placed in front of them the huge tray full of cakes he had carried so far. He was apparently not bothered by their bad manners, and he was delighted to see the teens quickly grabbing the muffins and not giving a damn about etiquette, covering the carpet with crumbs.

"Nothing Dad!" said the blue-haired girl, but her pal proved to be less tight-lipped.

"The protagonist of the Worgen Diaries will be in the next year's Shirtless Men's Calendar for charity reasons and the promotional picture has come out!" said a freckled half elf proudly. This made both father and daughter visibly embarrassed, signalled by their light purple skin turning dark on the cheeks. The sight made Maiev feel something akin to joy for the first time since she came here. Or in general...

It was never far from her to pick on Jarod, though she had abandoned that habit in recent years. She didn't have to, his wife and two children did the job in her place. But her amusement was short-lived as she saw small flames materialize slowly, reminding her of the inevitable.

Shandris appeared in the doorway, holding a cake decorated with burning candles on a plate. Suddenly, all laughing stopped and instead they began to chant Happy Birthday. Slowly she walked over to the girls, carefully placing the cake in front of the blue-haired one and then she joined the singing. When they reached the end of the song, she pat her child's head lovingly.

"Wish for something, Lysende" she said in a velvety motherly voice. Her daughter returned the smile and closed her eyes. She kept thinking for a moment, then took a deep breath. She blew out all fifteen candles for the first try which made a thunderstorm of applause and cheers broke out around her.

The sound of laughing was now replaced by the rumble of bags and wrapping paper, gift followed gift and Lysende opened them one after the other. Meanwhile the excited friends continously changed their place by her side to see how pleased she was with their present. She thanked each package extensively with a triple peck. The small pile of gifts they carried together quickly disappeared, leaving only one modestly packed goodie left. The birthday girl suspiciously skewed at her aunt, who had just raised the fourth bottle of grape juice.

"What's wrong?" the Dranei girl turned to her questioningly. "Won't you open it?"

"Yes, just ..." Lysende reached out reluctantly for the gift. She took a deep breath and decided it was better to get over with it as soon as possible. She knew by experience that her aunt probably bought her some outdated embarassing junk again, but there was nothing she could do about it. She quickly tore off the paper, but when she saw what the packaging was hiding, she almost dropped it scared.

"A knife?" her associates looked at her surprised.

"A pocketknife, to be precise" Maiev said coldly, still gazing at the grape juice as if she could turn it into wine if she looked at it long enough.

"Have you lost your mind?" suddenly snapped Jarod, who was otherwise always peaceful, and snatched the gift from his daughter's hand.

"On the contrary" she finally turned to face her brother. "It's time for her to learn how to defend herself."

"From what? The Burning Legion? The Old Gods? None of them are a threat anymore! And for everything else there's the police!"

"Sure, the police ..."

"For Elune's sake, Sister! There's no need for a teenager to walk the streets with a weapon in their hand!"

"Like I said, this is a pocketknife. It is advisable to keep it in her pocket, not in her hand." she corrected her brother in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Maiev! Why can't you just accept that those days are gone? Lysende never has to kill any demons or take part in any battle, she doesn't have to be like ..."

"Like me?" the night elf finished her brother's sentence. Her words were followed by silence. The young girls were staring at Jarod and her sister in confusion, but no one dared speak. None of them understood what are the Legion or the Old Gods were. Finally, the silence was broken by the glass's clacking noise, which Maiev reluctantly put back on the table. She stared at her brother, but he couldn't stand it, and looked down at the carpet. "I see." she said dryly, then left without a goodbye. 

The sound of the slamming door seemingly absolved the children, who almost immediately started to chit-chat again. Unlike Jarod. Regretting his words, he looked at the pocketknife he was still holding in his hand. The handle was adorned with ancient kaldorei writings, which would translate in common language to Courage, Justice, and Family. His mournful contemplation was interrupted by his wife's touch.

"Honey." Shandris gently brushed her husband's face. "Come, let's talk a little bit alone" Slowly, her hands ran down on his arm and eventually their fingers were softly intertwined. Jarod quietly followed his love into the kitchen. A loud noise indicated that the accordion door was slowly slid, giving privacy to the couple.

"I overreacted, right?" he said softly, still looking at the floor.

"A little bit." his partner replied, pouring tea for the two of them. "A pocket knife is not the end of the world, and you know, it can be used for other things than murder."  
Jarod was not surprised by his wife's opinion as she served for thousands of years as the leader of the Kaldorei Sentinels. She knew the atrocities of war just like he or Maiev had, but while Jarod tried his best to forget those times, his wife was drawing strength from them and balancing her past and present perfectly. How he wished his sister would be able to do so! But Maiev was different, she was still fighting in her head. Even though they had defeated the enemies of the past, she couldn't conquer herself.

"I'm scared of what's going to happen to her when our time runs out, Shandris." said the night elf softly. His voice was meek and weak, as if he was already dead, lamenting for his sister to be left behind.

"I know my dear, I know." she gently embraced him, filling his heart with warmth. "But you can't help her if she doesn't want you to. All you can do is to leave the door open if she wants to come in one day"

"There must be another way." Jarod shook his head. "I just have to find it."

"You may not be the solution."

"I'm afraid you're right... If only she could find someone who understands her... Who can heal her wounds, just as you did with mine." he pulled her closer to him. Shandris's eyes were filled with tears. Boundless happiness filled her soul through her husband's words. The thousands of years of waiting, hopelessness, longing, all worth it for such moments. A drop of tear ran down on Jarod's finger as he raised his wife's gaze to his own. For a moment they stood there admiring each other and their love that bound them, then he leaned slowly closer, breathing a gentle kiss on the other's lips.

~

"Why didn't you buy something normal?" Maiev asked herself self-blamingly as she ordered another pitcher from the bartender. Anything that has that worgen actor's ugly face printed on it would have done it, her niece would have been ecstatic. But no, she had to give her a pocketknife, angering the last living person she was important to.

  
She had long realized that she had no one left except his brother. The Warden Order had long since broken up, and most of her former sisters were dead. The couple who were still alive did their best to lead a normal life, leaving the past behind and as a part of that they avoided her as much as possible. Maiev became redundant, as did the work she had done for millennia.  


What was she thinking as she carved the handle of that damn pocket tool? That maybe she can suddenly arouse Lysende's interest in daggers and other sharp weapons and teach her how to throw knives? Did she really belive her niece would look up to her and her useless knowledge and listen with sparkling eyes as she talks about the glory of the past? No, she hadn't thought it for a minute, but she had longed for it deep in her soul, though she didn't even dare to admit it to herself, nor that she wished to be important to someone. To give a reason for her life. She was most terrified that she would soon be left alone, though she knew that it was inevitable now.  


The lock clicked loudly as Maiev clumsily turned the key. She drank more than she should have, again. But at least she left for home in time and was not ashamed by waking up on a public bench as many times before when she tried and failed to escape her thoughts. Like a rag doll, she fell down on the battered couch. In the mirror opposite, her own mournful look met hers. Where was the glorious Warden who once she was?! Her thoughts of her aggravating alcohol problems were once again overtaken by her own misery. In sixty years, she will lose the last person who was important to her, and will be left just herself. Alone and useless. 

She always ended up there and she hated having to face her own intertness. She turned her head away from the mirror, so that she could not see her pitiful reflection tired by alcohol and self-depravity. Her eyes were stuck on the paper on the bedside table. On the snow-white sheet countless form fields were ornamented with her handwritten personal details, and a dashed line at the bottom indicated that only one signature was missing. At the top of the page, a double-underlined title revealed the nature of the document: Passing Request. Maiev looked at the paper for a long time, then reached for her pen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I know, still no sign of the main pairing, but hey, at least Jarod/Shandris finally appeared! That's something, right? As usual, all criticism is welcome. :)


	3. Speakerphone

Chapter Three

The first lights of the sunrise illuminated the tiny basement flat without mercy. Maiev irritably pulled the quilt over her head to get a few more minutes of sleep, but her efforts proved to be futile. She could not escape the thousands of years of routine and self-education. She was already awake. Slowly she sat up on the couch and searched for her phone, which - judged by the unpleasant pain in her side - could have been left in her left pocket for the night. She had received two messages. The first came from her brother, who wanted to apologize to her. Maiev flicked with her finger and cleared the notification. At that moment she wanted absolutely nothing to do with Jarod whatsoever. He's got a crust after how he talked to her yesterday! To set her as a horrible, deterrent example for his daughter! She glanced up from her phone into the mirror wherefrom a blowzy, ring-eyed and obviously crapulent, wretched night elf looked back at her. Okay, maybe she's not the best role model in the world right now. And probably not at other times either...

Maiev resignedly opened the other message. It came from ReLife saying that she needed to appear in one of the downtown locations as a matter of urgency. She sighed deeply. So the time has come. She had known for months that they were planning to supply the undead with chips so they would not escape. Two consequences of this were foreseeable: one, that ReLife would have to raise the price to cover the increased costs and the other, that her work would become redundant. Maiev stood up awkwardly from the couch. She threw her alcohol-smelling T-shirt on the floor beside the other laundry and took a clean one out of the closet. At other times, she took great care of proper nutrition to keep herself fit, but she knew that she wouldn't be able to take a single bite down her throat at the moment. She tied her hair in a ponytail and put her shoes on. She folded the signed form from last night and put it in her pants' pocket next to her ID holder, which she used as a wallet. She took another look at herself in the mirror, but didn't really care what she looked like. It didn't matter where she was about to go.

  
Despite being weekend, Lysende woke up early. Her mother didn't even try to avoid making noises as she attempted to get ready as quickly as possible, which made her daughter curious as she knew she was on a day off. Shandris worked as the captain in the district's police office, but even criminals apparently respected her rest days, as she almost never had to leave for work. However, this day was an exception.

Behind the door of Lysende's room, she tensely eavesdropped in hope that she might catch some of the details. She knew that her father would deter her back anyway if she were to go out and ask questions, and would be more careful to speak even more quetly afterward, so she spared herself the trouble and immediately started to listen in instead.

"I don't know more either, dear."

"But you felt it too, didn't you? It was magic, and very powerful of that! Only an exceptional mage can be behind it!" Jarod's voice was alarmingly tense.

"Yes, I felt it, and it bothers me. But if I'm well informed that the offender was caught using anti-magic nets.

"With those junks?" asked the man in disbelief.

"It's more likely that they wants to work together and let us caught them. They were taken to one of the ReLife's site."

"How come?"

"That's the only place with a strong enough anti-magic chamber in the area. I don't even want to know why the goblins are in need of something like that, but it came handy this time. Although if my suspicions are right and the mage does not resist ... ”Shandris then spoke a few more barely audible words to her husband, then the closing door's sound indicated that she had left home. 

Hours had passed since that, but Lysende had not heard from her mother. Seeing her father's troubled figure, she didn't want to ask questions, and she didn't think for a minute that he would tell her anything. He protected her even from the wind. On the other hand her brother... Kur'talos was already an adult and had moved out two years ago. He could do whatever he wanted to. At least his sister saw it that way, and greatly envied him.

She quickly pressed the refresh button on the news page to see if anything had been written at last about the turmoil that her mother had to leave for, but only the same boring articles appeared on the frontpage. One showcased the campaign against dwarf women's body-shaming, while another detailed the escalating gang wars between teenagers. Lysende sighed disappointedly and closed the browser. However her melancholy was soon forgotten due to the tiny window that appeared in the monitor's corner, signaling that the Worgen Diaries' Special Episode has successfully downloaded. She opened the file with excitement and was quickly immersed in the teen drama.

Shandris edgily kept walking up and down in one of ReLife Co.'s dimly lit hallways. It's been past ten o'clock by now, and it wasn't usual for her sister-in-law to wake after six o'clock. Then why on earth is she late? Even if she was stuck in a traffic jam, she should still be here by now. She knew where the woman lived, after all, she had always kept her eyes on the night elf since she reappeared after the last time she went missing. That time they hadn't seen her for almost seventy years. Their older son were born around that time, and instead of brimming over with joy, Jarod almost went crazy due to uncertainty, fearing the worst. The woman popped up out of the blue around Lysende's first birthday. They still don't know where she was or what she was doing, but Shandris decided she wouldn't let her disappear ever again, as she wouldn't be able to watch his beloved suffer like that one more time. She did not have a liking for Maiev, and only for the sake of her husband she brought herself to do what she was about to do. She would have to pull a few strings if she wanted to succeed, but she hoped that it would solve the sister-in-law problem once and for all.

She sighed deeply. Her patience was about to run out. If they didn’t hurry, it is to be feared that the news would catch wing, and then she wouldn’t be able to smother it up. She pulled out her phone and started dialing. Meanwhile, every move of her was followed by a curious look from behind a glass wall.

Maiev stuporously looked around in the vast, cold waiting room. Although the Registrar's Office was an impressive building from the outside, the city administration did not seem to consider the interior renovations important, saying it is not seen from the outside. Beside the war-wearied benches a few withered potted plants struggled to somehow uplift the place, with little to no success. Numbers popped up above the woman's head on a digital display, leading to the various windows those who wished to deal with their affairs. There weren't many visitors that day, after all, it was weekend. At such times the office was open only with reduced capacity, and solely the most important or sensitive matters were handled. These included the Passing Request.

The night elf looked dispiritedly at the number in her palm. How many times did she think it through? As time passed it was all the more tempting to just stand up and end it all. No, she couldn’t exist without purpose, being useless. At first she wanted to end her life by her own hand, but she quickly conceded that she didn't want to suffer for hours before she could yield up the ghost, if she accidentally didn’t succeed. They may find her body, and her brother would have to identify her. She couldn't be a good sister to him, she was well aware of that, but at least she wanted to spare him from that agony. Or just her instincts tried to cling onto life under the guise of caring. It didn't matter, she rejected the idea of suicide. She knew that The Passing needed only her signature. They won't alert her brother about it. If she's lucky, he'll think she's hiding again. Then in few years the same fate awaits him. She just goes ahead...

Maiev's phone started to vibrate. She pulled it out from her pants pocket annoyingly, expecting to be called from ReLife again. They had called her three times since morning, but she had declined all and thought the call was coming from there again, but instead Shandris's name was on the display. The blood suddenly froze in the night elf's veins. Maybe her sister-in-law saw where she was going? Or she could read minds and somehow at the party... ?! That's out of the realm of possibilities, only extremely powerful mages and demonic beings could do that, and Maiev realized that. Of course, she did not respond to Jarod's message, and she certainly wants to make her reconcile with her brother. She took a deep breath and tried to force self-discipline into her voice as she pressed the answer button.

"Maiev! At last I reached you!" Shandris's voice was almost shaking with nervousness. "Didn't you receive the message from ReLife?"

"Good day to you, too" said cynically as she did not like when someone spoke to her in an irritable tone. Since she didn't get a response from the caller, she had to answer the question instead. "Yeah, I got it, but I have other things to do."

"I see. Then halt it now and come to the given address immediately. We don't have much time, I don't want the Magic Authority to interfere, or worse, the Military."

Maiev didn't understand a word of the woman, and honestly she didn't care. A new number appeared on the digital display. She looked down at the small note in her hand. It matched, it was her number. Suddenly as if time had stopped. Her stomach jumped to her throat and then sank back so deep she could not feel it anymore.

"I have to go, it's my turn" she said almost mechanically. Not to Shandris, but to herself. At that moment, the ice-cold reality of the impending end hit her. It was not fear, but rather a regret for living in vain. If only she could have fallen in combat... But now it was too late to grieve about it. She would soon submits the request and from there, there is no return. Her mind was seemingly about to give up the fight, trying to make things easier by letting her thoughts slip out of her consciousness and her senses going dull. She slowly lowered the phone and tried to end the call, but accidentally pressed the speakerphone. At that very moment, Shandris's voice somehow made its way through the seemingly unpenetrable fog that was slowly settling on her mind. 

"Don't you understand?! You must come here immediately! Illidan is..."

But Maiev could not hear the rest. She crumpled her number and threw it in the trash as she stormed out of the building.


	4. Nice to see you!

Shandris was about to give up waiting when Maiev finally arrived. Wherever she was, she must have run all the way there, as she didn't pant but she was breathing sensibly faster. It wasn't a secret in front of her either that her sister-in-law probably had been drinking last night and not even just a small amount, judged by her unusually untidy appearance and the dark rings under her eyes. Shandris swallowed. Maybe it wasn't a good idea to call such an unstable woman after all. But it's too late now, she knows he's here, she would certainly stand her ground.

"I won’t even ask where you were."

"All the better. Where is he?" As Maiev looked straight into Shandris's eyes, she couldn't decide whether the night elf's mind was clear or shrouded in madness. There was no visible difference between the two in her case.

"There's an anti-magic chamber down the minus second floor." 

"I see, let's go." and with that she was set out, but the captain grabbed her shoulder, stopping her.

"Before that, I want to be on the same page." Her words apparently hit the mark as she stopped and nodded slowly, signaling that she was listening. "I want you to understand that I took a big risk by calling you here. I don't want you to make a scene nor that you attack him and possibly kill each other." Though not meant to be a joke, her sister-in-law seemed to be entertained by the statement, as it was barely visible but a smile lingered about the corners of her mouth. "I am very serious, Maiev! The first small sign that..."

"Calm down, Captain. I'll play by the rules." she no longer tried to hide her ever-widening grin, and this did not reassure Shandris in the least. What was she thinking when she came up with this ridiculous idea? Now all she could do was to fight the fire and try to avoid the tragedy.

"I called you here to aid the police."

"How?"

"My subordinates couldn't get a word out of him, and neither could I. He probably doesn’t remember me. I hoped that a familiar face might help him to open up.

"Why didn't you bring his brother here?"

"Tyrande and Malfurion are currently not in the country. Both of them are visiting the Mulgore Tauren Reservation and recruiting new druid apprentices." the captain clapped. "They won't come home for another week, and this can't wait until that."

"I just have to make him talk, right?" she flashed her canines. "If you leave it to me, he'll sing like a canary!"

Shandris nodded and they walked to the elevator in the lobby. She pressed the call button. Suddenly, she was devoured by an uneasy feeling and feared that as the elevator descended below the ground, Maiev sank back into her old obsession. She searched her expression through the mirror in the elevator, but her face did not reveal anything, she stood stirless with a faint smile around her mouth. Shandris' doubt resurfaced. She already regretted calling her there. She should not have! How could she possibly think that it would help Maiev to let her return to her old sick mania? How will she explain it to Jarod? What did she do...? But she had no time to reflect on the matter any longer. A ringing sound signaled that they had have arrived at their destination. The door slowly opened, allowing the two women to pass through.

Maiev's nose was suddenly struck by a familiar smell. The characteristic stench of demons swept through the narrow, dim corridor. Her heart strated to beat faster and faster with every passing second. If she had doubted her sister-in-law's words before, the rest of her skepticism was now dispelled. It took her a tremendous effort to keep herself calm and not to rush forward like a madman. Azeroth needed Illidan's power only, but she needed him. Though she tried to hide this even from herself, now she came dangerously close to realise and admit it. Suddenly a goblin appeared in front of them and walked straight to Shandris.

"Has he said anything?" She asked the stranger.

"Not a single word. He just stands behind the glass and listens. Honestly, I don't know what the holy nut would that thing be back there, but he gives me the creeps if I just have to look at him. That guy is dangerous, Lady Captain. So please take him out of here as soon as possible! At the end he may cause some damage and it will be very expensive! Very, very expensive!"

"I understand, Garlobe, I'll be on it. Thank you for your cooperation on behalf of the District Police." Shandris gestured, and the goblin barely visibly grimaced, then hurried toward the elevator. 

The two women looked at each other and continued their way down the hall. They passed numerous cells with different serial numbers, each one designed to test different things, but the black colored code numbers didn't tell much to the uninitiated viewers.

Maiev's heartbeat continued to increase as she felt themselves approaching the place where her old prisoner had been held. "Soon... the next one will be the one! I sense you there!" Various thoughts rushed through the night elf's mind as by each step she felt closer to her goal. Time seemed to slow down, and even a blink of an eye seemed to be long minutes, waiting became almost unbearable just when they finally arrived. It took only a glance and the pair of fel-green eyes focused on her bursted a hole through the seemingly inpenetrable shell made from despair and hopelessness which had paralysed her mind until now. Maiev gasped, but for the first time in a long while she felt herself truely breathing.

"Maiev...?" The prisoner's deep, husky voice broke the silence. Surprised, he stepped closer to the glass wall as if he could not believe his own eyes, even though Illidan knew better than anyone that his fel-vision was infallible, and the one in front of him was indeed his former warden.

"Great, so he's talking to you." Shandris turned to her partner. "Would you ask him to cooperate with the police?" as she was speaking, the demon hunter listened curiously, then looked at Maiev and waited. The warden stared at him for a moment, then, as she awoke from a deep sleep, blinked two and stepped closer.

"Illidan. I'm not gonna lie, it fills me with great pleasure to see you behind bars again." She said in an older Darnassian dialect, tapping the glass with her finger, then took a deep breath and continued. "Which will remain this way if you refuse to cooperate with Captain Feathermoon and her subordinates. Personally, I wouldn't mind the least."

The man nodded slowly to Shandris, which made the captain blush. She had already tried to speak to him that day, but he had never responded, and now, hearing Maiev, she finally realised why. She was speaking the New Common Language, which Illidan obviously could not understand. She gestured bleakly to Maiev that she would take over from there, and this time she spoke Darnassian too.

"I'm sorry, I forgot you didn't speak New Common Language." she said as she felt her sister-in-law's frown. "What an amateur!" probably thinking, rightly thought. "As Shadowsong said, we want you to cooperate with us."

"If it hadn't been my intention, I'd been able to raze this pathetic anti-magic chamber to the ground long ago."

"I see. Thank you and I apologize for any inconvenience that we may have caused to you. I guess you have a lot of questions and there will be more when you get out of here. You will be able to ask them from your probation officer, but we will have to interrogate you and register you into administration first. This will take some time. In the meantime, we still have to ask you to stay here. I hope you understand." she said kindly, and Illidan nodded again. "Great. Would you like to let someone know you're here? Perhaps your brother, Malfurion?" 

Upon hearing the name, Illidan's composed form seemed to waver for a moment. It was hard to read anything from his face, due to his lack of eyes, but his slightly opened jaw betrayed his feelings. Maiev immediately noticed the change in his mood and listened intently. She had never seen the demon hunter like that. If mentioning his brother is a weakness of his, it was better to keep that in her mind.

"No." Illidan replied with an effort to force his voice into indifference, but Maiev saw through his act.

"Are you sure? It would help a lot if there was a guarantor for you and..."

"I said no!" Illidan snapped. His skin darkened and his fel-tattoos glowed menacingly. "Not a single word to my brother! The only person I need to know about my return is already present." He muttered ominously. The chamber that held him started cracking. He really wasn't kidding when he said only his benevolence was that kept him inside.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry! I don't want to force you, I won't bring it up again." Shandris tried to calm down the mage. Silence ensued. Illidan's skin slowly regained its former hue, but the tension remained in the air. The captain thought it was for the better to shorten the visit. "Maiev, we're leaving." She touched her shoulder and left toward the elevator.

"Just a moment." her sister-in-law said, not taking her eyes off Illidan for a second. - I'll tell you right now: If you try anything, I won't hesitate to kill you again!

"I'm glad to see you, too, Maiev." The man replied, flashing an arrogant grin.


	5. A probation officer is born

Chapter Five

  
"And now? What's next?" Maiev asked as they left the downstairs elevator. Shandris paused upon hearing the question and seemed to hesitate. This was a good question, indeed. What's next? Should she carry out her plan, can she trust her sister-in-law? True, she had behaved down there and kept her promise, but would she be able to keep herself calm and work with Illidan in the long run? She looked at the night elf. The face that had seemed so tormented just a a few minutes ago was now shining with life and determination. She had never seen Maiev so cheerful. With that, the matter was settled. She took a deep breath. From here, there's no return. For Jarod...  
  
"Normally, we would have to hand over powerful and dangerous mages like him to the army, they would probably inprison him for eternity. But I think he has proven his allegiance to Azeroth enough and atoned for the sins of the past." Maiev didn't seem to agree, her eyes narrowed visibly, but she held herself.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I'll let him go..."  
  
"Have you lost your mind?" the woman snapped. She was almost at Shandris's throat, but her sudden outburst got under control just in time by the better part of her wits, and she lowered her hand. "I thought you were just kidding down there. I don't agree with...”  
  
“I mentioned he needs a probation officer. I want you to be that.  
  
“What?”  
  
"Probation officer. Your job is to keep an eye on Illidan, make sure he obeys the law, and see if he is up to no good." Maiev was absolutely flabbergasted. Even if she had hoped for a similar outcome, she certainly didn't expect this. Although Shandris was delighted that she had aroused the night elf's interest, she knew she could not keep the other half of the job secret, and she was almost sure that that would be a deal-breaker for the warden. But who knows... maybe... She cleared her throat and continued. "However, the job is not just about that. The probation officer is, in fact, a prevention expert, not a warden. They help released prisoners to reintegrate into society, thereby reducing the risk of relapse. In other words, you would have to work with Illidan." Her words sparkled a bitter grimace on her sister-in-law's face. Shandris suspected that this part would not be to her liking. Although she hoped that the assigment would not only be beneficial for the demon hunter, but for Maiev, too, by helping her fit in with society. "Have another think, and..."  
  
"I'll do it." the reply came immediately, to the captain's utter dismay. She thought the woman would instantly reject the offer as soon as she heard the details, but apparently she was wrong. Maiev snarled as she squeezed the words through her slowly permanently down-curving lips, but her gaze bespoke about the seriousness of her determination.  
  
"All right. Then please provide me with your personal information. I'm sending it to one of my friends who works on the field. You will be officially hired. They will soon contact you with a detailed job description and the contract.” And with this, she exhausted the quota of favors she has accumulated throughout her life. But if she can help her beloved husband with it, it's even worth risking her job.  
Maiev reluctantly retrieved her ID holder and handed it over to Shandris, who took a few pictures of the small cards with her phone and then gave it back. With that, she bade farewell to her sister-in-law and waited for Maiev to leave the building. She wanted to make sure that the night elf wouldn’t break her promise right away and sneak back in. When she was sure that her concerns were unfounded, she set off toward the exit.  
  
"When she gets home, she will write a report stating that the offender has been released with a warning, and has been placed under probation to prevent further law violations. It's a bit of an unorthodox solution, but maybe it won't catch anybody's eye. In addition, she could only hope that her confidence in Maiev, and even more so in Illidan, would not prove to be a mistake. It would be difficult to explain to her superiors why she had not handed over a potentially dangerous mage to the military and placed his former warden – widely known to be unstable - as his supervisor. Well, she obviously wouldn't be able to plead ignorance. But if Maiev fulfills her obligation as obsessively as she used to be, she will surely be able to keep the demon hunter and herself at hand... At least she hoped... Then she'll have to talk to Jarod..." Shandris reviewed her tasks, while kicking a crumpled sheet in front of her, wishing that the last event could be avoided, but she knew that sooner or later she has to confess to her husband. She could only hope that her sister-in-law would benefit from her new job and not sink deeper. Finally, she picked up the trash and walked to the bin to get rid of it with her annoying thoughts.

"Damn you, Shandris..." Maiev muttered to herself as she stopped at an intersection, waiting anxiously for the light to turn green. The sudden onset of wintry weather only worsened her mood.  
  
The city of Astranaar was relatively close to the sea, so generally winter was mild, but this year nature had a different plan it seemed. The evening rainfall froze solid on the sidewalks of the wide avenue, turning it into an obstacle course for all of those who desperately tried to get to their workplace.  
Shop-windows, that once attracted customers were now sheepishly hiding their wares behind glasses decorated by the morning frost, and office buildings towering over one another obscured even the little sunlight that had been filtered through the dirty gray clouds.  
  
The light turned green, and Maiev quickly crossed while murmuring. Two more corners - she thought, squeezing the bulky folder under her arm. It tolerated the rumpling in silence, quietly concealing the long line of papers waiting to be filled. She didn't apply as a therapist, but to keep Illidan on a short leash! Sure, as if her and him would sit peacefully over a cup of coffee in a restaurant, discussing what had happened since the last mandatory report to write it down for her new boss. A murlock would produce an award-winning piece of literature sooner! In addition, Shandris made it clear to her that she had informed the demon hunter about her sphere of action and what her job's nature was. Maiev could already see Illidan's arrogant smirk in her mind's eye, taking advantages of her position to mock her. Had she not been so vulnerable, she would have never taken the job! But at that moment she desperately tried to hold on to something... anything! Unfortunately, this happened to be the unexpected reappearance of Illidan. Oh, how he would gloat if he were to know the pathetic excuse she used to cling to life! Heck, who is she tries to fool, he already knew it, even before her, since their clash at the top of the Black Temple... Fortunately, self-defense is allowed, at worst she can plead that's why the idiot's nose has broken if he can't behave. This thought finally made her feel a little better as she turned at the next corner.  
  
After a while the night elf arrived at her destination. Two weeks had passed since the last time she was at ReLife's downtown centre, when she saw the Betrayer for the first time in two thousand years. He just had to reapper on that day!   
  
A chilling feeling came over Maiev, but this time not because of the icy breeze that was sweeping across the street, but of the memories that were running through her mind. The frustration, the hopelessness, the huge empty waiting room, the number in her hand, the request on her lap... Then everything happened so fast. She was struck dumb by Shandris's call. She didn't even really know how she got out of the building or where her Passing request disappeared. Perhaps she throw it away with her serial number? Well, she didn't care either way. She only recalled how that name was cutting it's way to her consciousness with primal force, filling her with vitality.  
  
The next thing she remembered was half-way asking for directions to ReLife's Downtown Office from an old dwarf woman. The lady looked at her so veiled that Maiev was sure that she mistook her for a grieving relative. Although considering how awfully she looked that day, it may not have been too surprising. But it didn't matter anymore. If she was to do her job well - and she can stop herself from beating up her protegee - then she won't have to fill out that damn request ever again. Surprised by her sudden optimism, she raised her gaze at the building, but it didn't become nicer since the last time. Unimpressed by the unobtrusive gray cube-looking building, Maiev glanced at her phone's displays.  
  
"Almost eight, he should be..." She couldn't even finish her sentence when she picked up on moving from across the door. Through the dirty glass the well-known green eyes appeared first, then the huge bat wings, demon horns, hooves, and tattoos covering the upper body unfolded slowly. Beside the approaching figure, another tiny creature was trying to keep up with him. Maiev thought she recognized the goblin from the last time. Garlobe accompanied Illidan all the way to the door, and when he saw the woman waiting on the other side, he nodded to the man and then he showed a clean pair of heels. Maiev still remembered how terrified he was of the demon the last time, so his behaviour was no surprise at all.   
  
At the corner of her mouth a barely visible grin began to appear as the door opened, and this time without walls she stood face to face with her former prisoner. Oh, how many times have she fanasized about this moment! Until that dreams of her got thwarted by that nasty job description. Matters not... If she knew Illidan well, then soon or later he will surely cause trouble. And then, she will be there... Until that she will fulfill her job properly.  
  
"Well, well... look who's on time for once." she pecked at the man.  
  
"Maiev." the demon hunter made a greeting gesture, but his gaze was already looking somewhere else. His temples protruded, his jaw slightly strained, and Maiev concluded that he was trying to concentrate. Slowly, without alarming the man, she reached for her dagger fastened on her belt. If he tries to fire a spell, she will not take her sister-in-law's instruction into account to leave the action to the authorities, and she will take immediate measures. But nothing happened. Illidan stared intently at the dirty highway's lights, the skyscrapers obscuring the sun, and the cars crawling slowly in the traffic jam enveloped by exhaust fumes. Maiev finally got bored of the wait.  
  
"What are you doing?" she asked suspiciously. She knew the man had lost his eyes several millennia ago, so she quickly ruled out sightseeing as a possible activity.  
  
"Looking around?" Illidan turned to her, but her incomprehensible expression forced him to explain further. "The energy flow in the world has changed entirely. Back in the day magic flowed through everything, but now... nothing! I can still sense it, but just faintly."   
  
"So?"  
  
"I'm trying to figure out what kind of new power resource I'm sensing, and I'd appreciate if you could let go of your dagger's grip." he looked up, and Maiev, in shame of being caught, fulfilled his request with annoyance. "I can see it encompassing the buildings and if my sight is right then it flows through those strange ropes." he said as he pointed to a pylon.  
  
"It's an electric cord. Electricity is running through it."  
  
"Electricity" said absently the man" It reminds me of lightning."   
  
"Similar, indeed." she pondered as the demon hunter continued to study the city. As he stood beside her, so close after so many years, Maiev couldn't help but to feel thrilled, as her twisted mind was slowly overwhelmed by with hate-filled joy. She looked at him as beast looks at their prey, almost tasting its sweet flesh, filling their long starving body with bliss. The experience was almost ecstatic. But before she could fully lose herself in the feeling, Illidan suddenly set off, and if she did not want to lose sight of him, she had to run after the man. "Hey, where do you think you’re going?" but no answer came.  
  
Illidan stood a few meters away in front of an electronics shop's window displaying several large-screen TVs. On one screen a football match was broadcast, on another the news was on, and yet on another a movie's teaser was on the screen. The latter caught the man's attention in particular. He then turned to Maiev after the short, half-minute video had finished playing for the third time.  
  
"Is this happening now?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Is there a war somewhere? Is this happening now?" he pointed at the screen where a car had been blown up for the fourth time.  
  
"No, that's a movie." she waved. She just began to realize how difficult her job as a patron will be.  
  
"Movie?"  
  
"Yes. Like an act that you can watch anytime. It's for entertainment."  
  
"I see. And what is this thing that the image reflects from?"  
  
"I think you mean the TV."  
  
"Fascinating... Can you tell me more about it?"  
  
"What do you think I am, an encyclopedia?"  
  
"So you don't know." Illidan concluded, and Maiev already regretted not giving a less offensive answer, provoking a response, which might have missed the cushion, but after this trying to explain it to the man would have been in vain and acting cynical would just make his battle of words victory even sweeter, and she would not want to give that to him. She decided it would be better to end the conversation and finally get to work. Without a word, she grabbed one of Illidan's horns and, despite his loud protest, pulled him away from the TVs.

The bell hung over the entrance of the small fast-food restaurant ringed joyfully as the door opened, signaling to the bored staff that they had to work for a change as guests arrived. Maiev looked around in the empty place with satisfaction. That's exactly what she was looking for. Originally, she wanted to sit in her least hated fast-food restaurant, but the morning rush was still on, thanks to students being late for their university lectures, so she preferred to take the wardrobe-sized and not-too-family-friendly looking Illidan to a less crowded place. At the end she settled for the run-down chick-snack restaurant.  
  
Despite the dim light conditions, the staff did not turn on the lights, they probably tried to save on everything else as well, but it didn't bother the two guests. They could still clearly see the tables that had fallen victims to vandalism, the once beige, but now heavily worn walls and the withered potted plants on the uncleaned windowsill. Maiev made Illidan sit down to a table with bar stools instead of chairs where she thought that he would have enough room for his huge wings, then rushed to the cashier to order. Meanwhile she kept her eyes on the staring demon hunter.  
  
"Can I help you"? asked the grease-smelling, probably criminally underpaid human teenager. He wiped his left hand unthinkingly into his work suit and placed it over the touch screen's interface.  
  
"I would like to have a chicken wrap and a coffee."  
  
"And for your friend?" the boy looked over her shoulder, then flashed a smile, revealing his disjointed teeth. "So metal!"  
  
"My order, please." said the night elf, placing emphasis on her words with a menacing glance.

A few minutes later, Maiev returned to the table with a tray in her hand, and one didn't have to be particularly empathetic to see how frustrated she was, the harsh, bashing sound of the plastic on the wood just proved it. Illidan stared silently at the woman's brutality against the restaurant's equipments. He didn't want to risk her anger, as he still remembered too vividly how she had dragged him across several corners grabbing his horn.  
  
"Here." The night elf threw a paper-wrapped package at him. He gazed suspiciously at the unknown object, then at the woman, who was gloomily opening a similar package. "I didn't poison it." she said bitterly, and seemed to regret it immensly. The cashier boy somehow managed to get an order out of her for him too at the end. But at least Maiev didn't have to listen to the boy's stupid questions anymore...  
  
"I'm a demon, I don't need food."  
  
"Normal creatures don't eat solely because they are hungry." Maiev replied, then took a bite in her own sandwich. To her surprise, it was exceptionally delicious. She couldn't stand the cheap fast-food meal, which wasn't on her list of what she considered edible, and was a far cry from her favored traditional Kaldorei dishes, but she had to admit that the crispy fried chicken breast flavored with spicy sauce and fresh vegetables made a special delicacy. She would have preferred to praise the food loudly, but she felt it would have been inappropriate for the situation she was in, not to mention her company. But at the end she didn't have to, because the demon hunter did instead at the next moment.  
  
"This thing is surprisingly delicious." he said to Maiev's surprise. She hesitated for a moment if she cared to share her own similar opinion, but eventually decided against it. Like hell would she chit-chat with the Betrayer! "If only it wouldn't be so milk-and-water, it's dripping everywhere!" Illidan said as he tried to keep the chunks of vegetables in the roll while the dressing ran unhindered down on his forearm, getting ingrained into the bandage wrapped around his hands. Eventually a huge slice of tomato slipped out and fell onto the table. Maiev couldn't help herself and started to laugh gloatingly at him for his annoyance.  
  
"Stop. Hold it this way and then it won't fall apart." she leaned over the table to show Illidan how to grab the sandwich, then offered a napkin to him. "If possible try to eat properly, cleaning is not in my job description." she said. The demon hunter nodded as a thank you, then tried again to bite into the wrap, this time leaving the table clean.  
  
Maiev waited to see if he gets on with the meal, then returned to her own wrap. Meanwhile, she was contemplating her situation. When was the last time she ate with someone? For months, this was her first normal community experience... Fate is playing a cruel game with her. But at least her dignity could not be hurt. It has long been faded into oblivion over the years, when for months she was lying on the cold stone in that dark den with no purpose like a pitiful worm. Her remaining pride got her only a job as a bounty hunter and a dysfunctional family relationship.  
However, she could not ponder on her state any longer. Illidan bit into the roll wrongly again, and its contents dropped straight onto the table. Maiev looked at the awkward man with a bitter smile. It's gonna be even worse than she thought... but at least there's a reason to wake up in the morning. For starters, that's enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this is the longest chapter so far. As you can see, there's a shift in mood and I hope I managed to make it happen somewhat naturally. This was a hard chapter to write.
> 
> I'm thinking about removing the other tags from the fics, as I realised I cannot give enough spotlight for the other two ship beside the main pair (Maiev and Illidan). My original plan was to write about three relationships in different state (a blossoming one, a marriage with kids and an old couple), but I don't think I can pull it off. The other two pair will be in the fic as they play important role in the main characters life, tho. Should I try to write accoringly to my original plan or concentrate solely on the MaievxIllidan ship? Please, let me know! Thank you so much!


	6. Aunts and muffins

  
Chapter Six

  
  
"Sister, are you all right?" Jarod's voice sounded more worried than usual through Maiev's old, battered phone. Without waiting for an answer, he continued the question-storm. "You didn't jump at each other's throats, did you? Why didn't you tell me you were starting today? I would have gone there! What were you doing? Are you home yet?" At that point Maiev was running out of patience, she had to interrupt her brother's volley.  
  
"Do you want to hear the answers in chronological or relevance order?" The younger Shadowsong seemingly understood the woman's obviously cynical tone, stopped talking and let Maiev finally gather her thoughts. "Yes, I'm here, I got home recently. Everything is all right, I'm fine. Unfortunately, he is, too. And I didn't mention it because I didn't want you to come. This is my job, I know how to do it. I don't need help."  
  
"But..."  
  
"No 'but', Jarod! Your wife trusts me, follow her example."  
  
"You're right." he gave up as he sighed.  
  
The affectionate concern in his voice filled his sister with warmth. How fortunate that he didn't suspect what kind of madness she was about to do just a little while ago. How much pain he would have had to endure if she had succeeded... It's not like she would have been executed right away on that day, but she knew herself way too well that if she once submitted the request, she would go through with it.  
  
"So..." Jarod resumed the conversation. "What were you two doing?"  
  
"Let's see. I tugged him into a fast food restaurant, handed over his finished certificates and filled out the necessary papers. Then I came away. A week from now on we will meet there again."  
  
"Well, it really doesn't sound that bad." This was the most accurate description of the situation.   
  
Maiev was also surprised by just how much more pleasant her first meeting with The Betrayer was than she expected, but since this was Maiev, she would eat glass before she would ever admit that she kind of enjoyed it. She sneered. Did she miss social interactions so badly that she finds even that monster's company pleasing?! And they only ate a damn sandwich together...  
It's about time to do something about this problem of hers as well... She already missed her last chance, this was a do-or-die. "Tell me, Jarod. Is Lysende free at the weekend? I'd like to take her to pick a normal birthday present. Better late than never, right?"  
  
"Are you serious?"  
  
"You ask this as if you know me as such a prankster."  
  
"You're right. Wait, I'll ask her. Lysende!" she could hear the voice of his younger brother crying for his daughter, feeling that his earlier worries have disappeared.  
  
A faint smile appeared on Maiev's face. If she was planning to stay alive - and that is what she was aiming at from now on - then it was about time to get her relationship with her brother in order, and this time not just on the surface. No matter how much it would hurt her when the time comes. Until then she must do it not just for herself, but for Jarod, too. This is the right thing to do. She can't cause him any more pain. Her experience that day with Illidan had made her realize that she could no longer escape into the constant grip of loneliness to avoid the inevitable feeling of loss. Oh no, no, no. She won't thank him! Maybe she can buy him another sandwich on an another day. Even she can afford that much kindness. And maybe this time she will poison it... or at least put laxative in it.  
  
"Hello, Maiev?" Jarod returned to the phone. "She says it's fine by her."  
  
"All right. I'll check the details with her later." with that the woman said goodbye. The phone beeped to indicate that the line has been disconnected, and with it her connection to the outside world has ended as well. She was surrounded only by the small apartment's usual darkness, only the display of her cellphone was still lit. A dim light in the maelstrom. As the screen's light went out, Maiev began to think. What should she do until the weekend? After some quick pondering, she put on her tobacco coloured jacket. The whole day was ahead of her. And she would start it by visiting the gym.

~

  
  
Lysende would have had a better idea for the weekend, which she shared with her father, but seeing the man's telling look, she chose to voluntarily say yes to her aunt's offer. At that moment it undeniably showed that they were siblings. But at least she could choose her gift. However, she soon had to realize that she knew almost nothing about her aunt, especially regarding to her financial situation. Of what value ought she ask for? Unfortunately, she had forgotten to ask her father, and it was too late now. She stole a glance at the woman beside her and eyed her up and down. Black simple-cut linen trousers, laced boots, gray hoodie and a black leather jacket with cream-colored furskin. No jewelry or bag. As Lysende could remember, her aunt always dressed plainly. Could she have financial troubles? Maybe. She had never heard her talk about her job. Could she be unemployed? That would explain why she always gave lame gifts.  
  
"Is something wrong?" Maiev said suddenly, frightening her cousin beside her to death.  
  
"Oh no, of course not!" she fibbed without thinking, just to regret it the next moment. Here was the opportunity to ask what she wanted to know and she missed it. Lysende looked around in the huge mall with a resigned look.  
  
Maestra's Post was the only shopping centre in town, but no more was needed anyway as the building complex sufficiently compensated the public for its lack of competition. The facility welcomed the potential customers on four floors, accommodating many smaller and larger stores. The façade of the entrance was fashioned in traditional night elf architectural style to commemorate the long-standing post it was named after, but from the inside it was characterized by the spaciousness and brilliancy of modern architecture. The sun's glowing rays flowed through the enormous glass roof effortlessly, glinting every now and then on the huge, overarching artifical waterfall's surface at the enterance. One of the escalators stood silently to the annoyance of those on it while the security guards tried to free a clumsy vulpera's tail from the structure. Families were relaxing on the benches in the corridors after a long and arduous shopping tour, while elsewhere a group of teenagers was laughing louder than appropriate, attracting the disapproval of the elderly. Lysende watched them enviously as they passed by. She didn't know them, but she would have liked to hang out with her own friends somewhere. Maybe if they finish here quickly, she could still go over to Agariel... But first she would have to figure out what to ask for as a gift. She took a deep breath at last.  
  
"Aunt Maiev? I'm sorry, just..."  
  
"Hm?" she turned to her, and Lysende got cold feet. They may have been relatives, but Maiev didn't feel like a family member at all. How on earth she could ask politely how much money she was willing to spend on her gift? Anyway, it was too late. She caught the woman's attention and had to say something now.  
  
"So... You never mentioned it before... What's your profession?" she heaved at last, but immediately regretted it. "Idiot! What if she really doesn't have a job?" she sweared to herself, as she blushed in shame.  
  
"Jarod didn't tell you?" Maiev asked. But there was no sign of anger or shame in her tone, which somewhat calmed Lysende. At least she dared to open her eyes to see where they were going, but she still didn't have the courage to face her interlocutor.  
  
"Dad doesn't talk that much about you." she finally groaned.  
  
"I see. I'm a probation officer." Maiev replied after a short hesitation. Lysende was pleased that her aunt wasn't unemployed, but on the other hand she had no idea what a probationer was or how much they earned, so she was not one step ahead.  
  
"Oh, that must be fascinating!" she tried to pretend interest to her best abilities.  
  
"It is, but what about just finally asking what you really want to know?" hit her the mercilessly straight question, but Maiev didn't wait for the answer. "You choose whatever you want. There is no limit on the price." She turned again to her niece, who stared back at her numbly.  
  
"How did you know...?"  
  
"You checked my clothes a moment ago. Then you asked about my profession and you acted embarrassedly the whole time. One don't have to be the sharpest tool in the shed to figure out what you wanted to tactfully find out. That was considerate of you. Jarod raised you well." she replied, placing her right hand on Lysende's shoulder encouragingly. "I'm serious about what I've said. Choose whatever you want." She smiled a bit awkwardly, yet honestly at the girl, whose face has finally returned to its healthy color, and she nodded cheerfully, acknowledging in her mind that her aunt was quite pretty when she wasn't acting like an overly sour old bag.  
  
Although Maiev assured her that she could ask for anything, Lysende's utmost intention was to not abuse her aunt's generosity, so in the end she chose a blueberry-colored winter dress. They walked out of the fourth floor fashion store with satisfaction. Not far from there, a confectionery tried to lure in the sweet-mouthed customers with their colorfully decorated cakes and desserts. The young night elf looked at the muffins and caramel shortbreads craving. Suddenly she felt a gentle touch on her shoulder. Next to her, Maiev looked back at her with a faint smile and nodded questioningly towards the confectionery, and the girl's eyes lightened up. Her aunt winked, and the next moment they were browsing the menu.  
  
"Do you see through everybody like this, Aunt Maiev?" Lysende asked the woman sitting front of her as she cut a bite from her slice of the drum cake with a small spoon.  
  
"That's one of my special abilities."  
  
"What are the others?"  
  
"It's a secret." The night elf brought her index finger to her lips, then took another bite of her rum ball.  
  
"Can I ask you something else? If you don't take it as an insult..."  
  
"Well, well, out with it."  
  
"I've never seen you so... cheerful. I mean, you know... usually...  
  
"I am gloomy?"  
  
"Yes! But today ... As if you were somebody else. A new guy, perhaps?" she asked with a barely concealed excitement. In her age, it was natural that the boys were the most interesting subjects and were guessed to be behind every change, so Maiev was not surprised the least. She hesitated for a moment, then laughed.  
  
"Well, you could say that. But don't get me wrong. Not the way you think."  
  
"Then how?"  
  
"Lysende, you're crossing the line." Maiev winked a hint, and her niece had to admit that no matter how good the shared afternoon was, a single occasion can't overwrite years of superficial familiarity. She was disappointed to learn that she wouldn't know more about her aunt's mysterious admirer. Well... At least not that day. But maybe next time. Excited by the thought, she was about to ask her out for another afternoon, but when she looked up at her aunt's face, she saw no sign of her good mood left. Maiev's features hardened, she clenched her hands together, and with bristled eyebrows she was fixated at one point of the glass roof.  
  
"Sorry, I didn't mean to..."  
  
"Stay here. Do not move! Am I understood?" Maiev ordered her, not taking her eyes off even for a second.  
  
She slapped a few banknotes from her pocket on the table, then jumped off the chair and ran straight for the hallway. When having reached the barrier, she climbed onto it with a gentle motion, then leaped off. Lysende didn't have time to scream. There was a gap of at least seven meters between the two parallel corridors and they were at least twenty meters high. She was sure her aunt would fall to her death. Maiev jumped into the void with grace, putting big cats to shame, then disappeared mid-air in a blink of an eye and reappeared on the other side. She bumped into a few people as she rushed straight forward, then turned at the corner of the corridor leading to the roof and disappeared from Lysende's eyes. She didn't really understand what had happened. Where did Maiev disappear to in the air? She should have fallen. She simply vanished and just reappeared on the other side. She didn't even have time to blink, it happened so fast. What was that and how did she do it? She just sat there staring for minutes before she woke up from her initial shock and began to reach for her phone. But before she could dial her father, to her utter relief, she saw her aunt returning. She paid hastily, grabbed her gift and hurried to the woman.  
  
"Is everything alright?" Her voice had the same worried tone as her father's.  
  
"Of course. Just something came up. Can you go home alone or should I call a taxi?"  
  
"No, it'll be fine. It's still early. And the bus stops nearby."  
  
"I see. Then, if you excuse me..."  
  
"It's fine, really." She waved her hand and said goodbye to her company, heading for the escalator.  
  
Her earlier irritation of not being able to spend the day with her friends was long gone. What would have they done anyway? They would have watched a teledrama again while going into raptures over their eternal platonic loves for the umpteenth time. No, what she became a part of today was much more interesting. As if she had gained insight into a new and exciting world. Her aunt, whom she considered grumpy and boring before, turned out to be far more than meets the eye. Where did she learn to read people's minds like this? How did she disappear in the air? Who is that mysterious man she mentioned? What did she see on the roof, why does she have to leave now? So many mysteries, like in an adventure movie! She has to get to the bottom of it! And knowing her father, she would hardly get any answers from him, or if she would, it probably wouldn't be as stimulating as today was.  
  
"Aunt Maiev?" she shouted after the mysterious relative.  
  
"Hmm?" she turned back.  
  
"Can we hang out like this again? I have so many questions!" Lysende asked with sparkling eyes.


	7. Library

Chilling, icy wind whistled through the deserted roof yard. The breeze clutched into the sheets of free newspapers piled on the ground, flipping them open, just to slip away at the next moment and fly toward the benches and garden ornaments, covered by canvases, grabbing into them, then vanish as if it had never been there. The impressive pedestrianized courtyard at the top of Maestra's Post was closed to the public due to redesign, but this did not bother Illidan Stormrage, who took advantage of the desolation of the place, staying there for the time being. He was holding a supermarket advertisement as he leaned against a tree, studying the colorful images. As a demon, he couldn't feel the cool weather outside, but suddenly a shudder passed over him. Lowering the newspaper, he turned to the glass roof not far away, and looked at the multitude of shops and restaurants below. It didn't take long to find the source of his sinister feeling. Opposite of him, from a patisserie's patio a way too familliar pair of eyes looked back at him. A moment later, his former warden jumped up from her table, leaving her young company behind and headed for the stairs leading up to the roof. Illidan sighed. He put down the magazine and mentally prepared himself for Maiev's arrival. He didn't have to wait long. The door slid open behind him with force that could put even Dreadlords into shame.  
  
"What are you doing here? Are you following me?" the night elf screamed in anger. Just as she opened it, she slammed the entrance shut and stood in front of the demon hunter, presumably waiting for answers.  
  
Illidan finally rose from the ground and straightened slowly, revealing the difference in height between them, and the man wondered yet again just how petite the Warden actually was without her armour. She barely reached his shoulder. Those huge shoulder pads optically helped to make her appear bigger and scarier than she really was, however, it would have been a mistake to underestimate her. She was undoubtedly a dangerous adversary, he could not deny it, and even though Shandris assured him that he would not be harmed, they were talking about Maiev there... He decided it would be preferable not to provoke the woman already on edge, and prudentially pointed at the paper bundle.  
  
"I'm reading."  
  
"You are blind. How?"  
  
"Are you seriously interested, or you just want to banter?"  
  
Maiev took her eyes off him, just to check if there really was something where he was pointing, then immediately gazed back at him, and she didn't look any more serene.  
  
"Advertising papers?"  
  
"That's what I could find." the man spread his arms.  
  
"Libraries existed twelve thousand years ago, too, imbecile. I doubt they are novelty for you.  
  
"No, but the New Common Language is." he replied. He didn't belived for a minute that his words could move her, but to his relief, she seemed to be slightly eased.  
  
"Stay here." She ordered him assertively, then disappeared behind the front door.  
  
Illidan sighed and considered his options. He could stay and wait for Maiev to return and find out why she is keeping him there, or make a run for it, risking her anger that he would have to face at latest within a few days, and then surely there would be no living creature on this planet who could calm her. Not that he was truly afraid of her, as he overpowered her several times. She was just lucky at the Black Temple as she ambushed him while he was ailing. At the same time, he didn't see the point in angering her unnecessarily. He didn't come back just to start running from her again... He decided to stay. And anyway, the last time was almost bearable. Except for the horn-pulling...  
Illidan glanced again at the confectionery. Maiev waved goodbye to her young company and headed for the roof, but suddenly stopped and turned back. Probably the other night elf shouted after her. He didn't know the girl, but that was understandable. She was young, even in human measure. Why was an adolescent lass in such a rotten woman's company, like Maiev? And why were they sitting in an inn-looking place? And why did she look at her with such admiration now? However, he did not have much time to reflect on these issues. Within seconds, the front door reopened, signaling the return of his probation officer.  
  
"You know, it's none of my business whom you spend your time with, but that little girl seems a bit too young for you, don't you think?" but instead of an answer, he received a sizeable punch in his stomach, with such force that he nearly collapsed.  
  
"Lysende is my niece, you quilboar!" the woman spat at him, and Illidan had to admit that he had missed by quite a long shot with his conclusion. He tried to commit to memory to ask his questions more tactfully next time if he doesn't want Maiev's fist to find its way into his stomach again. And who knows, maybe next time it won't even stop until it reaches the other end... His warden, still not finished, grabbed his horn again and tugged him peremptorily toward the exit, while the demon hunter pledged that he would never go to that roof again to read...

~

The Silverwind Library's ornately carved ebony door opened at an easy pace, making way for the dim light and the two guests to enter. The entrance opened into a spacious foyer, with corridors leading to the various wings of the library on each side, and a wide stone staircase to the upper floor. Next to it, behind a dotted table, an aging male gnome with glasses leaned over a newspaper and wrote something on it with his pen from time to time, obviously solving in a crossword puzzle.   
Due to the sudden flood of light, he raised his balding head wondering and looked at the visitors standing before him, but soon he regretted it. He held the magazine in front of him as a shield, hiding himself as much as possible. The pages rattled loudly as the librarian's hand trembled with fear.  
  
"I...I...I've already told youuuuu...w-we're closed! I'm not even working here, just... er... I'm filling in for my brother, he'll come back in a minute... I'll go and find him!" he tried to sneak out under the table, but Maiev reached over the furniture and pulled the gnome back to place. "Then I guess I'll stay..." he stammered. “How may I help?”  
  
"He did the same the last time. I didn't understand a word of his." Illidan turned to the probation officer.  
  
"Why doesn't that surprise me?" she gave the demon hunter a telling look, then addressed the gnome. "I want to enroll."   
  
Upon hearing the woman's words the gnome raised his bushy eyebrow in astonishment, expressing his doubt, as if he didn’t believe he was not going to be hurt, but then nodded and took out a blank reading card. The Silverwind Library was probably the last institution on the continent to use the old paper-based cards instead of the newer electronic plastic ones.  
  
"May I see your personal documents?" the man stretched out his tiny hands and soon was busy with writing the night elf's data in the blank spaces. When he was done, he stamped the card and looked at the visitors with a grin. Apparently, he hadn't issued any new reading card for a long time. "Maybe the gentleman wants to enroll as well?" he turned to Illidan, forgetting surprisingly quickly that he had been shaking like a meat-jelly just a few moments ago, but Maiev answered the question.  
  
"I want a partner card for him. Any obstacles?  
  
"No, no." The gnome's eyes sparkled and he reached for another card under the table. Unlike the previous white one, it was bright pink with fewer checkboxes. "May I have you name, sir?  
  
"He asks for your name."  
  
"Illidan Stormrage." said the demon hunter, looking doubtfully at the woman next to him. Is Maiev really helping him? Thinking about it, Shandris mentioned that part of her job was to support his integration, but he didn't think she would take it seriously. Before he could delve deeper into his thoughts, his probation officer paid, then politely said goodbye to the librarian and turned to him.  
  
"Here, take it." she handed the reader's card to him. "The reader-room is upstairs, to the right. It is open from 08:00 to 20:00, just like the library. In case you want to borrow something, I wrote that on this note. Just show it to the gnome. You have two weeks to bring the books back. I do not pay late fees."  
  
Illidan stared for a moment at the small piece of paper and the card, then came to himself and took it out of her hand. He studied them for a while, then put them in his pocket and looked at Maiev questioningly.  
  
"Don't thank me." the night elf glanced to the side. Noticeably none of them liked gratitude, so she thought it was better to obviate the issue. "Part of my job."  
  
"I thought so." Illidan said. "But that will make it easier for me to get to know this new world." he shifted his weight from one foot to another. Although it wasn't for his liking to thank his old enemy, he still felt he should say something. "There are few things I hate more than not knowing or understanding something"  
  
Maiev was completely of the same mind. The only thing she hated even more is having to agree with The Betrayer for the second time this week. Two more times than she would have liked. Not just this week, in her entire life. She was seriously thinking about visiting one of those specialist doctors his brother once mentioned to her. What did he say, what they were called? Psyche-logistics maybe...? She made a barely noticeable grimace.  
  
"If learning is so important to you, why didn't you ask your brother? Shan'do Stormrage could have dealt with this for you..." But she couldn't even finish the sentence when the demon hunter interrupted.  
  
"No! Keep my brother out of this." his voice was tense as in the past, when Malfurion's name was mentioned, but Maiev did not waver.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Could you try not to poke that owl beak of yours into my business for a change?" Illidan asked irritatedly, but almost immediately regretted it. At that moment, he was in Maiev's debt, and if he wanted to be able to count on her help in the future, he had to concede that he would have to behave, even if she bombards him with unpleasant questions. Meanwhile, Maiev was apparently ready hit back, but when she was about to open her mouth, Illidan raised his hand apologetically, signaling that there was no need for a dispute. Maiev's eyes continued to spark with anger, but she seemed willing to give him a chance. She took a deep breath, and after a moment of silence, she nodded to let him speak.  
  
"The last time I saw my brother, we made peace, but I did not earn forgiveness. When I returned to life at the Nighthold, Tyrande was there. They knew about my presence and my role on the Broken Shore. The fact that neither she nor my brother came to see me, told me everything. I want to respect their decision." he replied.  
  
Maiev listened carefully to his words, watching his face. Is he honest? Her instincts told her that he was. She was surprised at her willingness to believe The Betrayer, but there was something in his voice and body language that Maiev could hardly phrase to herself. Could it be vulnerability? In the place of the always arrogant, impetuous and ruthless Illidan stood an unknown, almost humble figure, who had lost his brother's love because of his idiotic decisions. It was something she could feel sympathy for. She thought of Jarod as he rushed to her in relief when she escaped from the captivity of Blackrook Hold. Even after she tried to put him to death...  
  
She quickly brushed off the memory and nodded, indicating that she understood what he had to say. After that, not many words were exchanged between them. They agreed on the next mandatory meeting's date, and with that, Illidan headed upstairs to the reading room, while Maiev was on the way to the library exit. From the doorframe, she looked back at the demon hunter slowly climbing the stairs. She could be in his place...  
  
Maiev set forth to take a detour and visit her brother.


	8. Forgiveness

The sky had been coloured by the setting sun in a vivid pinkish hue. It only appeared every now and then between the towering, unshapely multi-storey apartments. The parking lots were crammed with the vehicles of the residents, bringing some colour to the gray housing estate. Maiev hated these cube buildings the most. In her own opinion nothing could ever compete with the traditional kaldorei architecture anyway, but even the few who remained of her people rarely shared her views on the matter. Among them was her own brother, who was living with his small family in one of the horrendous buildings, forcing her to admire the terrible concrete sea from time to time.

  
Maiev stuck to her resolution and headed right there. She searched between the identical buildings for the one where Jarod lived, then, taking advantage of the fact that a human family had just come home, she slipped past them at the entrance as they opened it and ran straight to the fourth floor. She was about to knock on the door when she realized that maybe she shouldn't just tumble in uninvited. She took her phone from her pocket and was astonished to realize that she missed nearly thirty calls, all from her brother.  
 _  
"Lysende... "_ She should have told her not to mention her little incident in the mall to her father, but she had completely forgotten about it. It seemed probable that the girl presented the events to her father more dramatically than how it had actually happened, explaining the dozens of calls. Without hesitation, she pressed the call button and immediately after the first ringing, her brother's desperate voice was on the line.  
  
"Maiev? Maiev, are you ok? Is everything alright?"   
  
"Yes, little brother, don't worry. I just muted my phone and forgot to turn the sound back on." she confessed sincerely.  
  
"What happened? Where are you now?"  
  
"In front of your door." the woman replied, and the sound of footsteps struck her almost immediately, then the next moment Jarod's worn face appeared from behind the door.  
  
"Praise to Elune!" he sighed as he hung up the phone. Behind her, Shandris showed up in the hallway.  
  
"Honey, did you find her?"  
  
"Yes, my love, she is right here." the night elf replied to his wife, then invited her sister - still standing in the doorway - into the apartment.  
  
"What happened?" Shandris inquired to Maiev's utmost annoyance. She had to figure out quickly how she could pitch in her presence that she had made a scene in the mall because of Illidan, frightening her niece to death, and also a few passers-by. Not even a week had passed since she started her job, she didn't want to be already fired. Luckily, Jarod accidentally came to her help.  
  
"Honey, let it go. She is in one piece, that's enough for me." he averted the question, and his wife - though reluctantly - seemed to give up trying to figure out what had happened. Maiev praised her brother's name with sincere gratitude in her mind. "But what brings you here, sister?" her brother turned to her.  
  
"I wanted to talk to you about something. It's personal." she added firmly, and Jarod apparently got the message.  
  
He gestured to her wife to leave them alone, then led his sister into the living room and sat on the couch. Shandris frowned one more time at her sister-in-law, but she kept her husband's wish above all else, so she unwillingly complied. She closed the door and probably started preparing dinner, or at least the clattering sounds of pots and other kitchen appliances led Maiev to that conclusion.  
  
"So, you have met Illidan?" Jarod asked his sister, after making sure his wife was out of earshot. Although Maiev concealed it flawlessly, she was surprised by her brother's lightning fast and accurate conclusion. "I guess that's why you didn't want to talk in front of Shandris." he explained as he offered his guest tea and then poured himself a cup, too.  
  
"As expected from my little brother." she admitted. "He was lounging in the closed roof garden. I just made sure he was not scheming something. Then I enrolled him to the library."  
  
"To the library?"  
  
"I had to, that idiot was trying to learn the New Common Language through newspaper advertisements! I doubt it will get him far if he knows how to sell everything at half price until the end of the promotion..."  
  
"It's kind of you." Jarod nodded appreciatively. He didn't expect his sister to be able to act as a probation officer for Illidan, but it seemed his beloved was right to belive in her, and he was worrying over nothing yet again.  
  
"I was just doing my job." she snorted with frustration, trying to avoid even the slightest suggestion that she would ever voluntarily help the Betrayer.  
  
"Of course, you're right." Jarod let the woman's answer go unchallenged. "But I'm glad you seem to be enjoying your job. This put my mind to rest."  
 _  
"Here we go. He had to worry about me again."_ Maiev thought, but no matter how much regretted causing so much trouble to her brother, she was overjoyed to have someone who is genuenly concerned about her. Suddenly Illidan's elegiac look flashed before her mind eyes. She lingered on the memory for a moment, then took a deep breath. Jarod, almost as if he sensed the change in mood within his sister, leaned closer to her with sincere attention.  
  
"Well, out with it, what's on your mind?"  
  
"My little brother... I've never been the sister you deserve, I've always been aware of that. But then why? Why are you so lenient with me? Why did you forgive the unforgivable?" she finally blurted it out. She looked at her brother in shame and waited for his answer.  
  
"That's weighed upon your mind?" Jarod smiled. "Because you're my sister."  
  
"I see." she sighed.  
  
"That's not the answer you've hoped for?"  
  
"It doesn't matter what I wanted to hear. More important that you were honest."  
  
Jarod's face winced.  
  
"Did Illidan say something to you? If he tries to confuse you, I'll..." he raised his fist and shook it menacingly. As he sat on the couch in his home-style attire - including a hole sock - it all looked more comical than threatening. Maiev smiled at her brother's militancy. He couldn't stand a chance against the mage twelve thousand years ago either, and they both knew it.  
  
"He talked about Shan'do Stormrage." Maiev muttered. "About how he never forgave him." His brother finally understood what it was all about.  
  
"Don't worry. Whatever may have happened, it doesn't matter. The past is in the past. I'll always be here in your time of need. That's what siblings are for." He put his hand on his sister's shoulder and smiled encouragingly.  
  
Maiev remained silent. She wondered quietly for a while about what Jarod told her before she said goodbye. As she was about to leave, she looked back from the door.  
  
"I'm proud to have you as my brother. Thank you for being here for me."  
  
"And I'm proud to have you as my sister."  
  
The noise of the shutting front door indicated that Maiev has left and Jarod remained alone with his thoughts. He had never thought that his sister was still grinding about what had happened back then. Did she derive solace from his words? He doubted that. As long as she couldn't forgive herself, he could say anything, it would fall on deaf ears. But maybe something has started now. The fact that she was so upset about Malfurion's actions and was capable of showing empathy for Illidan on some level was a testament to this. Perhaps Shandris was right, and this work could really help his sister find the right balance and finally leave her hatred behind.  
  
As if she had felt her husband's thoughts, Shandris entered the living room. She sat next to her lover, leaning her head on his shoulder and stroking his arm.  
  
"Is everything alright, my love?"  
  
"Of course, honey. We just talked about a little this and that." Jarod embraced his wife. He turned to her and leaned over to grace her lips with a kiss.  
  
"Who is Illidan?" Lysende, stuck her head out of her room, interrupting her parents' lovely moment. "Aunt Maiev's new boyfriend?" Shandris could barely keep herself from breaking out in a loud laugh at the question, and Jarod had to turn away so his daughter couldn't see him giggling as he scolded her for eavesdropping again.

~

The last rays of the sun were about to disappear on the zigzag-like horizon formed by endless chains of mountains. As the night slowly descended, the stars began to show their radiant body on the nocturnal sky of Hyjal, and with them a handful of night elves began their preparation for their millennia-old tradition. The group, wearing white silk priestess dresses, set off with a wicker basket on their arms to welcome the night and say their common prayer for their Goddess. At their head, Tyrande Whisperwind walked with persistent humility within her heart toward her beloved Elune. Her husband, Malfurion Stormrage, was watching every step of his love from nearby, resting at the base of a tree, amazed over and over again by the woman's unceasing beauty over thousands of years. He saw his companion as beautiful as she was in their youth. As his wife slowly disappeared from his range of vision, his thoughts once again strayed to old, better days. It was a useless pastime, as nothing could change the past, and he knew that well, yet he found himself more and more often pondering over bygone times.  
  
The susurrate sounds of the night were interrupted by a loud default phone ringtone, distracting Malfurion from the oh so fond memories of his heart. After some difficulty, he manadged to get his   
brick-sized mobile from his satchel and stared at its display. It showed an unkown number. The Archdruid was surprised by the call, as not many used to seek him out in the last few centuries, especially not by phone. It was only because of the wish of one of his students that he acquired such a device almost two decades ago to get in touch when needed. Malfurion pressed the button with the small green handset and lifted the phone to his ear.  
  
"Good evening, Malfurion Stormrage speaking."  
  
"Shan'do, this is Maiev Shadowsong." the woman introduced herself.  
  
"Maiev?" the druid was surprised. If he didn't expect someone to call him, it was her. According to his latest information, she worked as a bounty hunter and she felt it was her personal mission to finish   
off every remaining undead on Azeroth's surface. Shandris said she wasn't in good shape. Although somewhat adapted to modern technology, she was unable to integrate into society and continously showed signs of obsession, and more recently, alcoholism. With that in mind, he spoke into the phone again.  
  
"I'm listening, how may I help you?"  
  
"It's about Illidan."


	9. The Stormrage Brothers

A sinister fog has descended upon Astranaar in the dawn. The gray veil could have been cut with a knife, but it could not discourage Illidan Stormrage. He squatted like a gargoyle on the top of a skyscraper as he observed the city. The high winds got in and out of his hair, and he enjoyed every moment of it. The ice-cold piercing gales might have been a nuisance for others, but to him, it was freedom which he could taste for the first time since millennia. No nine-steps long cell, nor Burning Legion, and most importantly, no Warden chasing after him. He was his own master once again. He could do whatever he wanted, and he enthusiastically immersed himself in the discovery of the new Azeroth. He was fascinated by the modern technology, the huge, luxurious cities that had put the former Zin-Azshari into shame, the crowds that flooded the streets even at night...  
  
His gaze suddenly stopped at one point. In spite of the dense fog, the World Tree, Nordrassil, could be easily seen in the distance. His joy somwehat abated. He watched the tree longingly for a short time, then sighed.  
  
"No... it's enough to know that you're alive ..." he whispered to himself. As he tried to regain his composure, he inadvertently recalled his conversation with Maiev in the library. Strangely enough, she not only proved helpful the last time, but also showed some compassion. Well, at least he thought that's what her unusual silence and lack of taunts was meant to be. He wondered why. Suddenly, a revelation came to him. What about her brother? Jarod Shadowsong was his name, if his memory served him right. Could something have happened to him, serving as a reason for her emphaty? He decided to try to find it out tactfully later on.  
  
"Which reminds me..." he straightened up. "It's time to get going if I don't want to be late and anger Maiev..."

  
~

  
The door of the shabby fast-food restaurant slammed open with tremendous force, making the bell hanging above cry out in a bitter ululation. Illidan didn't shudder as his apparently ill-tempered probation officer slumped down on a chair in front of him. His hurry proved to be in vain. He quickly considered his options and decided not to say anything. But despite all his consideration, the Warden's rage could not be avoided by mere silence.  
  
"What?” she growled, but without waiting for an answer, she jumped up and stormed out to order from the menu, leaving Illidan alone with his thoughts. He sighed. Last time he was almost grateful to Maiev, but obviously that day must have been the result of favourable conjunction of the stars that made her so willing, and he was right to suspect that it wouldn’t be the norm onward. But it would have helped a lot if her attitude had been more... tolerable... To tell the truth, he didn't even understand how she could take a job that included not killing him in the first place.  
  
"What have I done now that made you mad?" he asked the returning woman.  
  
"Can't you put your ego aside for a second? My world doesn't revolve around you."  
  
Of course, that was a lie, she knew very well that she had been obsessed with Illidan for some time. Although she had achieved some improvement over the past two thousand years, it only lasted until her brother announced that he was having a child with Shandris, giving up his immortality. The mere thought of the following seventy years was enough to drift her to the brink of despair, so she quickly dismissed the memories. That wasn't the cause of her anger anyway. Exceptionally, the other Stormrage was at fault. Obstinacy seemed to be in their genes. How could he reject his own brother so indifferently? He didn't even consider talking things through! If she could be forgiven by Jarod after almost taking his life, then it's not right for Malfurion not to give his brother a chance!  
  
Recalling the conversation with Shan'do from a few days ago made her simmer with anger. She threw the plastic tray she was holding in her hand on the desk. Bitterly, she began to unpack her sandwich, then realising that she forgot something, pushed the tray over to Illidan. There was another package on it, similar to hers.   
  
"Take it."  
  
Illidan stared at her, puzzled. Now what? She's still willing to help him? At the end, he thought it was better not to reject Maiev's offer, and slowly began to unwrap the food. It seemed he had to get used to not being able to read the woman. He guessed it was likely that her hatred towards him and her sense of duty were having a life-and-death struggle, and fortunately the latter seemed to be on the winning side. He wouldn't have minded for sure if he could continue to benefit from her. Accessing the library's material was a huge help to him. He has learned the basics of the New Common Language in the last few days, and was able to chat quite well with Firglibec, the librarian. The old gnome got over his fear of him surprisingly fast, and after he managed to figure out what the demon was looking for, he kept bringing various language books to Illidan's desk industriously, one by one. The old man, like him, valued knowledge more than appearance.  
  
"Has something else happened this weekend that I need to know about?” Maiev took out the first sheet from the folder after finishing her breakfast. Illidan shook his head. The woman gazed at him with a pungent look, then looked back at the paper and grabbed a pen. "Then I'll just write that you enrolled to the library." she said, but she hasn’t come to the point of actually writing it down as her phone on the desk started to ring loudly. Maiev annoyedly turned her gaze at the device, but when she saw the name on the screen, her attitude changed. She picked up the phone and rushed out of the restaurant without a word. When she was out of range, she pressed the Answer icon.  
  
Illidan watched the woman from behind the glass curiously, whose initially stern expression slowly seemed to soften during the conversation. She glanced at him, then quickly turned her back. After a short while the call ended and Maiev returned to the table with satisfaction, with a faint smile on her face, as if she had received good news. She put the phone away in her light blue, worn-out jeans, then reached for her fur hooded jacket.  
  
"Take your breakfast, we're leaving" she ordered the man. "You can eat the rest on the way. The railway is about ten minutes away from here, I hope you can finish until then, because you can't eat on the train."  
  
"Wait, where are we going?" the demon tried to keep up with the night elf, as she had already opened the front door.  
  
"To Hyjal."

~

Illidan watched the fields from the train window in annoyance, beating on the floor with his hoof angrily.  
  
"If you don't stop, I'll tie your legs." Maiev said, not looking up from the newspaper that has probably been left on the sear by a previous passanger.  
  
"I asked you to honor my request to leave my brother out of this!"  
  
"You didn't ask." she flipped the page. "You just told me why you don't want to contact your brother."  
  
"I thought that part was obvious!" Illidan growled at his companion, but she folded the magazine in half and slapped him with it between his horns.  
  
"Be quiet on the train. Good grief, you lack basic manners..."  
  
Illidan had no other choice but to suffer through the rest of the road in silence, without hoofbeating. Maiev said they were around half an hour away from their destination and meeting his brother, Malfurion Stormrage again. How many times had he imagined the moment over the years... What he was going to say, what he would do... but no matter how much he tried to word his thoughts, how much he tried to soften the druid's expression, in his imagination his twin only ever responded with a contemptuous look to all of his efforts. Illidan stared despondently at the rapidly passing landscape beside him. What's the point of this? What would change if his brother rejects him face to face? At least he could have convinced himself that his message from Argus had served its purpose, and perhaps Malfurion had forgiven him, but now, thanks to Maiev, his illusion soon will be shattered.  
  
" _Maiev..._ " He glanced angrily at the woman absorbed in her newspaper. Oh, sure, she'll enjoy the scene. How clever of her to conceal his torture as help. Even after so many years, she was able to impress him, unfortunately for the wrong reason.  
The train gradually slowed down and finally stopped at Hyjal station. Maiev looked up from her newspaper and signaled to his patroned to get off. Illidan's stomach twitched again.  
  
" _Why ...? Why am I getting off? Why am I following this woman? Why do I go after her, why don't I get away? Nothing awaits me there but another rejection and soul-crushing disappointment_." He asked himself, but he had known the answer for a long time.  
 _"Because I'm a pathetic fool who's still clinging to the last remnant of hope..."_  
  
Yet again, in his mind he saw Malfurion's relentless gaze, and he set out once more to try to change the immutable as Maiev led him to the scene of their meeting.

~

The fog refused to clear. It stubbornly hid away in a gray disguise of ordinariness the once beautiful green park where the Stormrage brothers were supposed to meet. Maiev looked back from time to time to check that the demon hunter was still behind her, but beside that she didn't pay much attention to him, and they made their way silently to the place of the rendezvous. In the center of the tiny grove an old tree stood majestically. Maiev led her patroned there and waited. After a while they noticed some movement from the far end of the park. Someone approached. Slowly, the outlines of a tall night elf began to emerge from the fog. Illidan recognized Malfurion immediately in the coming figure. Though he replaced his old druid garment with a finer one, the man's image remained just as he had lived in his memories. As the man slowly approached them, Illidan hectically tried to think through one last time what he was going to say.  
  
"Brother..." the demon hunter finally said in a slightly hesitant voice, but his words seemed to fall on deaf ears, as Malfurion kept coming nearer without pause. "My brother... I..." Illidan tried again to say his monologue somewhat louder, but his brother didn't react this time either, finally stopping before him. " _Is it really useless..._?" He asked himself as sorrow began to take over him. Malfurion stood before him exactly as he had imagined and feared for so many years. Then silence followed. Relentless and unbearable silence. Illidan desperatly tried to say something, but the words just didn't come. Even though he had been preparing for this moment for so long, his mind has failed him at the crucial moment. He was ready to surrender and accept his defeat,   
giving up hope that he could ever settle things with his twin. As he slowly broke down, he didn't quite understand what was happening as he felt two arms around him.  
  
His brother was embracing him.  
  
He didn't expect that. He couldn't ever dream so. He raised his arms slowly and gently embraced his twin back, who was falling on his shoulder. That was all he ever wanted, but he never dared to phrase it for himself. Malfurion didn't say a word, instead his gently shaking body expressed his feelings. Illidan leaned his head on his brother's shoulder and listened with a joyful heart to his testimony of regret as their thoughts slowly drifted toward better times, when they thought there was no power on Azeroth that could ever separate them.  
  
Maiev watched the two men from behind a tree, making sure no one interrupted the moment. Her expression softened to be akin to a mother's, as she couldn't help herself but to be glad for Illidan.  
  
"Forgive me for coming only now." The druid lifted his tearful cheek from his twin's shoulder. "I should have done it sooner... much, much sooner."  
  
"Your words are like balm on my aching heart, but I'm not to blame you. I... didn't make it easy for you.  
  
"Perhaps, but it's a brother's duty to be there when the other needs him." Malfurion squeezed his brother's shoulder affectionately, glancing at Maiev, who nodded appreciatively. "Come, let us sit down somewhere. There's much to talk about."


	10. Last Train Home

As the fog slowly began to dissipate, the mood between the Stormrage brothers slowly eased as well. At first, the two men talked modestly while sitting on one of the benches in the park, and gradually became more cheerful in the conversation. Malfurion and Illidan, siblings who were only distinguishable at birth by the colour of their eyes and hair, could not have looked more different nowadays. Still, being at close quarters seemed to flash out their likeness, and for the first time in a while they looked like twins again. At least Maiev could have sworn she could see the similarities as the two men walked up to her.  
  
"Letting me know about my brother's return and arranging this meeting for us, for that, I thank you, Maiev." Malfurion expressed his indebtedness, then quickly added, "On my brother's behalf as well."  
  
"Then it seems, you two are done." She glanced at the screen of her phone. They still had plenty of time until the next train's take-off.  
  
"Illidan, I hope we will stay in touch from now on."  
  
"I share your desire."  
  
"Would you give me your contact information?" Malfurion retrievied paper and pen from his purse. However, his request remained unanswered, as his brother glanced puzzled at Maiev, but she looked just as helpless as him. "Is something wrong?" the night elf wondered.  
  
After a short pause, Maiev finally replied.  
  
"I don't think he has one."  
  
"Is that true, brother?" the older Stormrage looked at the demon hunter, who nodded hesitantly. "Where do you live then?"  
  
"Nowhere."  
  
"What is the meaning of this, Warden?" Malfurion clashed out to Maiev, who didn't bat an eye, but being held responsible for something she had little to nothing to do with still rubbed her the wrong way. On one hand, barely a week has passed since she became Illidan's probation officer. On the other hand, he didn't show any sign that he'd need anything more than the starry sky. She opened her mouth to answer when Illidan intervened.  
  
"Never fear, brother, we'll fix that soon, too." he calmed the druid, to the woman's surprise.  
  
_"Just who is who's patron now?_ " Maiev thought. "Until then, you can contact him through me, Shan'do." she offered the opportunity, though reluctantly.  
  
"There's no need for that. I'll take care of my brother's accommodation. In the meantime, move in with us. Our home is but a little snug, but the three of us used to fit in my old hut, we will be able to now as well." Malfurion put his hand on his brother's shoulder, and Illidan seemed to think for a moment, but then he shook his head.  
  
"Your offer is, as always, proof of your generosity, Brother. However, I cannot accept it. I'm afraid Tyrande wouldn't be as forgiving as you. No, I'd better stay in town. Trust me, I'll paddle my own canoe.  
  
"Very well, then. I believe you are wrong about my love and she would not oppose your staying at us, but I accept your decision. However, I want you to know that the door of my house is always open for you."  
  
"If that's the case, I'd like to ask Shan'do to agree to temporarily register Illidan to your address." Maiev grabbed the occasion. "It would greatly increase his odds to find a job."  
  
"All right." the night elf nodded. "I request you to send me the completed form. I'll sign it." The druid smiled at his brother. "Well, I'm afraid I have to leave soon. There are other things I have to see being done today. But first..." The Archdruid turned his head towards Maiev. "Maiev, may I speak to you?" Asked then gestured her to follow him. The woman agreed, leaving Illidan behind as they walked further away. "I assume you suspect what may I'd like to discuss with you." Malfurion spoke with a decided manner.   
  
"Perhaps, Shan'do."  
  
"Drop the act Warden, would you?" Malfurion growled at her. Maiev stood still, then flashed a vile smile. Her previous collected composure has gone in a blink of an eye.  
  
_**"Do not fret, Malfurion..."**_ She said. The archdruid stood transfixed with horror. The way she phrased the words, deliberately mimicking when she held him captive, promising a slow, rotting death sent shivers down his spine. "I have no intention of killing your brother, if that's what you think. After all, I am his probation officer. Causing him harm would mean failing my job! You know best, that I _always_ do my duty. Well, of course, unless..."  
  
"Unless?"  
  
"Unless he gets off the track, endangering our world. Then I can't guarantee his... safety." Maiev grinned at the archdruid, then turned her back on him and walked back to Illidan, leaving the other man alone. _"So much better"_ She thought after getting back for her perceived mistreatment just before. Of course, she knew well that even if Illidan was about to cause further trouble, even then she wouldn't be able to kill him. That would be like taking her own life... But that's something that Malfurion doesn't have to know... Serves him right...  
  
And with that, the meeting ended. For a while, Malfurion stood beneath the lonely tree in the park, watching his brother slowly disappear at the horizon. This time, however, he undoubtedly knew: they would see each other soon again. On the other hand, his fears about Maiev did not ease, especially after their conversation. Perhaps, he should have been more tactful and not anger the former warden. He hoped that only his poor manners brought out the worst of her. After all, his brother said that she indeed knew her job and he should not worry.   
  
"Maybe I should have told you the truth, Illidan. I hope that your judgement about her is better than mine."

When he was certain that his brother was out of earshot, Illidan turned to his partner with interest.  
  
"I'm looking for a job?"  
  
"Didn't you say you will resolve your housing?" Maiev asked sarcastically. "And that requires money nowadays. Or did you mean by taking over another temple? Or a whole country right away?"  
  
While the demon hunter certainly didn't find her tone to be in his taste, she was unfortunately right. However, it was difficult for him to imagine what kind of work he would be able do. Based on what he had read, most jobs required academic qualifications that he did not possess, and most of the classical profession had ceased to exist. But at that moment he did not want to deal with the subject. He was way too happy for that, and Maiev might have noticed it because she didn’t push the topic any further either.

~

The aging train slowly and relentlessly clattered toward Astranaar. Outside, the sun had fallen below the horizon, hiding the outside world in darkness from the eyes of the average passengers. Inside, at the faint light of the cart, a draenei ticket inspector twinkled as he tried to check the passenger' tickets, with little to no success. He finally gave up on what seemed to be an impossible task, validated and returned the receipts to the night elf lady. The conductor looked at the man in front of him once more, but he had to admit that if he had trouble to see the tickets clearly, then it was even less likely that with this sparse light he would be able to determine what kind of creature he could be. But if the others didn’t mind his somewhat frightning presence, then he wouldn’t be bothered with him either. He nodded to the pair and left.  
  
Maiev put the tickets back in her pocket, then glanced at his companion before returning to her newspaper. Illidan stared out the window in silence, peacefully. His usual nerve-racking arrogant facial expression was replaced by a happier, almost day-dreamery one. Maiev grimaced in a theatrical manner, then slid back behind the sheets of paper. She was reluctant to admit that on those rare occasions when he was not a pompous prick, but merely joyful or melancholic, it was harder to hate him by a hair's breadth. Not that it meant much to her unrestrained hatred... But at that moment she set aside her dislike towards him and allowed herself to share his happines a little bit, even if she refused to show it.  
  
When was the last time she shared her joy with someone? Or someone shared it with her? The memory of most of the living beings on Azeroth would be too short for it to recall. Even Maiev wasn't sure about it.  
  
She warily glanced from behind the newspaper. Illidan seemed to be deeply immersed in his thoughts. How ironic... She was sitting there, in the company of the man whose death she presumed would give her marvellous catharsis, but instead only despair and unbearable emptiness awaited her. Now, having helped him, for the first time in a long time, some kind of warmth has passed through her by seeing the joyful demon hunter. Happiness seems to be able to beautify even grim faces like Illidan's. Back in the day, at their youth, even though Maiev couldn't suffer the man's haughty personality, she had to admit she found him handsome. Actually, she could still see what was so attractive about him long ago... When he was whole. Back when both of them were whole. When they were filled with hopes and dreams. Perhaps... if someone as broken as Illidan can continue his dream, then maybe she can as well...  
  
"I owe you." Illidan broke the silence, and Maiev had to realize that she had been looking at him less discretely for a while now. Could he have noticed? He was still staring out the window, but he was clearly talking to her. Maiev quickly sorted out her thoughts and lowered the newspaper as naturally as possible, as if she had just finished reading.  
  
"How do you say?" she asked back. Illidan hesitated, then turned to her.  
  
"I owe you" He repeated. Maiev was completely floored. What was she supposed to say? She wasn't used to somebody being grateful to her, especially not the demon hunter. For her luck, Illidan didn't wait until the conversation subsided into silence. "But there would be something I wanted to ask from you for a while."  
  
Maiev looked at him suspiciously. What is he up to? What would he want to know from her? But at least she understood why he was so blissful just now. The whole gratitude act was just the introductory speech to win her over and make her tell him easier what he wants to know. Very well then. So be it!  
  
"Go on..."  
  
"You had a brother..."  
  
"I have a brother." She corrected the demon hunter.  
  
"I see. I hear this with relief. I admit, I thought your help - which I greatly apppreciate - has something to do with him. Or with your relationship with him... But it seems I was mistaken.  
  
"It's not surprising." She turned her head away, not to face the demon hunter. When did she become so superficial that anyone could read her mind so easily? First Jarod, now Illidan... Maybe it would be wiser to avoid future guessing and give him what he wants to know... "He lives with his family in Astranaar. His daughter is Lysende, whom you've seen already. I keep being in touch with him... to... some degree." She muttered, then reached for the newspaper.  
  
Illidan, seeing that she did not want to continue the conversation, turned back to the window. Through the reflection of the glass he could clearly see that Maiev was not reading this time either. Nor was she observing him like a few minutes prior. Her eyes gazed into empty space. It was apparent that something had happened that she wouldn't say. But he also knew he wouldn't be able to get anything out of her with force, so he decided it would be better to drop the subject. Maybe he'll get to know more in the future.  
  
"Maiev."  
  
"What do you want?" She growled, still holding the magazine in front of her.  
  
"I've meant it. I owe you."  
Although she did not respond, Illidan saw through the window's reflection as a smile lingered about the corners of her mouth behind the newspaper.  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've realised I may own an explanation about certain plot points. In this chapter I refer to events from the novel Wolfheart. Quick summary: Maiev killed numerous High Elves and captured Malfurion to torture and kill him. At the end, he was saved by Jarod Shadowsong. Maiev was referring to these events during Legion when her brother saved her and this is the root of the guilt she feels towards him. Sorry for the late clarification, I should have added this a few chapters earlier, during the Shadowsong siblings conversation.


	11. Social Status

A dazzling parade of colours. That would have characterized best Astranaar’s largest fabric shop. From the floor to the ceiling, each square meter was covered with fabric of different patterns and texture. One of the vendors, a troll woman, had just placed a roll of red gingham with checkered pattern on her worktable, measured the requested length at the speed of light with her practiced hand, and then cut the material. In the middle of the store, a blood elf was chatting with two other human ladies. Judging by her variegated, extravagantly crafted clothes, she may have been an experienced tailor. The two middle-aged women were virtually hanging on every word of her.   
  
Not surprising, as ever since the blood elves had been freed from their magic addiction, they have found a new passion: the beauty industry, and all its forms, including fashion. Thanks to their unmistakable sense of style, they soon made their brands known by everyone in Azeroth.  
  
However, Maiev was left completely cold by the blood elf and her trend advices. She knew exactly what she was looking for. Her silver eyes tirelessly scanned the seemingly endless shelves.  
  
"Got you..." She smiled contentedly as she lifted the night blue fabric from its place. She stroke it with her fingers and when she was sure about its quality she took it to the measuring table. "Six meters of this." she spread her prey across the counter. The shop assistant nodded kindly, then began to cut the requested length with her sharp scissors.  
  
Maiev rolled up the fabric, then walked to her already full basket, placing her latest loot among the other variegated materials. She was pondering about something for a moment, then headed to the zippers and patents. Her face was radiating with excitement as she eagerly compared two buttons. Behind her, the previous small company was astonished and frightened at the same time by the amount of materials she had brought together so far.  
  
"A whole wardrobe of clothes could be made out of these!" said one of the women after she was convinced that the night elf was not paying attention to them.  
  
"She may be bored with her collection." the blood elf spread her skinny arms apologetically. "It happened to me too from time to time... about every two or three weeks..."

  
~

It was barely noon by the time Maiev had completed all of her tasks for the day in the office. She submitted her weekly report about their progress with Illidan, but beside that she didn't really have anything to do. Unliket the other probation officers, she only had one patroned, yet no one dared to complain. It was well-known in the Authority Department that she was working with a notorious and extremely dangerous deliquent who special attention.   
  
Thanks to her flexible working shifts, Maiev decided that she listened to her collegue, Nabitha's chatter about their new co-worker long enough, whom she had only known from the rumors in the air, but presumably piqued the blood elf's interest. Maiev took one of the ancient workplace laptops under her arm, then got over the farewell with a single "bye" and the next moment the office door already slammed behind her.  
  
The tram ran infrequently due to the renovations that were being carried out on a section of the track, leaving Maiev with plenty of time to glance at the display of her phone while waiting for the next train. The device showed half past twelve o'clock. She arranged her meeting with Illidan at two. Even with the longer journey time, she would get to the restaurant in less than ten minutes, meaning she would still have more than an hour of free time. A tiny letter symbol in the corner of the phone indicated that an email had arrived. Upon opening it she was met by a familiar template. ReLife has sent out a new assignment.  
  
The number of missing undead could have increased by quite a large margin ever since she took a break from bounty hunting. The letter contained the details of almost a dozen of missing individuals. She just quickly glanced at the document, but it already filled her with an unexplainable sinister feeling. All of them disappeared from ReLife’s eyes in a similar fashion, place, and time. At that moment, the wornout yellow tram has bumpily arrived. Maiev closed the application. She would look it throug in the evening. An hour wouldn’t have been enough to trace the fugitives anyway, and she would hate if Illidan rubbed under her nose her being late.   
  
Not as if he had any right to be outraged. They had been meeting every day for two weeks straight to find him a job. Maiev conscientiously questioned the man from head to toe about every talent he had, then used the information to try to put together a viable resume. But despite all of her efforts, they got nowhere.  
  
Maiev scrolled anxiously through the ads on a job search portal, to no avail. She had to face the fact that she and the demon hunter were pretty much in the same boat as far as their labour market viability went. Neither of them had any accredited qualification, so opportunities for them were remarkably limited. For her, of course, bounty hunting was an option, but because of its legally muddy stance, Illidan could not have pursued it. It would only take one bad move, using forbidden magic, or accidentally killing a ReLifer with a valid Life Card, and he would find himself in jail again, perhaps for the rest of eternity. And she would lose her sole purpose in life again. No, she definitely wanted to avoid that. She glanced at the sheet resting next to her, on which they had tried to gather the man's strengths, but to her grief, no new trait had magically appeared on the white surface. Demon hunting, in-depth knowledge of arcane magic, astronomical proficiency, conquering an alien world, capturing a mad titan and serving as his jailer for two thousand years... unfortunately, there was not much demand for any of them in the job market.   
  
" _Without training, it's practically impossible for him to find a job... maybe as a loader ... but that's below his level..._ " she sighed. While Illidan undoubtedly committed numerous unforgivable sins, it was undeniable that he has done just as many of great deeds. Often horrible, but great deeds. A simple trained job wouldn't match his abilities in any way. Well, she wasn't on the rankings where she should have been... Suddenly, as if she got an electric shock, she raised her head and then resignedly let it fall back down.  
  
" _How did this happen..._?" she smoothed back her hanging strands out of her eyes dismally. The thought had taken root in her heart many years ago, slowly bleeding out her core, but as her own social slippage has materialized in her mind, it was as if the shame she felt for her situation has torn even deeper into her soul... Once honored priestess of the Moon, in line to be the next High Priestess, even acting as it for a short preiod. Then proud leader of the Watchers, Warden of The Betrayer... General of the Legionfall... Now? An alchoholic bounty hunter who luxuriates her own bitterness by murdering undeads... Also acting as a probation officer for her own enemy... Wonderful... Basically a nobody...   
  
Before she could ponder further about her own situation, Kende's loud shriek informed her about Illidan's arrival. The redheaded restaurant employee has been steadfastly adoring the demon hunter ever since, especially after he discovered that the horns and wings were not part of a costume, but real ones instead. True, Maiev has also eased somewhat towards him when the boy mentioned that he fell in love with the Darnassian language as he listened to some of their conversations. After all, what harm can a lowlife mortal creature like him cause? It's like some kind of pet...   
  
Illidan politely exchanged a few words with the boy, then walked to Maiev's table.  
  
"Ishnu-alah."  
  
"Elune-Adore" Maiev looked up from the notebook. "You still have to work on your Common language accent." she remarked objectively.  
  
"I take this as praise." He smiled.  
  
"Take it for whatever you want." Maiev switched pages on her laptop.  
  
She quickly ran through the titles with her eyes, then lowered the top of the device in frustration, glancing at Illidan. It was more hopeless than she initially thought... And now even her own status has poisoned her mood...  
  
"If, despite my blindness, I can see how hopeless your expression is, then things are indeed looking really bad for my cause."  
  
"Another blind joke, and I'll fill your eye sockets with your sandwich." Maiev sweared under her breath as she threw the wrapped food to the man. Illidan grabbed the package and took a seat next to the woman.  
  
"Do you mind if I take a look, too?" he pointed at the laptop.  
  
"Would you even see what's on the screen? Wait, don't answer. It would have been another blind joke, right?" Maiev grimaced as she folded the top of the machine. The person sitting next to her chuckled, then added with pretended theatricality:  
  
"It wasn't my intention, but now that you mentioned it..."  
  
"Do you really want to die in a run-down fast food restaurant for your second time?"  
  
Illidan didn't answer the question, instead he kept scanning the monitor. Whatever he might have seen from the display's image, it was probably not clear enough for him to read, as he had to lean closer. Maiev was forced to pull away if she didn't want the man's huge bat wing to caress her shoulder.   
  
"What about that?" Illidan pointed his finger toward one of the offers on the screen. The title advertised the job as a security guard for a community lot, but Maiev knew the place. What they were actually looking for was a bouncer for a nightclub. Only decided manner and physical strength were listed as requirements. The man, satisfied by his finding waited for his partner's opinion, but she was merely sitting, head hung down, in silence. "Maiev?"  
  
She finally turned to face him, and Illidan was surprised to discover that the woman's gaze seemed to carry some sadness.  
  
"Indeed, you meet the criteria, but..."  
  
"But?"  
  
"This... is a low-class job... It's so below you..."  
  
Illidan was completely floored. Could it be, that Maiev somewhat acknowledges him? Out of all people he knew and shunned him... Of course, he always admired her abilities, even if he hated the woman just as much as she detested him. It just never occured to him that it may be mutual. The sudden realization admittedly flattered his vanity.  
  
"Maybe, however being picky is a privilege, which I am clearly not. I have to start somewhere. While I do not intend to remain in this position forever, but, at the moment I need income to be able to move foward. After that I may get to worry about things like social status. Besides..." he turned to her. "It's not my job that determines who I am or how much I am worth. Only through my actions may someone judge me."  
  
Maiev gasped. He was right... Somehow he said exactly what she needed to hear to ease her own self-doubts and raise her self-respect. Just how many times did he prove to be right ever since he came back? She had already lost count... But slowly it began to disturb her less and less... She almost laughed. What a crazy world we live in...  
  
"There may be truth in it..." She turned back to her laptop and opened the job offer. "Then if it's alright by you, I'll call them to see if the position is still availabe." She said as she began to dial the number. Standing up from the table, she hurried over to a quieter point in the restaurant and talked to someone for a short time. "Congratulations!" she patted Illidan on the back as she returned to their table. "You have a job interview tomorrow." she said in an unusually uplifted mood as she gathered her belongings and seemed to be about to depart.  
  
"Are you leaving already?" the demon hunter followed her outside of the restaurant.  
  
"Yes. I've fallen behind with my work, I have to pull an all-nighter if I want to finish." Maiev turned back to him and handed over a paper note. "Come to this address tomorrow at eight o'clock. Knock on the lower window next to the front door. Don't you dare to be late!" she waved goodbye and disappeared into the crowd.  
  
Illidan didn't know what to say, nor did he understand the woman's sudden mood change. Confused, he put the note in his pocket, then went back to the table for his sandwich.

~

Maiev happily entered her small apartment. _"Finally... Everything's going well.._." she thought as she threw herself into work. Her fingers were quickly running the needle through the fabric in her hand and slowly the material began to take shape. " _Well, this makes it easier for me to give these to you... Think about them as... a sign of my gratitude..."_


	12. Deep in thoughts

Illidan arrived at the given address early in the morning. Without a watch, he had to trust the neraby crumbling church's giant clock. According to the mechanism, it was 7:50. The man sighed. Everything was much easier back then. They used the sun as their indicator and while it was more vague, it gave a special sense of freedom and laidbackness.   
  
The rays of the rising sun bounced back with a dazzling glow from the windows' surface, still frosty after the chilling night. The morning traffic was at its peak, the cars could only pound along on the two-lane road. The street itself served as a link between two busy main roads, decorated mostly by shops and family houses. It seemed as if a slice of suburbs was stuck right in the middle of a busy city. Illidan observed the families leaving their homes with interest as he searched for the building he had to go to. Some looked at the mysterious stranger with suspicion, a few with horror, but most of the passers-by didn't pay any attention not just to him, but to their enviroment at all. They proved to be too busy by looking at their phones to notice the heavily underdressed demon-looking man, standing in the freezing temparature.  
  
He finally found the address Maiev had given to him. The four-story condominium was the only taller building in the area. The black paint was wearing down from the front door, and the glazing was cracked at several places. There was no ground floor apartment in the building, the windows started from the first floor. It wasn’t difficult to spot the one Maiev had been talking about the day before. Not far from the entrance was a latticed cellar window.  
  
Illidan squatted down and peeked in. With his spectral sight, he saw a figure lying on the couch inside, wrapped up to their neck, surrounded by an enviroment that seemed to be right out of a war movie. The room was completely deranged. Colorful materials lay everywhere. The demon hunter looked uncertainly first at the note and then at the house's number. Weren't they looking for a security guard at a night club? He asked old Firglibec the previous day's afternoon how that kind of place looked like these days. He was shocked to find that instead of the glittering and imposing parties of his youth, young people preferred narrow, dark chambers, smelling from drinks and tobacco, filled with neon lights. The sight before his eyes, however, did not match with what the librarian had described, at all. At the end, he decided to knock anyway. The person who had been fast asleep until then, immediately jumped at the sound and disappeared into the other half of the room. After waiting for a while, the sound of footsteps hit the demon hunter's ear, then the front door opened. To his greatest surprise, a rumpled and apparently sleepless Maiev stood before him.  
  
"Come." she gestured and began to walk to the downstairs that led to the basement. The man followed her without question. Arriving at the bottom of the stairs, their path led through a narrow corridor. Locked doors lined up on either side of the wall. Repositories of other residents. Even the tiny room where Maiev ushered the man in was once one such chamber.  
  
"Wipe your filthy hooves before..." she said, but as she faced the devastating effects of her work against the collar last night, she decided against her previous request. - On second thought, never mind..." She waved as she closed the door behind her guest.  
Illidan looked around the room suspiciously. A sofa, a blanket, a closet, a table... Suddenly he realized where he was: in Maiev's apartment. Frightened by the revelation, he looked at the woman.  
  
"Why am I here?"  
  
“What do you mean, why? Did you think you're going to a job interview unwashed and in these torn pants?"  
  
Illidan grimaced offendedly.  
  
"You know quite well that I have nothing else." he looked at her hurt, but she didn't answer. Maiev stared visibly embarrassedly at the shabby carpet dotted with clippings, like she didn't know what to say. Finally, she reluctantly pointed toward the table. A bag of tailored clothes rested on it, carefully folded. The man looked back at his companion with confusion, but the woman suddenly growled angrily at him.  
  
"Do I have to make an official request for you to go there and check them?" she pushed the man toward the table, then turned away ostensively.  
  
Illidan stepped to the table and lifted the topmost piece of clothing. It was a pair of black denim jeans, both legs could be opened with a zipper all the way to the middle of the calf, allowing him to push his hooves through it without tearing the material. He was speechless.. A pair of pants tailored to fit his needs? He quickly looked at the other things on the table as well. One by one, T-shirts, pants, shirts, tunics came into his hands, all taking into consideration his demonic changes. The backs of the tops were made so that they could be opened by buttons or a zipper from the bottom, leaving space for his wings. In the case of T-shirts, the shoulder part was also solved with a similar technique so that he could easily pull his horns over it.  
  
"Did you sew these?" he asked, impressed.  
  
"Well, you can be sure that you wouldn't be able to get anything for your bodyshape in a regular clothes shop." She said. Her words were sharp as a blade, yet her tone betrayed her real feelings. "Don't overthink it, I'm just doing my job." She continued as her awkwardness showed more and more. "You stood out horribly from the crowd in your torn pants, no one would employ you like that...” she tried to explain her unexpected gift, but Illidan was not the least interested in her confused speech. He picked up another piece of clothing. A black vest with a hyacinth red border. Deeply cut at the front, strapped at the abdomen with a leather strap. Aside from one or two small details, the resemblance was uncanny to what he used to wear when he was young. Illidan's throat tightened. Maiev didn’t simply sew a few things for him to wear. He quickly took another look at the other clothes as well. All of them were a tasteful blend of modern fashion and ancient Kaldorei style. The materials of the clothes, their colours, the tailoring, were all similar to what he and other young males liked to sport back in the day.  
  
She profoundly thought about his taste while tailoring these clothes, there were no mistake about it. Even if it was as she said it, part of her job, there was an indescribable tenderness within the threads. He could almost visibly see the care and devotion with which she sewed the piece as he stroke the cloth with his hand. Maiev Shadowsong... No matter what she did, she always took it one step further. A trait he feared for many millennia, and now the very same virtue almost moved him to tears. A frightening accomplishment of her. Even more terrifing was the realization that the woman remained silent for quite a while, leaving space for him to experience his feelings. Illidan quickly put the vest down. As if she sensed his conciousness about the situation, Maiev quietly walked to a white door. She opened it carefully, then went to Illidan, pressing a large towel into his hand. "Take a shower." She pushed the demon hunter into the tiny bathroom, then closed the door.  
  
Illidan waited a few more moments to see if the the woman returns, then began to undress. Really, when was the last time he took a bath? For the past millennia, hygiene has been such a trivial issue that he almost completely forgot about it. Yet now he let his whole body get wet by the hot pouring water with pleasure. He leaned his palm against the tiled wall, tilting his head forward to get his hair sokaed as well. It was as if his soul, along with his body, had been somewhat purified, and he had regained some of what he had lost when he became a demon. He never - not even for a split second - regretted any of his actions, he knew exactly what he was sacrificing, and that he could never return to his old, joyful life. Still, he felt as if the recent events were somehow rebuilding all that he had lost little by little. Not thanks to his own efforts, he gave up on that desire long ago. But that woman... She proved to be different. Maiev slowly returned the lost pieces of his life. The things she has done for him might have been insignificant for many... Food, enrollment to a library, and now the clothes... Yet, for him, these were long lost things he had never asked for, but now that those were in the palm of his hand, he realized how much he longed for them. It was as if an invisible dam has broken through, which he had drawn around himself thousands of years ago.  
  
 _"Damn it... Why now...?"_  
  
He clenched his fist and had to restrain himself not to hit the wall, undoubtedly gaining unwanted attention from Maiev. Yet, the urge to punch something, to yell, to destroy remained. All the pain, all the loss he endured up to that point rushed his senses, forcing him to face his own needs he had surpressed for so long. Everything he decided he did not want, but in truth feared he was not worth of... Slowly, a new thought began to form in the back of his head. Why deny himself felicity?  
He understood that Maiev was just doing her job, but an act doesn’t have to be selfless to make someone happy. And he was. A cruel joke of fate is that for the first time in twelve thousand years, he receives so much kindness and care from the very woman who made his life a living hell once upon a time.  
  
 _"A wicked farce, sweetened by the simulacra of graciousness ... Yet I drink it up as a thristy bee does the syrup put in front of them."_ He thought to himself. _"But why can't I just take it? Even if it's nothing more than a play, would it be really that wrong of me to accept it? Just for once... just to taste a reminiscence of kindness... After so many years of being shunned... hated... hunted... "_  
  
He stood like that for a long time, pondering. Eventually, he turned off the tap, and with it, the stream of thought rushing to his mind. The sudden sensation of the lukewarm steam slowly calmed his mind, his nostril dilated as he inhaled deeply, regaining his posture. After soaking most of the water from his body and hair, he reached for his clothes on the washing machine and put them on. The white cotton shirt and fabric suit fit perfectly. The cuffs and collar of the shirt were embroidered with night blue thread, the silver-edged buttons evoked the night moon, giving some Kaldorei style to the otherwise uniformed dress. Maiev looked at the man appreciatively as he stepped out from the bathroom.  
  
"Now, just look at you! Your appearance is almost tolerable." she said, but soon turned her attention back to the thin glossy material she was holding, which she apparently was trying to loosen. She tried to knot a night blue silk tie, so far unsuccessfully. She messed up a loop, and the whole thing looked more like a hanging rope.  
  
"Do you want to choke me with that? ” Jokingly asked Illidan.  
  
"I don't think I could, but if you don't shut your mouth, I'll try anyway." she growled frustratedly, yet lacking any serious threat in her voice as she tried to undo the knot. "For Elune's sake, why is it so impossible to tie this junk?" she blurted out angrily.  
  
"Can't you look it up somewhere how to do it?" Illidan tried to calm her, and exceptionally quite successfully, because Maiev's face suddenly brightened.  
  
"That's right! I'll check it out online! There must be an instructional video on the net!" she pulled her phone out of her pocket and sat down on the couch. After waiting for a while, the voice of a woman speaking at least two octaves higher than neccessary struck the ears of both of them. She welcomed the viewers and explained that they would learn the simple tie knitting that day. Maiev quickly silenced the video, then ordered the demon hunter to sit next to him. With a big sigh, he complied with the request as his companion focused on the instructions, trying to follow the steps, but soon the garment landed on the table again. Maiev rewound the video in frustration and set off again to try to do the tie, but failed again and again. Soon Illidan was looking at the tiny display of the phone, too and tried to figure out together what the Draenei lady meant by flipping the tie around.  
  
After a few minutes of trying, they looked wordlessly at the rather rotten fruit of their work. The tie mostly resembled to mating snakes, hanging on Maiev's hand. For a few moments they remained silent, then Illidan broke the dead air, as his chuckling voice echoed in the small room. Maiev, while keeping her serious appearance, crakced a small smile as she gently pushed the laughing man in a joking manner to stop the laughter.  
  
"All right, you're going without a tie, that's it." Maiev finally threw the material on the ground, then stood up, ready to leave. Illidan silently watched as the woman put on her leather jacket and opened the door. She waved him to follow her, and with that they set off. Maiev led the way, while the demon hunter followed behind her, still deep in his thoughts.  
  
 _"Maiev... I don't know what's going on in your head, and to be honest, I don't even care. Someone like me doesn’t need reason to accept any form of kindness. Even the fake ones. It may seem that I'm using you, but after what you've put me through, this is the least you can do for me. I won't feel guilty for reciving all the care you give and I need. Let's see, how far will this charade of ours go."_


	13. Y'know...

The city was already in full swing. In one of the parks, deprived from its colours by the mild winter weather, a group of Pandaren tourists rested, excitedly talking about their experiences of that day and what was still ahead of them. From the top of one of the skyscrapers, Orc and Draenei workers descended to clean the windows of the building. One of the Draenei seemed to have lost his balance for a moment, but regained it almost immediately. His companions watched the rookie anxiously until finally one of the older Orcs motioned for him letting the man know he wished to speak with him. Soon the old man patted the boy on the shoulder and they returned to their work. The first Winter Veil decorations slowly appeared in the shop windows, bringing some festive athmosphere to the gray landscape.  
  
Maiev and Illidan turned from the main road and continued their way on a traffic-free, dark side street. The concrete got cracked in several places by weeds, and a faint odour of alcohol smelled in the air. Maiev glanced at her phone from time to time, checking on the GPS to see if they were going in the right direction. She finally stopped in front of a soot-black iron door. Above the entrance, dirty neon tubes proclaimed the name of the place: Hot and Misty.  
  
"Great, an upfront sex bar." she grimaced. "You can still change your mind, there're jobs like this on every corner." she turned to her companion, but the man was already reaching for the doorknob.  
  
"No thanks. I'm not prudish." he replied, bantering with the woman as he slowly disappeared into the nightclub's darkness.  
  
"I'm not prudish! However, unlike you, I have morals!" she shouted after the man as she quickly followed suit.  
  
The hallway where they arrived had no windows, keeping the place in complete darkness even during daytime. A tiny unlit booth hid in the dark, presumably reserved for the cashier or a security guard. On the walls, luminous neon tubes led the visitors further, straight into a huge hall. The place looked exactly like any nightclub with a highly questionable background.   
The bar counter extended from wall to wall at the hall's edge, allowing to serve dozens of guests at once, intending to appease their thirst, or just lose their sobriety. On a podium was a table for the DJ and their equipment. The upper floor could be reached by two iron stairs, from where several doors opened. Probably VIP rooms, where the more affluent guests could "get to know" their ladies of the night. Maiev looked around. The place looked just as filthy as she thought it would be. How many times has she been in clubs like this, searching for runaway undeads. Even back then, she already had poor opinion about places like these and their visitors, whom she considered to be nothing but drunken horny yobbos or light-blooded sluts. Before she could think about just how much of a hypocrite she was, she turned to her partner.  
  
"I don't see anyone. I'll try to call the guy I talked with yesterday."  
  
"Wait." Illidan stopped her. "Someone's coming." he pointed forward. And indeed, at the next moment, a chunky middle-aged dwarf stumbled out of one of the back offices. His huge beer belly jumped up and down as he put his feet one after the other, stretching the otherwise mismatched buttons on his white shirt to burst. His graying hair, however, rested in a surprisingly well kept braid hanging from his back, and his huge beard was nicely maintained. Had he not shown the obvious signs of hangover, the everyday man might have thought he was just a bit clumsy.  
  
" _Pff, dwarves.._." Maiev thought, rolling her eyes, ignoring her own alcohol problem once more.  
  
The man slowly crawled closer. Just when he was about to extend his hand to greet the visitors, his almost closed bloodshot eyes suddenly flashed with excitement.  
  
"Are you the one who applied for the job?" he asked Illidan, who nodded in agreement. "Aaaaay, son! Son, son! You are the one I need! I was looking for a guy just like you!" he said, as he patted the demon hunter - several thousands of years older than him - on the back. "My name is Ukarner Redpike, but you can just call me Ukar. Your woman said your appearance is not ordinary, but not in my wildest dreams I dared to hope that you look this tough! You were sent by the Light, lad! I bet nobody dares to pick a fight with you!"  
  
Illidan strongly disagreed with the last statement as he took a glance at Maiev, but she remained oblivious to his look, as she had the urge to deny another part of the dwarf's comment.  
  
"I'm not his woman!" she clashed out, but her words were lost in Ukar's merry laughter.  
  
"You're hired, son, you can start tonight! From six to four, it's pretty reasonable if you ask me. Oh wait, that's right... " just as abruptly as he had first appeared, the dwarf disappeared again into the office from which he had just crawled out. A few minutes later, he poked his hoarse head out and motioned for those outside to follow suit.  
  
"Curse, where did I put my pen?" the man was seemingly looking for something on his desk when the others got there. "Aha!" he shouted happily. "There's your contract, sign it here, please. You can read the details later, it's just the usual anyway." He tucked the paper and a pen under Illidan's nose, but before the man could react, Maiev ripped it out of the dwarf's hand.  
  
"If you don't mind, I'll take a look at it anyway." she smoothed out the contract intolerantly, then began to read it.  
  
"A bossy pretty missy, isn't she?" The dwarf poked Illidan's side with his elbow like pals do.  
  
"You have no idea." the demon hunter replied.   
  
To their luck, the woman in question was way too busy reading the document, otherwise she would have surely acted upon their words. In the contract everything seemed to be off the form. Unfortunately, that included the salary, too. The insultingly low amount stood just above the minimum wage. " _Just as I feared... With this, it's almost impossible to find a decent apartment, pay the monthly expenses..._ " Maiev sighed resignedly. She tried desperately to think about what other alternatives Illidan might have, but none of the options were too promising. That's how it was for them, last living remnants of past times. Once heroes, now barely tolerated outcasts of society. " _What other choices he has...? Or in fact, I have?_ " She thought. " _None, therefore I have to make this happen, somehow._ "   
  
"About the wage..." She tried a bold effort, however, soon it proved to be in vain.  
  
"Oh, glad you noticed it! We are proud to pay our employees higher than the competition. We appreciate them, y'know." Ukar dinged pleased, almost as if his words somehow magically made the pitiful amount he was willing to pay somehow more appealing.   
  
"In other words, it's not negotiable." Maiev summed it up. " _What a greedy dwarf. His mother must have been a goblin..._ " She turned to her companion bitterly. "Illidan, can we have a word?" she called the man out of the office, leaving the dwarf behind, still struggling with his hangover.  
  
"I'm all ears." the demon hunter turned to the woman when he was sure that his potential boss would not hear them.  
  
"This won't do it. The salary is pathetically low." she said as she fluttered the contract, however, to her surprise Illidan tilted his head to the side, seemingly confused.  
  
"Oh. Is that so? I thought you noticed, too, and you wanted to talk about it." he confessed honestly.  
  
"What are you talking about?" she raised her eyebrows.  
  
"Don't you think he's acting weird?" the demon hunter nodded imperceptibly toward the office window, referring to Ukar. Maiev glanced at the dwarf from the corner of her eye. The old man looked at Illidan through the window with such hopeful eyes as hungry dogs do, waiting for their owner. Her partner was right. Something was wrong with the guy. From the minute he had seen Illidan, he was strangely excited.  
  
"Now that you mentioned it... " Maiev began to think about the situation.  
  
"You said earlier that jobs like these are very common, aren't they?"  
  
"Yes, and it's usually not too hard to find people to fill in these positions. That's why it's strange. He said... "the Light sent you" and "nobody would pick a fight with you". This lets me believe that the place faces some security problem that an ordinary man cannot work out."  
  
"Good thinking, Maiev." Illidan crossed his arms." If you are right and we can get him into a corner, then the paycheck issue may get resolved as well." Illidan turned to the woman with confidence. "A beggar cannot be a chooser, right?"  
  
"Yet he wasn't too willing to negotiate about your salary." She grimaced. "Luckily, I just happen to know some... let's say... _techniques_ that may help him change his mind."  
  
"Yes, I'm well aware of that, however..." Illidan said. "I'm afraid at the end he would want to hire you instead." He chuckled, but Maiev frowned her eyebrows, deep in thougts.  
  
"You are right, we should showcase your capabilities."  
  
"May I propose teamwork then?" the demon hunter leaned to her way as if he tried to bow in front of her, trying to get on her good side.   
  
"What's in your mind?" Good guy, bad guy?" Maiev asked with increasing excitement. She undeniably liked the idea of toying with the dwarf a bit. The man's attitude didn't sit well with her anyway.  
  
"I'd rather have it be bad guy and bait and switch bad guy if you know what I'm thinking" Illidan tossed the ball. Maiev's eyes lit up at the brilliant idea, as a delicious act began to form in her head.  
  
"Oh, sure I know." with that, the night elf began to walk slowly back toward the office, but turned back to Illidan halfway through. "By the way... Utility spells are allowed." she flashed an evil grin.  
  
"Oho..." the man smiled back, matching hers.

  
  
"So, is everything fine with the contract?" the dwarf asked them without hesitation as Maievs stepped back into the small office.  
  
"Mostly." Maiev answered coldly. "There's only one little thing..." her scratched voice tinkled in the silent, airless room. The smile on the dwarf's face somewhat faded. He finally nodded uncertainly. "Why the hurry?" the night elf grinned.  
  
Upon hearing the question, Ukar went pale in a blink of an eye, his previous positive aura melted like ice in a desert. His reaction was quite to Maiev's liking. Almost as a sick animal trying to hide its weakness from a predator... In vain. The prey was in front of her, and she felt it. The old man was visibly affected by the question and felt rather uncomfortable. Ball-sized sweat drops began to appear on his wrinkled forehead one after another. It was enough to take one glance at him to see that the man was hiding something.  
  
"Me? Hurrying? Ay, I'm not in a hurry, little lady!" he tried to evade the question and regain some of his confidence, to no avail. Maiev stood there, with an all-knowing, mysterious smile on her face, waiting for her opponent to break. And he would submit, she was sure about it. She doesn't even have to use force or more delicate methods on a drunken fool like him. Her aura encompassed her writhing victim, slowly vaporizing all that was left of the dwarf's spirit. "All right, all right!" he gave in. The wrinkles on the aging skin suddenly seemed even deeper as the battered man tried to gather his thoughts. "The thing is, lately ... well, so to speak ... the area had a little... problem. Nothing special, it happens, y'know..."  
  
"Would you elaborate?" Illidan asked back, joining to the conversation.  
  
"Trolls. Young outlaw punk trolls. One of the gangs seems to have settled in the area, and quite a few members have started to come here as well. They harrassed the guests and the employees. They even got weapons inside somehow, despite my sons having bodysearched them before! Okay, so you don't have to think about the worst, it's just knives, not firearms... Usually... So the management tried to ban them. But oh no, those pesky punks are not so easy to scare away! In retaliation, one of my men, so let's just say... was sent on a longer leave. Another three were threatened until they resigned. Okay, okay, it wasn't serious, those kiddos were a bit faint hearted, that's all, y'know? Needless to say, those worthless people were roaming here the last week happily as if they owned the place!"  
  
"And when did you want to tell this to my partner?" Maiev snapped at him. "Before or after he gets knifed?"  
  
"By the Light, no, what are you saying? He wouldn't get knifed! I-it only happened once or twice! It's not that frequent, y'know. Nothing serious... And I wanted to tell him anyway, it's just... well, I might have been a little scared that...”  
  
"That for the ridiculous amount you would offer to him, he wouldn't risk his skin? Well, you are damn right about that!" Maiev growled at the man with increasing heat, but before she could really warm up, a gentle touch on her shoulder took her out of her towering anger, signaling that it was time for a shift.  
  
"After hearing about your problems, I believe you found the best possible man for the job." He smiled at the dwarf with boundless confidence. The man's eyes, upon hearing those words, began to sparkle yet again.  
  
"Then you take it?"  
  
"Yes, but..." with one firm move the demon hunter took the contract out of Maiev's hand. Suddenly green light flashed in the tiny room as Illidan set the paper on fire. The edges of the white sheet slowly blackened, then the small pieces of ash fell to the floor. "Not on these terms." he closed his fist, extinguishing the flames, crushing the remnants of the contract to dust.  
  
Ukar fell back in horror at the sight of magic. Not even his great-grandparents had seen a spell like that before, it became that absent from people's lives. The scene utterly shocked him. After a moment of hesitation, he ran to his desk, tearing open all the drawers, trying to find something in them with trembling hands.  
  
"It's useless, you can't even scratch me with that dagger." Illidan laughed haughtily as he stepped closer. His tattoos glowed menacingly in the dimly lit room.  
  
"Ho... how...?" The dwarf looked at the demon hunter, frozen as Illidan towered over him, slowly closing the drawers. Ukar shifted his vision to Maiev, but the woman stood firmly in the shadows, showing only her faint smile.  
  
"Like I said, you have found the best man for the job." Illidan turned to the trembling dwarf, removing his blindfold, exposing the burnt flesh under it. The empty eyesockets stared right into the man's soul, as the sight of the small fel flames waltzed a cruel dance on his eyes’ wet surface. He got his hand in front of his mouth and began to heave, probably nervousness and the scene have finally taken their toll on his already worn out stomach. "With these..." Illidan pointed at his sight. "I can see more than you can imagine. But just as I paid the price for it, you have to do, as well."  
  
"What do you want? Just tell me whatever you want, I'll give it to you, but please don't hurt me!" the old man fell to his knees, shaking in terror. Illidan nodded contentedly at Maiev.  
  
“My partner just wanted to point out that his service is worth far more than the pathetic amount that was printed on that contract. I think you can see that by now. If I remember correctly, you said you lost four people. Illidan can make up for them on his own, and can offer even more... " She walked slowly next to the demon hunter, leaning on the corner of the table, completely surrounding the man trembling in the middle encircled by the two of them. "In other words, we'd like to negotiate."  
"Ho... how much do you want?"

~

  
  
"I'm convinced that he would've promised you the salary of ten other men too, if I hadn't stopped him." Maiev said as she bit into her usual chicken sandwich. "You scared the poor old man to death." she pecked at Illidan, who stretched contentedly in his chair, visibly taking the woman's remark as a compliment.  
  
"Thank you, but you weren't exactly gentle with him, either." he elbowed on the table, grinning. - You enjoyed it, don't even try to deny it.  
  
Maiev pretended to be deep in thought, but her faint smile served as a dead giveaway that the man was right.  
  
"Perhaps... a bit." she said at last, squeezing two of her thumbs togehter to show just how tiny that pleasure was. Or at least how much she cared to admit. Illidan, pleased by her answer, took another bite from his own wrap. Maiev took a glance at the man, than returned to her food as well. " _How pleasant..._ " she thought to herself. The whole day was like an oasis in the desert of dreary millenia that she spent in self-made isolation. Trying to knot a tie, laughing at their failures, scheming, sharing a table and eating together. Almost like back then when she still used to know how it feels when someone has friends. Hers was always an achingly lonely existence, but she never intended to be truely alone. Yet, what destiny held for her was grave cold forlornness. Her inability to face the ever changing world locked her away in a the past. Her former sisters, her family, they all walked away into a brand new life where she couldn't follow them. But now, the lock cracked and she could peek out for the first time to see a different path before her. Small steps only, and she wasn't even sure if she wanted to walk down on it yet, but she would have only fooled herself if she dared to deny that she enjoyed the day. No matter which side she looked at it, the man in front of her was the same Illidan she had been hating with a burning passion for thousands of years. Yet, as the world had slowly changed, so did her circumstances. " _A beggar can't be a chooser, huh?_ " And it seemed that fate had chosen a partner for her who was almost as lost in this world as she was, or even more so. Misery loves company... For the moment, she settled on to just go with the tide and enjoy the moment.   
  
"By the way..." Maiev reached into her pocket, then handed over her cellphone to Illidan. The display showed Malfurion's name. "I thought you'd like to tell your brother about your new job." she placed the device into the man's hand, then pressed to dial.  
  
Illidan's face lit up as he brought the phone to his ears, waiting for the other side to pick it up. After a while, he happily spoke into the device.  
  
"Brother, it's Illidan. Guess what, I got a job!" he said with joy, but his smile suddenly faded to nothing. To his surprise, a different voice aswered his call. One, that he used to know well. "Tyrande...?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My next update will be a side-story for this fic, revolving around Wrathion, therefore the next real Dim Light chapter will be a bit late compared to my usual 2 to 3 weeks updates. I'd like to apologise for the delay.


	14. Distrust

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before you read: This chapter deals with issues like opression of minorities and rioting. These themes were in the story from the beginning, however I just now arrived to the logical point in the story to delve into those subjects.
> 
> Please, understand, I don't want to offend anyone, nor to take sides in the conversation currently going on in the USA (as I'm not a USA citizen, I don't feel I have any right to comment on the matter). If you are sensitive to this topic, I'm sorry, it was not my intention to offend you.
> 
> This is a very unfortunate coincidence, please don't read more into it. Thank you for your understanding!

It's been nearly three hundred years since the last remnants of the once glorious Kaldorei Empire officially ceased to exist.  
  
The handful of Night Elves who had survived the Fourth War were unable to retain their former territories, pressuring them to rely more and more on the help of the Alliance to maintain their influence over the lands historically under their control. The policing forces, mostly Humans, slowly settled in the supervised areas, starting families of their own. Before anyone could act, the Night Elves, despite their numbers stabilizing over the centuries, became a minority in their own realm. For a long time the settlers and the natives lived side by side in peace, but as the Alliance weakened and the age of the monarchies dwindled away, tensions between them flared up. The former became less and less tolerant over the time of the Kaldorei's adherence to the past and traditions. The Second Industrial Revolution brought new technological advances into people’s everyday lives, but these were received with mistrust from the elves’ part or were outright rejected by them. Thus, those who lived in Kaldorei territories often felt that the Empire was not advancing with the times. And indeed, they began to severely lag behind - both technologically and economically - the neighbouring, young and aspiring countries. The Human settlers demanded to follow those bordering nations' example. They wished for Tyrande to be dismissed as the leader of the people and that a democratically elected government be formed, taking over ruling. The High Priestess was called to action by her brethren, especially by Maiev Shadowsong. Most of the elves were ready to take up arms and fight, even at the cost of their lives, just to protect their faded glory. However, Tyrande was not blinded by the false glamour of the past. Her heart was still bleeding like a fresh wound from The Burning of Teldrassil. Not a single day has passed without her hearing in her dreams the desperate voice of her kin, crying for help. Whenever she closed her eyes, she could still vividly see the pervasive despair in the look of the survivors, and her nostrils were still imbued by the stench of burnt flesh.  
  
The tension between Humans and Kaldorei ended without a single sword strike. By the time the Night Elves came to their senses, the settlers had outnumbered them by nearly twenty to one. The situation was further exacerbated by the fact that the neighboring countries promised support to the insurgents in exchange for territories. Even with the help of the Druids and Malfurion, they would not have been able to repel a combined attack. At least not without heavy losses, possibly even risking extinction.  
  
Tyrande, to protect her people from another genocide, agreed to a democratically elected government's takeover. The High Priestess at the time had no idea that her efforts were in vain, and her decision would lead the Kaldorei down on a path that was worse than death: they lost their identity, their culture, and became a merely tolerated minority in their own home. Without a representative in the new, inexperienced government, the Night Elves and their problems became virtually invisible, their interests not taken into account in any legislation. Within a few decades, atrocities against elves became commonplace, and the government didn’t seem to even bat an eye. In the meantime, a few of them moved to the vicinity of Mount Hyjal, creating the largest Night Elven settlement in the country, while many moved to neighboring, much more racially diverse, and as a result more progressive countries. Either way, most of the Kaldorei felt betrayed by Tyrande’s decision, turning their backs on their former leaders in a heartbeat.  
  
Being fed up with the Human repression, a group of Night Elves grabbed weapons. Decades of atrocities have made an unerasable impact, as broken and furious Kaldorei embarked on more and more brutal assaults against small, unprotected settler villages. The government in their despair turned to Tyrande for help to stop the bloodshed. In the end, a deal was made: A group specifically representing the interests of the Night Elven minority could be formed, which, in cooperation with the government, would have ensured that their needs would prevail in the country. But the cooperation proved to be short lived and futile. The elves lost their faith in the High Priestess. Despite her call, the killings continued. Tyrande assumed that Maiev Shadowsong and her followers might be behind the attacks, but she soon had to realize that the former Warden had nothing to do with the case. Maiev, though supported the radicals in principle, knowing she would one day have to face her brother again, stayed away from the struggles. However, she acknowledged that a few of her former wardens were members of the group.  
  
In the end, the incident had no winners. Shandris Feathermoon, along with Jarod Shadowsong, tracked down and put members of the radical group behind bars, earning the government’s respect. But contrary to previous promises, the new group, representing the interests of the Night Elves, had virtually no say in legislations. The Kaldorei continued to be secondary citizens.   
  
Although employers had preference for hiring them, they almost never got promoted to higher positions in fear of these essentially eternal workers slowly taking over the companies, trapping the Kaldorei in low-prestige jobs. The situation only began to improve when the law addressing the childbearing of elves and other races with long lifespans was adopted internationally, forcing the Night Elves to give up their immortality in hope of having legally administered children.  
  
Dozens of old Kaldorei ended their lives, giving birth to the term “The Passing”, while the younger ones tried to accept their destiny and integrate into the new society, leaving their culture behind and assimiliating into the Human population from generation to generation. Mixed families and half-blood elves of anykind began to appear, further reducing the numbers of the Kaldorei.  
  
After a few years of attemption on prohibition, the Sisterhood of Elune was officially declared as a registered church, with Tyrande remaining its leader. Although the religion remained somewhat popular among the Night Elves, the High Priestess was seen only as a religious, not a social leader, who tried to remain strong for her followers and served Elune with an unwavering devotion, only the Mother Moon knowing how much pain had accumulated in Tyrande's heart.

  
The ringtone of an old mobile broke the silence of the kitchen. The device lay on top of a fruit basket, its display flashing wildly, signaling that someone was looking for its owner. But he was nowhere to be found. Rustle of faint footsteps could be heard from the corridor, then the wooden door painted emerald green opened shortly. Tyrande looked around curiously, but didn’t see her husband anywhere. She opened her mouth to speak, but immediately closed it. She knew that her partner was teaching his new apprentices in the wilds that day, it would have been futile to call him.  
  
Tyrande smiled gently as she walked to the table, where the phone continued to cry an 8-bit version of an old Kaldorei song, quite falsely in places. There wasn't a day without thanking the Moon for being able to find a mate like Malfurion, whose flaws she loved just as much as his good side. Among them his charming forgetfulness. Carefully, she took the ringing device in her hand and looked at the display.  
  
" _Maiev?_ " the priestess wondered. She knew her husband had got the woman's number from Shandris back in the day. Tyrande could only guess what the reason behind it may have been, but she thought it might have had something to do with the woman's intermittent disappearances and her messy private life. Either way, now she was looking for her husband for some reason. She believed it would be better not to keep her waiting for Malfurion's return. Maybe she finally wanted to ask for help to sort things out. Tyrande did not hesitate any longer, pressed the answer button, and raised the device to her ear.  
  
"Brother, it's Illidan!" a voice, radiating serenity immediately rang at the other end of the line, sweeping across Tyrande's mind like an icy breeze. "Guess what, I got a job!"  
  
"Illidan?" the man's name escaped her lips without thinking, interrupting him.  
  
"Tyrande?" the question came. Illidan's voice was both surprised and shaken. He clearly didn’t expect anyone other than his brother to pick up the phone. For a brief moment, Tyrande stood stunned, then she hung up the phone in a panic. As the device's light slowly went out, her thoughts kept whirling like a storm around in her head. What's the meaning of this? Why is Illidan back?  
  
Before she could collect her thoughts, the phone, still in her hand began to ring again. The call came from the same number. Tyrande let out a long breath and prepared to answer it.  
  
"You know, it's not very polite to pick up a call not meant for you, High Priestess." On the other side, Maiev's fierce voice echoed.  
  
" _Maiev...?_ " she thought, not fully grasping how those two could be in the same place. "Keeping the fact from me that my brother-in-law has returned to Azeroth is not so nice either, Maiev." she said in a firm tone, mastering the impulse to let some of her anger be shown.  
  
"Well, Illidan has nothing to do with that. If you want to blame someone hiding things from you, ask your husband." And with that, the woman hung up the phone, leaving only a beeping mechanical sound and distrust behind her.  
  
Tyrande sluggishly lowered the device from her ear. The silence returned to the room, but thoughts still roared loudly in the confused elf's head. The sound of her fierce heartbeat was outvoiced only by her rapid breathing. She walked slowly to the green chair she and her husband had carved and painted years earlier. With her hands, she gently gripped the backrest adorned with Kaldorei motifs, as if she feared that the material could moulder between her fingers just by touching it, like a dream built on lies.  
Maiev should have known better than trying to cause an argument between her and Malfurion. Yet, unknowingly the Warden stung where it hurt her the most. The seed of mistrust had been planted in her mind long ago and had been made fertile by the betrayals she suffered through the millennia. However, her heart still beating in unison with her chosen partner, she always knew she had a pillar stronger than gods to lean on in him.  
  
Tyrande, with unwavering determination on her face, pulled out the chair and sat down. She decided not to jump to conclusions without hearing her husband's side, nor would she go look for him to get answers, no matter how torturing the wait would be until the man comes home.

  
The light of the moon casted ominous shadows on the evergreen thujas growing around the wooden house, reflecting the feelings in the soul of the woman staring out of the window into the darkness. The sounds of the night were suppressed by the crackling noises of the restlessly rustling branches. Tyrande leaned out, letting the gloomy breeze of the eventide catch into her hair. She smoothed a lost strand out of her eyes and stared into the darkness again. Behind her she could hear a doorway opening in the hall. Upon hearing the familiar clicking noise of the lock, the high priestess' pulse accelerated again. She took a deep breath of the cool air outside and closed the window. Tyrande put on the disguise of serenity on her face as she walked to the hall. There, her husband had just hung his animalskin coat on the hanger. As his wife appeared, his lips twitched into a loving smile under his mustache. He spread his arms invitingly toward the woman, charming his sweetheart to hug. Tyrande, with her heart pounding in her chest, fell into the man's arms, raising her gaze to the pair of eyes that always brought reassurance upon her mind. It would be so easy to leave the matter, not even ask about it. She can simply dispel her worries and trust her husband without question. But blind faith was never, and could not be, the basis of their relationship, not even a part of it. As much as it hurt, and she was afraid she might be wrong about her sweetheart, she knew that the truth had to come to light.  
  
"My dear love. The sparkle of your eye shows even more clearly than the moon that your heart is tormented by something." Malfurion unexpectedly kindly caressed Tyrande's face, reinforcing her determination.  
  
Gently pushing herself away, the high priestess freed herself from her husband's embrace and opened her lips to talk.  
  
"You got an unexpected phone call from your brother earlier this day." she turned her back and continued. "Maiev said you knew about his return."  
  
Malfurion, hearing his wife's real question between the lines, placed his hands softly on her shoulders.  
  
"Forgive me, my Love, for not telling you sooner." he said. "But please, don't worry. Let the fog of disturbing thoughts sitting on your heart disperse. The reason behind my speechlessness is merely that I didn’t think it might be important to you. I can see now, it was a mistake on my part. But know that I would never hide anything from you, not even with a valid reason."  
  
"Dear..." Tyrande fell on her husband's shoulders. She pushed her cheeks against the man's chest as she hugged him with her arms and every strings of her heart. "How could I have been so foolish to assume even for a moment that you're keeping something from me...?"  
  
"Don't blame yourself, my beloved..." the druid embraced her. "Unquestionable trust is based on nothing but ignorance. True faith must be nurtured through forthrightness."  
  
"Please forgive my words, but I still find something strange." she began. "How come he called you from Maiev's phone and not headed right here to begin with?"  
  
"Well, this is a very interesting story. Maiev is currently serving as a probation officer for Illidan. He told me, that he is already accustomed to the woman's presence and could only say good things about her work."  
  
"I wouldn't be so fast to trust that woman." Tyrande's tone changed into a more serious one. "After all, she is a master of deception."  
  
"I know, I share your doubts. But Illidan knows her the most. He belives in her sense of duty."  
  
"True, her commitment is undeniable." Tyrande had to agree on that with the brothers. Maiev's love for her people and her work was her core. Even her corrupted parts served that very same goal.  
  
"As for his absence... I only learned of his return from Maiev. Apparently he didn't want me to find out." Malfurion said, "According to his own account, he felt there was no place for him in our lives after what had happened. He wished to stay away and not bother us with his presence."  
  
Those words made Tyrande wonder. The uneasy feeling in her stomach resurfaced with her inability to trust her brother-in-law. Illidan betrayed her trust one more time than she could have forgiven it. Yet, seeing her husband's serene face with a tint of happiness while he began to tell her about everything he talked with his brother since the man's return made her think again. After all, his last message to her proved to be true as well. Perhaps she can give one more chance to Illidan. Not to trust him, not yet, but to belive his explanation. And maybe, bit by bit, let go some of her distrust towards him. Beside that, his intention to keep his distance from them to respect their wishes not wanting to meet with him revealed something important about him.  
  
Tyrande couldn't help but to smile with a maternal feeling in her heart. Perhaps, he matured a bit after all...


	15. The keychain

"That was completely uncalled-for.” Illidan said with a resigned expression on his face.   
  
"On the contrary. I absolutely called her." Maiev replied as she put her phone away, swimming in her flush of victory. Her tiny revenge on account of Tyrande having spoiled their festive mood successfully made her feel like wanting another round of that delicious Moonberry Juice. "Can I get you something?" She asked Illidan as she stood up from the table.   
  
"No." the simple, dry answer came instantly. Maiev rolled her eyes as she went to refill her glass with the sweet, purple juice. It proved to be harder to perk Illidan up than her. Even if his pride did not allow him to show it, he was clearly affected by the High Priestess's not so warm welcome, ruining the former good mood in which Maiev had rarely have a share anyway. Under her breath, she cursed Tyrande as she started to walk back to their table, but as she turned, a wide, suit-clad chest stood in her way. The night elf stepped back in surprise, almost spilling her drink. It was uncommon that someone was able to get behind her unnoticed. It seemed her senses and reflexes slowly began to show signs of the lack of intensive training.   
  
"In a couple of hours, I'll start at the club. I should change my clothes." said the demon hunter restrainedly. Maiev, regaining her senses absently nodded and hurried to their table. Maybe the fresh air and a walk would ease the man’s mood a bit. She tossed her coat on her arm and motioned for her companion that she was ready to leave, but the man did not move. Illidan looked down, almost as if he tried to evade her gaze. The woman being confused over his inaction, walked back to him.   
  
"You won't come?" she asked in amazement.   
  
"I'd like to..." Illidan began, but fell silent almost immediately. His probation officer angrily waited for him to continue, but as he remained silent, she took over the conversation. It became clear to her that a little walk would not solve the problem. It had deeper roots than she anticipated before.   
  
"Look, I don't have the time nor the patience to wait until you decide whether or not you're willing to tell me what you want." she said in a blunt tone. "Out with it or I'll leave you here."  
Maiev's harsh words weren't for the liking of the demon hunter, but at least he began to speak.  
  
"I was hoping I might be able to go alone..." he finally blurted out, obviously knowing that the request was completely ridiculous. He should have realised it even before he mentioned it to her at all. Maiev would never give him her apartment's key and let him do whatever he wants to there, alone. And the woman's prickly stare only confirmed this belief. Finally, after a few seconds of intense locked gazing, Maiev sighed angrily. Grumbling, she pulled a keyring out of her pocket with some unexpectedly cute owl decoration and a single key on it and held it in front of him.   
  
"You look through my stuffs, I send you back to the Twisting Nether." She said in a serious tone, yet lacking even the slightest hint of threat in her voice.   
  
Illidan looked at the keychains ringing in front of him in shock. Was he dreaming? His companion, growing weary of his ado, grabbed his wrist. She raised his arm horizontally and placed the object on his palm.   
  
"You want to be alone, don't you?" She asked, with a faint sparkle of solidarity in her eyes.   
  
"Yes, but..."   
  
"Then what?"   
  
"You... have such faith in me...?"   
  
"No, that's why I told you not to touch my stuff. And now go before I change my mind. My migraine is about to come out just by looking at your gloomy face." she said, but before Illidan could move at all, she walked to the door. She tossed her drink in the trash, growled something about Illidan leaving the key under the doormat within three hours, and then soon disappeared behind the door.   
The man left behind stared after Maiev for a moment, then glanced at the keychain resting quietly on his palm and smiled. Now that they were on the same side, Maiev's incredible ability to read him felt less frightening and more compelling. 

~

Although it was only early afternoon, grey winter clouds covered the sun, keeping the day in a dirty darkness. A sharp icy wind swept through the streets, ruthlessly punishing those who trusted the weather forecast and dressed thinner. Maiev pulled the fur hood of her jacket over her head, protecting her face from the frosty attacks of the hissing enemy, but it proved useless against the invisible opponent that aimed at her heart. An invader against whom not even her old armour would have protected her. She quickened her steps almost as if she believed that she could shake off her pursuer, but one cannot simply leave their own thoughts and feelings behind. Not even Maiev Shadowsong.   
  
Why has she handed over her keys? She gave Illidan virtually free access to her most personal belongings. It wasn't much, but that little was hers. It was her. A place she could retreat to if she needed a little solitude. She knew that feeling very well. Maybe that's why she agreed to it. Illidan had no such place to go. That was something she could understand way too well. Beside that, she didn't really know any other way to solve her problems either. Being alone, or drinking. Or both at the same time. Those were usually her answers to personal life issues...   
  
But it wasn't sharing her sanctuary that stirred her up so much, but rather the realization that she was angry, and she did not really understand why. Was she truly worked up over that she had to say goodbye to her company sooner than she intended? Or something else bothered her? She snorted bitterly on the empty street, the blown air fluttering like a white cloud from her nostrils. Either way, it was maddening, and she had to do something about it. Well, perhaps she wasn't good at solving her problems or figuring out her feelings, but at least she knew how to release her anger. She pulled her phone out of her pocket and opened one of the requests she had received from ReLife. A wide, cruel smile appeared slowly on her face. 

~

Maiev got off contentedly at the tram stop near her residence. As the battered vehicle continued on its way behind her back, she looked cheerfully at the display of her phone. It showed a bit after half past five. In less than four hours, she hunted down four worthless undead. It was far from her personal record, and her preys barely showed any resistance on that day, but it did not detract from her mood.   
  
She was doing well regarding time, too, giving Illidan three hours to sort out his thoughts in her apartment, and that was well over. As she slowly descended to the basement floor on the narrow concrete stairs, the ringing sound of an old Kaldorei melody slipped her lips. With her left hand, she tilted the light switch effortlessly, illuminating the hallway lined with pipes and wired lattice doors, at the end of the tunnel was the entrance to her apartment. In front of the door lay an old, battered-worn doormat, perhaps even an inscription of Welcome Home decorated it a long time ago, but if it did, it faded away even before Maiev got her hand on the ugly mustard-coloured thing. The woman still humming stopped in front of it, then leaned down to get her key from under the rug, but found nothing underneath.   
  
"Illidan!" the usual steeled voice replaced the previous singing one as her cheerful mood quickly turned into anger. She jumped up immediately and grabbed the doorknob, but it didn't move, indicating that the door was closed. "Illidan, if you're in there, open the door immediately." she pounded on the door heatedly, then waited for a few moments, but no answer came. " _How impudent! I gave him my keys so he could have his hissy fit in cultured conditions and that's the gratitude? Just wait, if I find you Betrayer, you'll regret to bid defiance to me!_ " Maiev thought as she blinked through the solid wooden barrier. There, darkness and silence greeted her in the one-room apartment. The bathroom sliding door was open, and the carpet was dotted with remnants of cloth. The built-in closet also seemed intact. The Night Elf sighed annoyed. "At least apparently, he didn't touch my stuff." she thought, but something caught her eye. On the table still lay the ugly knit tie she had thrown there in the morning, and beside it, in a pair of carefully arranged piles, the clothes sewn for Illidan rested peacefully, undisturbed.   
  
"What the...?" Maiev jumped to the table, but her eyes were not mistaken. Not a single piece of clothing was missing. Turning her head around tensely, she searched the tiny room for the suit that should have been taken off in there, but found it nowhere. "Oh my..." she bit her lip. "I think I need a drink..." she said frustratedly, then fished out a huge promotional bag from the built-in closet and packed in the clothes. When she was done, she hung the bag on her shoulder and headed for the door. She stopped abruptly and looked back at the table. It was as if she had seen some tiny red flashing for a moment, but it seemed like only her eyes were dazzling. She turned back, blinking through the door, then began to run. Once again, the hunt was on, but for the first time the place of exhilarating thrill was taken over by uneasiness in her heart.   
  
"Damn it, Illidan! What the hell are you doing?" 


	16. Don't leave!

The reflection of dark clouds painted the usually bright, sparkling lake that surrounded the downtown of Astranaar dirty green. On the quay, as always, a multitude of young lovers gathered despite the unpleasant weather. Two Night Elven teenagers held hands as they walked up to a huge, iron-lattice monument. The art relic made up a magnificent tree out of hundreds of coal-black iron bars. On its branches, countless braided necklaces hung, with cheap pendants attached to the ends. Nothing but a single word were to be seen on the statue’s pedestal with a rough engraving: Teldrassil. The monument was placed exactly to restore the sight of a tree that burned two millennia earlier on the horizon. There was a widespread belief among the city’s youth that if they leave “leaves” on the branches of the tree, their love will be budding and long-living.  
  
The young couple laughed a bit longer in front of the relic, then the boy took out their necklaces from his backpack and started climbing. His lover encouraged him from below. When the lad’s feet hit the ground again, they fell on each other’s shoulders, then held hands lovingly, while raising their hopeful gaze at the horizon.  
  
A pair of green eyes followed this intimate moment of their merely awakening life from nearby. He used to weave similar hopes as he was walking down on the streets of Suramar, waiting for his beloved to steal time for just the two of them while escorting the young woman home. But those times were long gone, and the girl drifted away from him, like all of his youthful dreams about love and life, tainted by and lost in falsehoods and lies, slowly letting himself drown in a grim existence he can’t even despise, no matter how much he wanted. All of his decisions, his actions were his own. He chose the path that led him there, standing alone on that sidewalk.  
  
A yellow tram pounded comfortably past Illidan, showing the direction to follow to the man. He turned his gaze away from the cheerful couple and slowly continued his lonely walk.  
  
A bitter smile formed on his stern face. It was foolish of him to think that maybe things could be the way they used to be. That perhaps they can still sit together on the green lawn while Malfurion is telling tales about The Dream, or listen to Tyrande as she talks about her duty as a priestess. His unexpected luck with his brother rocked him into the false illusions that perhaps his childhood friend would be able to go beyond past grievances and give him another chance to prove he had done everything just for their sake. But reality relentlessly shattered these dreams into small pieces on that day, reminding him that in the eyes of his former companion, his character was probably forever intertwined with the title his people had given him twelve thousand years ago: The Betrayer.  
  
His heart sank at the idea, and there was nothing he could do about it. Immersed in his thoughts, he walked on following the tram line, counting the stops to Maiev’s apartment. One by one, the most beautiful memories of his youth penetrated his mind, deepening the bleeding wound on the man’s heart. Hiding in the woods, picking berries from the bushes of the locals, watching the clouds in the meadow... Those were the most beloved days of his life... Without warning, Tyrande was slowly becoming a mature woman, and this didn’t escape his attention. Gradually, the shared moments and growing desires in his soul raised a seemingly insurmountable altar in his heart, on top of which sat, like a veritable goddess, his childhood friend. The sanctuary, where he served Tyrande’s image with unwavering admiration, could not be shaken even by the loneliness and pain of ten thousand years, and as his boisterous anger gradually burned away everything around him, only the shrine and the false illusions were left for him to turn to in his solitude.  
  
Old habits die hard, and no matter how he tried to let go of the delusion he had adored for so long, his own weakness bested him. Tyrande said well: Raw power is no substitute for true strength. Something that his heart lacked, and they both knew it. He still remembered the pain that these words caused in his soul as the pillars of the thousand-year-old altar were slowly shattered, and in their place only the torturous emptiness gaped. His unsatisfied desire to worship someone was oil stirring the flames of his hatred. Eventually, the fire engulfed the Legion as well, but despite his efforts, he could not reignite his loved ones ’confidence in him.  
  
The landscape gradually changed, tall, illuminated office buildings replaced the suburban scenery. In the distance, Nordrassil appeared on the horizon, and Illidan’s distracted thoughts wandered to his brother. At least his relationship with Malfurion seemed to become settled. Since their meeting, they have been regularly talking on the phone for a few minutes, in courtesy of Maiev. It wasn’t much, but it was a beginning. As for his probation officer... She proved to be a pleasant surprise again. Ever since his return, she has been helping him steadfastly. And now she even trusted him with the key to her apartment. He still didn’t see the reason behind the woman’s actions, but just by knowing that she trusts him on a surface level filled his heart with warmth. He laughed into the twilight awkwardly. Who would have thought that one day Maiev Shadowsong would trust him, and he would be grateful for it? But soon the smile melted off from his face...  
  
In front of him, a vagrant ray of the resurfacing Moon gleamed on a frozen puddle, crushingly reminding Illidan of the time. He realized in a panic that the three hours given by Maiev had long passed while he was pondering in the city aimlessly, contemplating the past.  
“Oh no...” he thought as he pulled the night elf’s key chain out of his pocket. It rested peacefully on the palm of his hand, though its master must have been waiting angrily for it. “I am such a fool...” he clenched his fist. He knew he had certainly failed the woman’s trust. His stomach turned over as the painful realization hit him in the head. He barely recognized what he had won and he already let it slip away between his fingers.  
  
Maybe if hurries and honestly explains to her what happened, he might be able to reduce the damage, even though it was obvious that the woman would no longer vote him the same level of confidence. It didn’t matter, he had to save what he could. But before he could take a step, a well-known hoarse voice broke in his ears.  
  
“Illidan!”  
  
The demon hunter stood there dumbfounded. He knew it was over. He turned resignedly, and his gaze almost immediately met with Maiev’s, rushing toward him.  
  
“Where the hell have you been?” she snapped at the man after reaching him. She lifted the enormous shopping bag from her shoulder and placed it on the floor, then waited for an answer, but it didn’t come. Illidan rested there, speechless, lowering his gaze. After a while, Maiev exhaled, smoothing out a few unruly strands from her eyes. “Did you get lost?” she asked in a slightly gentler voice.  
  
“In my thoughts...” Illidan replied apologetically, still unable to face the woman in front of him. Maiev examined him a bit longer, then shook her head. She grabbed the suit’s sleeve worn by the man, then gently began to lead him behind her. The demon hunter opened his mouth in surprise to speak because the woman’s apartment was in the other direction.  
  
“I need a drink. “ the night elf said unexpectedly, as if she could read the man’s thoughts. “And I think you do, too.” she added in a tired voice as the lights of the city slowly lit up around them, illuminating their way.

~

  
The pub where Maiev led them was small and poorly lit. Perhaps not even the owner could tell anymore if the walls were originally that color, or if over the years tobacco smoke had colored them dirty yellow. Behind the clumsily fixed bar counter that broke earlier during a fight, poor spirits stood on the wooden shelf from floor to wall. An ancient pinball table collected dust in one corner. Two young troll younglings glanced longingly from the street at the game machine, but once they saw the orc bartender’s disapproving look, they reluctantly moved on. But the tapster’s troubles didn’t end there. He hurriedly re-filled a mug with cheap dwarf ale and shook his head as he put it in front of his customers. Maiev wasn’t the least bothered by the orc’s discouraging manner. Imitating a toast, she lifted the jar and then poured it all down her throat. Beside her, Illidan sipped his drink from time to time, but his probation officer’s shocking behavior distracted him. The always tidy, strict Warden was shamelessly drinking like a fish. When the woman emptied her oversized pitcher again, she slapped it on the counter cheerfully, then turned to the man.  
  
“It doesn’t taste good?” she poked at Illidan’s drink.  
  
“It’s good enough for what it’s meant to be.” he took a sip from the low-grade ale. However, seeing his companion’s incessant skeptical gaze, he eventually drank it down, too. He glanced at Maiev, who greeted his action with a satisfied smile, and soon he faced another full glass, just like the woman who seemingly decided to empty the pub’s supplies single-handedly.  
  
“Aren’t you drinking too much?” he asked in amaze.  
  
“Don’t you dare to worry about me. My liver is made out of iron!” she dismissed his concerns with a wave of her hand. However, her already rosy cheeks would’ve liked to argue with that statement. She ordered another glass, sometimes grinning at Illidan, encouraging him to drink more, she would pay the check. The man nodded to thank her for the invitation, but Maiev simply waved again, adding that she was merely doing her duty. The demon hunter looked at his more and more jolly drinking partner with a smirk on his face. Of course, he was in her care. Still... He was amazed by just how far she was willing to go to get her job done. How lucky that someone must be for whom she would be doing this out of selfless love. For a moment, something akin to envy sparkled in his heart, but soon it was washed away with another round of cheap booze.  
  
They were drinking for almost half an hour like this when, unexpectedly, the already undeniably tipsy Maiev broke the silence.  
  
“By the way...What’s da deal with you and Tyrande anyway? If I recall, you were quite worked up when she has gone missing during the Third War, too.”  
  
“She’s... was... a childhood friend of mine.” He began with a dry throat. He took another sip of his drink and continued. “We grew up together.”   
  
Maiev glared at him, then, like the gears in her skull had finally started to move, slapped her forehead and moaned irritably.  
  
“Oh, Mother Moon... A love triangle. Great. Just what I needed...” She summarized the part that Illidan would have liked to keep for himself. He turned his sight away, grimacing, but that didn’t stop Maiev from continuing her increasingly drunken train of thoughts.  
What’s so gud about dat woman anyway? She’s painfully average, yet everybody seems to be so head over heels for her. Elune, your brother and now you too... Oh c’mooooon! She’s 6/10 at best!" she helped her slowly failing articulation with some unintentionally comical body language, throwing her arms up in the air. Illidan believed to perceive some jealousy behind the woman’s statement, but her performance was too entertaining to interrupt her. And Maiev continued. “And you...! - pointed somewhere over the demon hunter’s shoulder. “Yuu. Don’t tell me yu couldn’t find a better catch!”  
  
“What do you mean by that?”  
  
“Playing the clueless, huh? What can I say, it suits you. Now, let me tell ya... In the sisterhood... all the girls... Okay, perhaps not all of them, but still...“she giggled, like a little gal, telling a secret to the other kids. ”They were sooo into you! For real! Well, who could blame them? You were a solid 8/10, if I may say so."  
  
“Really?” Illidan asked back in amusement. The last thing he thought he would ever hear was Maiev admitting any kind of admiration of him, even past ones. Her words undeniably flattered his self-confidence.  
  
“Yeah...” she replied with a dreamy smile, probably remembering better times, when life was kinder to both of them. She ran her finger along the mug’s rim in delight, finally lifting it to her lips again.  
  
“Oh yeah...? And how’s now?” Illidan inquired humorously, as he was well aware of his power gain’s consequences. To his lesser surprise, the obviously drunken Maiev seemed to be up for the joke.  
  
“I wonder…“ she pretended to be considering an answer. “It’s still an eight. Just put a minus sign before it.“ she said with an impish smile. She chuckled at her own attempted humour as Illidan watched her, enjoying her joyful laugh.”No.. no... Not that bad... Let me see..." she said as she leaned closer to her companion." Hm... I would say... a 7.5/10. I don’t dig da tattoos." she added, pretending to be more serious than she was.  
  
“The tattoos?” Illidan asked incredulously.  
  
“Yep.” she nodded, still keeping a straight face as much as an intoxicated person could do.  
  
“Out of all of my deformities, you picked the tattoos?”   
  
“Precisely.” Maiev nodded with a held back smile already curling around her lips. A brief silence ensued as they looked at each other, both understanding the joke, then at once, they bursted out in heartfelt laughter.  
  
But all the joy came to a sudden end as tears began to roll down on Maiev’s cheeks.  
  
“Are you all right?” her companion asked, dumbfounded.  
  
The woman slowly raised her gaze upon him and Illidan felt his heart skipping a beat. He had never seen her so lonely and vulnerable. Not even when she was lying before him on the dirty ground, rugged and defeated in Shadowmoon Valley. Back then there was pride in her eyes. Now, only immeasurable anguish. Not sure what to do about her sudden change of mood, he tried to ask for the bill and take Maiev out, hoping that fresh air might benefit her.  
  
“You were right...” she blurted, her voice breaking. “I know... I am nothing... So, please... Don’t leave...” she asked him, her chest rising and falling rapidly as her sobbing worsened. “Can’t you see... how trapped I’m here...?” Her words slowly molded into one incomprehensible cry for help, bursting out from the deepest depth of her sorrowful heart after two thousand years of repression. She hid her head into her palms as she wept.  
  
Illidan, feeling for her, placed his hand on her shoulder hesitantly. Maiev, sensing the gentle touch, grabbed the man’s lapels, burying her face into his chest, not allowing him to move. The once so certain picture of Maiev Shadowsong became vaguer and vaguer in his mind as the woman's tears slowly soaked his cloth, feeling their warmth on his skin.  
  
“Please... Don’t... leave again...”


	17. The sound of silence

In the dim light that filtered through the dirty basement window, tiny grains of dust danced undisturbed, waltzing around in the small storage room. Along the mud- and dirt-stained wall, alcohol bottles of varied prices were waiting in junk wooden boxes to be served to thirsty guests one day. One thing they all had in common was the poor quality. A depressing compromise of series production. The ad hoc guest who had been sleeping silently until then suddenly moaned on the bed made by piecing together a couple of crates. Her aching head and the vomit’s bitter, bilious taste in her mouth mercilessly reminded her how much she overplayed her hand the day before.  
  
She reluctantly opened her silver eyes to look around, where the morning has found her this time. She was counting on the usual bench, or a pissed, dirty doorway, but to her surprise, she woke up in a storage room. Under her head, the blue bag - still containing the clothes she sewed - served as a pillow, and as a blanket, someone spread a jacket over her shoulder. She didn’t even have to look. The smell immediately revealed who its owner was. Maiev sat up ponderously, taking the suit in her hands. She gently stroked the sleeve, wondering about the evening. Indeed, she did not drink alone. Slowly, memories lingered back into her scattered mind. Just moments... As she weakly leans over the toilet cup and someone holds her head. As the wind blasts into her face outside in the cool night while someone carries her in their arms. Her uncontrollable panic and then the reassuring warmth as someone covers her. No... No, it wasn’t just someone...  
  
The throbbing pain ripped into her head again as the door creaked open and Ukarner Redpike walked in, humming off-key. At that sacred moment, Maiev could have drowned the dwarf in a spoonful of water in her fury. But at least she finally knew where she was. Seemingly not noticing her, the man walked straight to the boxes in one of the corners, picked up a bottle from it, and he was right about having it open, but he probably felt the fiery gaze of the night elf on his nape as he spun around his axis as if he had been poked with a hot skewer.  
  
“Oh, good mornin’!” the dwarf cleared his dry throat, quickly hiding the bottle behind him. It’s not like it mattered... “I see you feel better now! But hey, let me tell you, you really knocked yourself out last night, little miss!” the man opened his conversation-tap, letting out a flow of words, seemingly ignoring Maiev’s angry, telling look, which, with all its sparks, tried to get the message into the skull of the wooden-headed dwarf that she now wanted silence. “You’re lucky to have such a caring boyfriend!”  
  
“Not my boyfriend.” the night elf squeezed the words out between her lips, but her steely voice hurt her ears. However, she could not dispute the other part of the sentence. As much as her confused memories allowed her to recall, she indeed owed gratitude to the demon hunter.  
  
“All righty, I see the day starts badly. Wait 'ere, I’ll get ya my miracle medicine! It always whips me into shape!” the old man whooped, already rushing out of the room, leaving Maiev alone with her throbbing head. She blinked a few more times, wiped the tweezers out of her eyes, then climbed out from her occasional bed and reached for her coat. Understanding her embarrassing behaviour from the other day and not knowing if Illidan was still around, she wanted to leave as soon as possible, but her plan quickly fell into disarray. An unmistakable hoofbeat struck her ears. So she took a deep breath and tried to mentally prepare for the seemingly inevitable taunting. The sound of footsteps stopped, then knocking could be heard from outside the room. Maiev reluctantly turned to face her drinking buddy from yesterday. Illidan stood politely in the doorway, holding a glass of water, and a painkiller in his other hand. A piece of black fabric rested on his arm. He changed his clothes, now wearing a V-neck white shirt, tucked into his coal-black jeans. His unusual, well-kept appearance took her by surprise, almost forgetting about herself again, despite already having seen him in regular attire the day before.  
  
“Ukar sent this. He told me it helps with the hangover.” he said in a completely ordinary tone. “Although I must confess, I’ve never seen a drug like this before. The composition is strange.”  
  
Maiev looked in amazement at the demon hunter glaring at the pill with suspicion. She would have dared to bet that he would open with some arrogant remark about yesterday, but he was more interested in the painkiller.  
  
“Fascinating...” he said at last as he stepped closer to the woman.  
  
“Thanks.” She took the glass and the pill from the man, then swallowed it without hesitation. “If you don’t mind, I’m leaving now.”  
  
“I see. Ukar allowed me to keep my stuff here until I find a place for myself."  
  
“Good.”  
  
“At the same time...” he lifted the material hanging on his arm until that moment. It was a simple black t-shirt with the logo of the place on it. “I...” he began, but he quickly bit the word, no doubt embarrassed to ask a favour from her. “If you could...”  
  
Before he could continue, Maiev took the cloth from him.  
  
“I’ll do it. But! You must never mention yesterday!” She raised a finger in warning. “Don’t bring it up. Not today, not tomorrow. Never. The best would be if you could forget it quickly.”  
  
“The memory of an awkward evening for an awkward favour...” Illidan said with a smug grin, pretending to think about the offer. “Seems like a reasonable trade.”  
  
“Then it’s settled.” she replied, and with that she was already at the door, ready to leave.  
  
“It’s a pleasure doing business with you, Warden.” the man looked after her, with a satisfied smirk on his face. The woman turned back, her smile matching his.  
  
“You are the worst businessman in history.” she laughed lightly. She said something about the date of their next meeting, then disappeared into the nightclub’s out-of-the-box hallway.  
  
Illidan followed her with his gaze for a long time as the lights depicting the woman got farther and farther away from him. Although he promised he wouldn’t bring up the event, there was something he wanted to talk about with the night elf but he had to realize that this wasn’t the right place nor the right time. Before his spiritual eyes was still the image of Maiev clinging onto him as he tried to put her to sleep on the crates. As she begged him not to leave. He sighed troubled. He should have told her sooner... This was on him...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The journey to home felt infinitely long for Maiev. Albeit the sun was already high, somehow it seemed as if every noisy, crying child had the desire to travel on the same tram on which she was sitting. Eventually, the vehicle stopped and the night elf could leave the carriage reminiscent of a birdcage. Close to the station, a group sat at one of the outdoor tables at a nearby playground. Most of them pulled their scarves thoroughly over their faces against the cold, but their yellow eyes and pale, dead skin soon gave away their true identity anyway. But Maiev wasn’t the least interested in a dozen self-deprecating crypt fugitives that day. Her hangover was too demanding of her energies. At least her memories seemed to return at last, but that didn’t improve her mood.  
  
_“I can’t decide which one is more embarrassing... Giving a score or crying... Damn it, I didn’t want to talk about it, but now I must, I can’t leave the topic at that... I’d like to sink into the earth in shame! What was I thinking? Oh, I know! Nothing, you drunken idiot!_ ” she thought as she staggered down the stairs toward her basement apartment. Although the painkiller had finally begun to take effect, she still wanted to have a good and re-vitalizing sleep to truly be in her elements and be able to think about how to deal with her awkward situation. Longing for her old, battered sofa, she pulled the key out of her pocket and turned it in the lock.  
  
“What the...?” she pulled it out in surprise. The key was harder to turn than usual. She examined the device frantically. Could Illidan have bent it? That’s unlikely. He wasn’t even there according to him. Even if he had accidentally sat on it, it wouldn’t be enough weight to deform it. Eventually, Maiev opted for an oily treatment later, impatiently pressing the doorknob, but she hesitated to open the door. Something was wrong. The handle itself clicked strangely. All her senses screamed relentlessly at her, signalling danger, but their voices were lost in the throbbing, drumming cacophony of the woman’s aching head.  
  
_“I’m imagining things... It’s just the hangover._ " she tried to allay her worries, opening the door slowly. Inside, her apartment greeted her just as she had left it the day before. Open bathroom door, closed closet, tie on the table... The table... Where she thought she saw a small, red flashing light...!   
  
As the picture finally assembled in her mind, she immediately tried to close the door and get away from the apartment, but it was too late. At that moment, a fiery, dazzling light flooded the room, followed by a terrible bang as the destructive energy erupted with an abhorrent force from the tiny structure hidden under the table. It happened in the blink of an eye. For a heartbeat, the world turned into a ravishing white, deafening hell. Then all of a sudden the noise stopped and the cosmos went silent as Maiev’s eardrums ruptured with crippling compulsion... But the pain did not go away. On her dominant arm, not covered by the door, razor-sharp shrapnel tore apart the flesh. A larger shard hit her side. Another dug into her thigh. Her face and ears were scorched by the heat released as she flew back nearly two meters due to the gust of air. Her battered body hit the ground like a rag doll.  
  
Someone hid an explosive in her apartment.  
  
“ _That damn device... must have been already there by yesterday..._!” Maiev thought as she tried to stand up to her feet. _“Luckily, Illidan never came here. He would have probably walked in without hesitation, and he would have been caught in the explosion’s centre... Well... “_ she looked at her shattered arm. Skin and flesh tore, blood and dirt muddying the open wounds. _“I didn’t fare much better anyway...”_  
  
Using her other, uninjured hand, she clung to a lattice door and leaned against the wall.  
  
_“If I hadn’t taken that painkiller, I probably wouldn’t be able to stand at all._ ” she tried to concentrate on a healing spell, but suddenly another thought crossed her mind. “ _It was a small bomb. Apparently, they didn’t want to damage the structure of the building or the other apartments... I was the only target. But if they want me... Jarod!_ ” she stopped the spell and reached for her phone. Luckily, it escaped the explosion intact. Maiev desperately looked up her brother’s number and called it. With her eardrums erupted, she stared at the device’s display. It showed the call, but after a few seconds it hung up. Her brother was probably in a meeting... She feverishly searched her troubled mind for another solution. “Shandris!” she whispered as she saw the name in the phone book. She immediately called the number, her hand trembling, but to her relief, the phone indicated that someone has answered the call.  
  
“Shandris! This is Maiev!” she shouted into the phone as loudly as she could, hoping the other could hear what she was saying. “A bomb exploded in my apartment! Don’t go home! By all means, don’t go home! Tell Jarod and Lysende too! Stay away, you understand? I can’t hear you. My eardrum got ruptured. If you understood, hang up the phone! I repeat, do not go home! Don’t go home! Don’t go...”  
  
Someone on the other side hung up. Maiev leaned against the wall with relief. Everything will be fine now... Suddenly she noticed lights and movement from the other end of the corridor. Someone was probably trying to find out what happened... At least that’s what she thought, but soon she had to realize she was wrong. Two undead walked toward her, with a chopper in their hands. Their intent, and the reason for the attack, became clear to Maiev at once: to eliminate The Warden.  
  
“So you’re behind this. I’m not even surprised. Wretched cowards using cowardly methods to execute their cowardly plan. Fitting.” She spat blood on the ground. “But if you think I will give my skin so easily, then you’re sorely mistaken, vile worms! I’ve been in worse situations before! You can ask those fools soon enough in the other world how well it went for them!” Maiev said as she stood up with dignity and took a fighting position, suppressing the pain within herself. The two newcomers paused for a moment, but after a few seconds, they began to approach her again, albeit more cautiously. The night elf smiled confidently. Idiots. As soon as they would get close enough, she would blink behind their backs. She takes the weapon from one of them and finishes them off. Neither of them seemed combat-trained, and they had no chance against a veteran like her. But the outlined plan went up in smoke, as she felt a sharp, crippling pain in her right shoulder. A thin, metallic blade tore through the muscles and tenders, reaching the bone. She didn’t even have time to cry out in pain. She reached behind her back, where the assault came from with her intact hand, grabbing the attacker by the wrist, then tossed them over her back, right into the other two undead, then began to run.  
  
“ _The wretched... probably climbed in through the window._ ” the night elf felt the knife stuck in her shoulder, making her dominant arm now completely useless. She barely felt her fingers. She had to treat it and fast if she didn’t want to lose it.  
  
The adrenaline and the painkiller suppressed her pain just enough to let her move quickly despite her many injuries. She took the stairs by two, then tore open the front door. However, the open sky did not bring relief either. Seven other ReLifers stood in her way. They seemed to have been waiting for her. Maiev knew she couldn’t waste any time standing in the doorway, as the rest of them still inside could catch up and attack her in the back at any moment. With her hearing damaged, she was vulnerable in the situation. She was about to blink through the undead line when the blood froze in her veins. Behind the row, on the road to the tram stop, stood a medium-height, chubby ageing man with a pistol in his hand. Although Maiev had only seen him once, she immediately recognized the man mourning his son from the ReLife Center about a month ago. “ _So it was about vengeance..._ ” The man with a face distorted by hatred slowly raised his gun at her. He aimed... But never got the chance to fire. Without hesitation, seeing it as her only chance to evade a fatal gunshot, Maiev pulled the knife from her shoulder and threw it at the bloke with the same motion. Her attacker’s chilling scream as the blade sank into his hand holding the pistol was heard only by the horde of undead.  
  
Taking the opportunity, the night elf blinked through the man-made wall and ran. Fearing that more attackers would await her at the tram, she headed in the other direction, straight into the heart of the housing estates, hoping to shake off her attackers there. However, her plan seemed to fail. Her initial fear appeared to be confirmed. The knife had hit an artery in her shoulder. Bright red blood squirted out of the wound at the same rate as her heartbeat. She tried to push the wound with her other hand, reducing the bleeding, but she had already lost too much blood.  
  
She was careless. And now she has to pay for it. Did she truly think she could have a life she always dreamed of? One with meaning, care, and attachment? Finding her place in this world? For the first time in millennia, she did.  
  
“ _No, I can’t give in now_!” she thought as she tried desperately to force her legs to move. _“I already came this far, I want to see that possibility_!” She took corner after corner but her pursuers were on her trail ceaselessly and she was close to coming to the end of her rope. It was getting difficult to even concentrate on her movement, blinking was out of question. It finally hit her: she was dying.   
  
In the end, her last ounce of strength also left her as she fell to the ground, dazed. _“_ No...!” She cried out in a panic. _“Not now! It can’t be!_ ” she tried to push herself up but to no avail. She rolled over to rest on her back. Under her, she felt the warm pool that increased in size by the minute. Her own blood. Her panting intensified as her limbs slowly began to get cold. _“No... after so many years of wanting to just leave everything behind... When I finally feel joy for the first time... I don’t want it to end like this! Not now!”_  
  
“Someone... help...” But no one heard her desperate supplication in the empty housing estate. _“I don’t want to die... Not yet...!”_  
  
She turned her head to the side. Her vision was gradually getting blurred as her thoughts slowly faded away into the void. A ghastly, alien emptiness flowed through her body. First, only in her fingers and then in her feet, approaching her heart. An undead was running toward her, holding a knife. Maiev tried to raise her hand in defense, but the limb disobeyed.  
  
_“No... I want to live... Live...!”_ she begged Elune as her attacker got closer. The tears running down on her burned cheeks dissolved in the pool of sanguine fluid beneath her. With her last breath, she clung desperately onto her memories, as if those could somehow keep her alive. Jarod’s kind voice, being worried about her... Lysende’s sparkling eyes while they were shopping together... Illidan’s smile, laughing together at that damn tie...  
  
Lying on the ground, broken and ragged, unable to move even her fingers, her pulse weakening, her pursuer finally caught up with her. She sobbed as the man leaned over her, seeing her eye to eye. There was no reason to hide her feelings anymore. It didn’t matter who gets to see her cry. It will end soon anyway. Pride be damned.  
  
_“If only I could start over...”_  
  
The undead was ready to strike down when his arm suddenly stopped in mid-air. Slowly he let go of the knife and fell on the ground, revealing a woman’s figure behind him, a smoking pistol in her hand. Not far from her, several uniformed men approached.  
  
“Shandris...!” Maiev sighed, then the world went black.


	18. Parallel Lines

Outside, the sun emerged from behind the grey clouds of winter, illuminating the unnaturally clean, brittle room. Only one of the four beds was in use, on the surplusses the immaculately white sheets were resting untouched. On the one closest to the door sat a night elf woman, despondently. She closed her silver eyes betraying the sorrows hidden deep in her heart, listening to the conversation seeping in from the corridor. One of the voices was unmistakably her brother's. The other, presumably a doctor, communicated with various incomprehensible terms, but Maiev did not need to understand them.  
  
 _"Cowards! Come in, say it in front of me! Do you think I haven't figured it out already?!"_ She fell back resignedly to the shabby pillow. No matter how many times she tried to fix it, over and over again she was left in disappointment.  
  
Her dominant hand will never be the same as before.  
  
The conversation outside stopped. A minute later the door opened and Jarod entered the ward, with a booklet under his armpit. In his hand, he held a plastic bag, full of clothes. On its side, a pen found its way to freedom by poking a hole in the material. His sister did not pay much attention to him, instead was fiddling with an infusion needle she had taken out of her vein. The man took a deep breath. Slowly, he stepped beside her bed, taking a seat on a chair placed there for visitors. He opened the booklet and quickly wrote something in it, then turned it toward his sibling.  
  
"How are you?" the question stood on the white paper with ornate handwriting. Maiev glanced contemptuously at the sheet, then demonstratively threw the cannula next to her side.  
  
"Jarod. I'd like to remind you that I was once a priestess. I'm quite versed in the art of healing. Unlike these good for nothing mountebanks! I've fixed my hearing a long time ago." She said with increasing fierceness in her tone. Only her younger brother's compassionate gaze prevented her from bursting into an angry scream. She turned her head again to try and control her temper.  
  
"So you know."  
  
"You don't have to be a particularly intelligent creature to notice if you can't move one of your arms properly." She spat the words and Jarod could almost taste the bitterness dripping from all of her sounds in his mouth.  
  
"They had no choice. The knife stab hit an artery and the motor nerve in your shoulder. They had to perform surgery right away..."  
  
"Or they could have waited until I regained my consciousness and healed it myself, instead of making my dominant hand useless for the rest of my life!" She said as she was about to lose her head.  
  
"Maiev, with physiotherapy..."  
  
"Get out!" All the anger and pain emanated from the woman's throat at last.  
  
"Please..."  
  
"I said get out!" She waved her intact arm at the man. He evaded the blow with ease, but her sister's outburst still hit him in the heart. Believing to be better to fulfil the request, he left the room without a word. The door closed behind him creaking, leaving the enraged Maiev alone. However, in the night elf's soul the anger was soon replaced by remorse, then by self-hatred again.  
  
She looked with disgust at the weak, unusable limb of her body. It was unfamiliar and repulsive. Setting her teeth, she tried to clench her fingers into a fist, but they could barely touch her palm. " _It's impossible to hold a weapon with this! Or anything else..."_ It was the end of an era. Though her heart kept beating in her chest the same way, the Warden was dead. There was a terrifying emptiness in her soul, from where vicious strangers tore her millennial identity out, leaving behind only a bare skeleton she no longer recognized. She stood naked in front of the road she had wanted to set off the day before, her legs trembling with previously unknown uncertainty. Who was she without her strength, her arm? What should she cling into now that she had been deprived of her integrity? Her breathing gradually intensified into a wheeze as feelings of torment permeated her heart and mind. In her unstoppable temper, she slapped the bed with her intact hand. Then again... and again. Her grief erupted from her throat like a painful scream. But her cry for help was heard only by the four walls. Bowing to her helplessness, her wail softened to sobbing. For the first time in a while, she thought of her mother. About the woman's kind smile, her soft embrace, the hunts together. When a bright future stood ahead of her...  
"I want to go home, Mother..."  
  


~

  
The bright neon lights of Astranaar's nightlife filtered through the spaces between the plethora of multi-storey houses as mere tiny blurry spots. Maiev peered reluctantly at the horizon from her nephew's bed, remaining red even at night from the artificial lightings. Kur'talos had moved out years earlier, but Shandris kept his room as tidy as if her firstborn still lived there. Jarod insisted that until the investigation of the attack was over, Maiev lived with them, and the empty room has just come in handy. She didn't have much of a choice. Almost all the furniture in her apartment has been destroyed. Her clothes also became prey to the explosion, so Shandris lent her a few pieces to wear. Maiev glared in disgust at the peach-coloured nightgown made out of synthetic fibre stretching on her body that she borrowed for pyjamas.  
  
"A beggar can't be a chooser..."  
  
She reached wearily for the black T-shirt and needle resting on the bedside table, but made a mistake and knocked down the physiotherapy exercise ball she had received from her brother. It thudded softly on the floor, then rolled away, as if itself wished that the ground could just swallow it.  
  
"Good, stay there." she hissed.  
  
The lights suddenly lit up outside, and Maiev soon became the ear witness to another tense parent-child conversation as she had been so many times during the week. As far as she could tell, Lysende started seeing a boy. This in itself would not have been a problem, but for some reason, they wanted to do it regularly at night, which in turn caused a strong dislike by her parents.  
  
"I told you you can't go party alone on a weekday night!" Shandris's voice filtered in as she passed the door.  
  
"And I told you I don't care! Just because you had a shitty teenagerhood you don't have to ruin mine, too!" Lysende spat back.  
  
For a while, Maiev could hear the heated give-and-take, then at once, a loud door slam raised silence again. The night elf could see through the window as her niece left the building, put on her thin leather jacket and got into a junk green hatchback car. Such old tin cans were typically run by deadbeat workers or teenagers who wanted to grow up early. The vehicle soon drove away, and she also thought it was for the better to focus on her work.  
  
She put the tailored t-shirt on her lap and smoothed it out. She made another barren attempt to keep the needle in her injured hand, but her fingers were unable to hold it. She watched the tiny piece of metal trembling between her fingertips as her heart shattered into pieces. She finally gave up and took it into her other hand. Her stitches were nowhere near as beautiful as if she could sew with her dominant hand, but at least she was making progress.  
  
The thin black thread sometimes disappeared, sometimes reappeared on the surface of the fabric, tying the cut material together forever. It was a monotonous but calming preoccupation, the kind in which one could look inward at their soul in peace. But Maiev wanted to avoid that, and with all of her might she tried to concentrate on the movements of her clumsy hand, in vain. Her thoughts turned again to the loss she had suffered. Although her brother did everything he could to alleviate her torment, someone who lived in a world so different from her was unable to understand her pain. Every time they tried to talk, it shallowed into hollow formality, and Lysende was no different with her empty gossips. Despite her loved ones being around her, the most they achieved was emotional loneliness.  
The night elf carefully set aside her work to rest her hand - which was less accustomed to the load - and glanced longingly at her phone.  
  
" _I'm sure he's already working._ " she thought as she looked up Ukar's phone number and pressed the dial button. The call went out and shortly an overly cheerful voice joined the line. "This is Maiev Shadowsong. I'm sorry to disturb you again. Yes. No, we didn't break up, how many times do I have to tell you that he is not my boyfriend?! Just tell him that he will get the t-shirt tomorrow morning."  
  
"Alrighty. Anything else?" the dwarf asked, and the night elf's stomach tightened. " _Can I speak to him...?_ "   
  
"No, that's all. Thank you for your help." She hung up the phone in frustration. Again, she couldn't bring herself to call him on the phone, or at least tell the truth. _"If I were to ask him, would he come? Stupid question. We're not friends, he doesn't owe me anything. He probably breathed with a sigh of relief that he wouldn't see me for a while now... And even if he were to come... What would that change? How could he help me? There's no point to it._ "  
  
A chocking silence settled on the apartment. Only the light of the Moon glinted from time to time on the restless needle and Maiev's tearful face.  
  
  


~

  
Several young people gathered at the Hot and Misty Club’s entrance, excitedly waiting to finally get in. Not just to have a royal time in the evening, but to finally warm up a little. Illidan looked at the shivering girls reprovingly. Most of them were wearing knee-length skirts despite the near-freezing temperature, their neon-coloured puffy coats barely covering their waist. He was already past the cultural shock of his first couple of working days, but being an Old Elf, he still couldn't figure out what that unnecessary show-off was good for. Back in the days showing skin wasn't considered to be seductive, but merely part of the culture when it was appropriate.  
  
" _Class went out of fashion with common sense it seems..._ " he thought, but he didn't have much time to ponder. Next to him, a young male troll around the age of 20-25 tried to sneak in unobtrusively. Behind him, a panicky night elf girl in her adolescence tried to follow him. But their attempt soon came to nothing. The troll, feeling a firm hold on his shoulder, turned around. His tense gaze quickly met with the security guard's.  
  
"What du ya want?" he said dissatisfied, demonstratively freeing his shoulder from the man's grip, who didn't seem to be phased by the laughable power show-off. Instead, he held out his hand, as if he were asking for something.   
  
"The knife, if you would."  
  
"What? Did ya smoke somethin', mon? I ain't no have any knife with me! Or du ya see one anywhere?" the troll unfolded his coat menacingly.  
  
"Za'zul, please..." his companion tried to calm the man. Her eyes sparkled with fear as they scanned the creepy, goat-deer-like demon guard.  
  
"As a matter of fact, yes. I can see it." Illidan put on a haughty grin on his self-assured face. "It's in your left hip-pocket. Hand it over."  
  
The night elf kept looking in disbelief at the strange-looking man then at her friend.  
  
"Stop messin’ aroun', mon, let us in, or you'll regret it!" The young man pridefully pushed his chest against the confident demon hunter's.  
  
"Will I?" Illidan laughed mockingly. The troll didn't ask for more. Driven by his stricken self-esteem, he gave in to the provocation and resorted to his knife. However, his fingers were not able to reach the grip. The security guard grabbed his wrist, twisting his arm. The previously impatiently bustling crowd fell silent at once, watching the unfolding scene in shock.  
  
"Lemme go, yu madman!" Za'zul tried to get out of the grip, in vain.  
  
"Now hop it with your minor girlfriend here while I say nicely." Illidan whispered into the troll's ear, the undisguised life-threatening threat rang crystal-clear in his voice, frightening to death the boy who seemed unshakable until then.  
  
"We're leaving, I swear, just let him go!" begged the gal. The demon hunter twisted the young man's arm a bit further and then released it. Like a battered bird, he scurried back behind his girlfriend.  
  
"Yu'll pay fo' dis!" he spat back as his girl desperately tried to drag the bellicose young man away.  
  
"Sorry for the uproar!" she stammered humble-mouthed. The demon hunter didn't waste much time on the filly until then, but suddenly she caught his eye. He found the girl strangely familiar, though he didn't remember ever meeting her before.  
  
"Oh, nice job, son!" Ukar patted his back happily, pulling the man out from his thoughts. "This little filth has been raiding the area for weeks. Although I haven't seen his girlfriend before. Which reminds me, yours just called."  
  
Even though Illidan tried to ignore the dwarf's empty gossip, he began to sharpen his ears at the mention of his probation officer.  
  
"You mean Maiev?"  
  
"That's her, the little Miss! But my son, ya're lucky, ya hear me? That lady ain't an everyday woman! Unlike my wife, that old good for..."  
  
"What did she say?" the demon tried to steer the wandering man back to the conversation's original topic. An inexplicable tension pressed his chest as he waited for an answer.  
  
"She said she is cancelling next week's meeting as well. Oh, and that you'll get the t-shirt tomorrow morning."  
  
"I see..."  
  
As Ukar bursted back to the nightclub, Illidan's thoughts turned to Maiev yet again, just like many times before during the week. He could almost feel the vulnerable woman in his arms, clinging into him. But just as he couldn't dispel the memories, he couldn't shake the feeling that his patron had avoided him since the incident. Even though he didn't realize it, a sense of neglect crept into his chest little by little, uncomfortably straining his throat, infuriating the man. His original idea of giving her time to get over her drunken mishap turned slowly to smoke as his patience approached its end.  
  
 _"So you're cancelling next week's meeting too? That's ridiculous, Maiev! Even if you feel uncomfortable about what happened, I still have to talk with you. You're not going anywhere tomorrow until you listen to me, like it or not!"_

_~_

Jarod's head could have been best described as an angered beehive that morning, his thoughts were buzzing and flying back and forth, seemingly without rhythm or meaning, but actually, he tried to organize memories and feelings of millennia in just half an hour. Indeed, it was twelve thousand years ago that Illidan Stormrage nearly took his life. He didn't get in his car and headed to the Hot and Misty Club on that day to nostalgize for sure.  
  
"Little brother, would you take this to him, please?" Maiev handed over the black t-shirt she had been working on for days to him. The only thing she seemed to be able to find a moment of joy in since the accident, and Jarod's heart broke just by the sight of his sister's almost ghost-like existence. He tried to raise her spirit, in vain, as Maiev completely excluded everything and everyone out, and fled behind the mortification-walls of the past, refusing any help. He had to regularly fish the physiotherapy ball he bought for her out of the garbage can, and whenever he tried to start a conversation, it usually soon ended in empty chatter on his part. And the fact that she didn't even want to do her job and cancelled her meetings with Illidan terrified him. Luckily, Shandris agreed to pay attention to the woman while he was away and delivered the T-shirt. He knew way too well how far his sister was willing to go, the evidence of it still laid in his drawer.  
  
 _"My dearest sister... how can I help you? How can I make you understand that life is not over? That so much is still before you?"_  
  
He suddenly stepped on the brake. He almost missed the intersection. The man reversed carefully amidst the chorus of loud honking, then turned in the narrow one-way street. Not much later, he found the address he was looking for. He parked hurriedly, then got out of the car and looked around. Based on the neon tubes he was at the right place, yet he didn't see a solitary soul. He walked uncertainly to the black gate, ready to knock on it, but was interrupted by an annoyed, familiar voice.  
  
"Is this a joke? Did Maiev send his brother instead of facing me?" asked Illidan, leaning not far against the wall, his tone was coloured with mockery and frustration.  
  
Jarod looked at him bewildered. He was sure the street was empty just a minute ago. Was he lying in ambush? And what did he mean by not facing him?  
  
"It's been a while, Illidan." he nodded at the demon hunter, but the man didn't reciprocate the gesture. Well, Jarod didn't expect else, after all, from the demon hunter's point of view, he was the reason why he had to be imprisoned for ten thousand years. It may have been a mistake to give Malfurion the right to decide his brother's punishment, instead it would have been more merciful to take responsibility and ask for the death sentence. Then maybe his sister... But it was no use to meditate on the matter, what happened already happened. Jarod pulled the black t-shirt out of the bag hanging on his hand and held it to the other man. "Maiev sent this." But his initiative was rejected again. Instead, Illidan straightened up. He walked in front of the younger brother, menacingly spreading his wings. His jaw tightened from the recurring rage as he descended to eye level with the night elf.  
  
"Tell your sister I have a conversation with her, so stop hiding!"   
  
"I don't think she would answer your call. She hasn't recovered yet."  
  
"Pff, oh come on, please." Illidan grimaced mockingly. "From a hangover?"  
  
Jarod's eyes widened at the realization.  
  
"Didn't she tell you?" the question slipped thoughtlessly through his lips. As a response the demon hunter's whole body tensed, the question seemed to take him by surprise.  
  
"What do you mean?! What didn't she tell me, Jarod?!"  
  


~

  
The water mirror rippled from the hot water flowing from the tap, refracting the low-quality bulb's yellowish light glowing on its surface.  
  
 _"I wonder how deep I should sink to get completely absorbed in the darkness and simply disappear from the world?_ " Maiev looked at the ceiling of the white-painted bathroom, lying on the bottom of the bathtub. An air bubble escaped her lips. She slowly reclined on her elbow, rising out of the water, her wet hair falling like a waterfall on her shoulders and chest as she reached for a towel.  
  
"Is everything okay?" Shandris knocked on the bathroom's door, to the woman's immeasurable annoyance.  
  
"Yes of course." She lied. What was she thinking? That she would be able to kill herself in her own brother's apartment? No, in spite of the spiral of dark thoughts that captivated her consciousness and engulfed her soul little by little in despair, she still had enough self-control left that she would not expose Jarod and his family to that shock and tragedy.  
  
With some difficulty, she pulled on her borrowed apple-green pyjamas and wiped her hair towel-dry, taking a look at herself in the mirror. The feeling of alienation that started from her injured arm slowly settled on her whole body and personality.  
  
 _"Who the hell am I like this?"_  
  
Returning to her room, she hit the bed again, but dream's salvation avoided her yet again. She got trapped in a cruel cycle: she wanted nothing more than to sleep, but her increasing anxiety kept her awake. She sighed in frustration as she sat up, looking out the window at the outside world she had wanted to be a part of not so long ago, for the first time in her life.  
  
The minutes passed slowly, the streets emptied little by little, and only the bleak ordinary emptiness grinned back mockingly at Maiev. An unexpected strange noise hit her ears. She hadn't even realized what she was hearing, but her heartbeat was already accelerating. The sound of footsteps filtered in from the stairwell. No, it was hoof beating.  
  
" _Don't jump to conclusions right away Maiev. A Tauren family is living in the bungalow. However, they are on the first floor. Maybe someone is visiting...?_ " The possibility of her yesterday thought becoming reality filled her with both icy fear and electrifying excitement. _"No, don't get your hopes high_." She silenced her soul, but the noises did not subside. " _I must be losing it... After all, isolation can do that to the mind, right?_ "  
  
The next moment, the door opened outside, and Jarod's voice filled the hallway.  
  
"Wait here, I'll let her know that you're here."  
  
It was certain now ... Illidan was there, on the other side of the door. However, her enthusiasm was suddenly swept away by her self-loathing. Panic rounded on her, squeezed and shackled her lungs. She wanted to get some air to ease the pain of her heart beating in her throat to no avail.  
  
 _"No! I don't want to be seen like this!"_ But the door opened mercilessly before her brother could speak with her, and despite Jarod's protest, the demon hunter entered the room. Her brother muttered something apologetic and then left them alone.  
  
The blood froze in Maiev's veins at the sight of the man for the first time since she knew him. Her own self-flagellation pushed her chin like a stern hand, turning her head away from Illidan, to no use. She felt his gaze on each centimetre of her body as he inspected her, finally settling on the injured shoulder.  
  
"That one won't heal." the man remarked objectively, without the slightest sign of pity. "Do you mind if I sit down?" he asked, but he didn't wait for an answer. He pulled the chair from Kur'talos' desk next to Maiev's bed and lopped down, elbows on his laps, clasping his fingers in front of his lip. Ideas stormed through the woman's head. What does he want? Why did he come here at all?  
  
"I was born with amber eyes." He started all of a sudden. "The High Priestess of the time prophesied that I was destined for greatness. Even though through all of my young life I chased that premise, all I achieved was a plethora of dead ends, with no reward in sight.  
  
 _"Is he going to tell me his whole life?"_ she wondered, yet remained silent and listed in awe.  
  
"Every time I thought my life was finally on track, I found my purpose, it turned out over and over again that I was mistaken, and my dream was dusted to ashes before my eyes as my brother took away the life I thought belonged to me."  
  
" _Just like for me when Tyrande stole my place as the Hight Priestess..._!" Maiev looked at the man with surprise and shared empathy just to quickly avert her look again. Yet, the realization finally hit her. He too struggled to find his true call, just like her. They walked the same path, yet so far apart from the other, making it impossible for them to recognize it. Like parallel lines, never meant to meet with one another.  
  
"It was disheartening, even humiliating, yet, I kept chasing. Finally, my life gained meaning: to destroy the Legion, at any cost. For millennia that objective, that goal was my only purpose.  
  
 _"Just like for me..."  
_  
"But as my plan seemed to draw close to its end, little by little..." The word stuck on his lips for a moment, he seemed to hesitate. "I was getting frightened. Because I realized that the Legion's end would be mine as well. The hunter is nothing without the hunt..." He sighed, leaving the room quiet for a moment. "I know you felt the same. I saw it in your eyes that day at the top of the Black Temple, shattering everything deep in your soul that you had built until that moment. I thought for sure, that it would be the end of you." He took another break... with every pause taking longer and longer as if his well of words was about to go dry. "Yet, when I returned from the dead, I witnessed nothing short of a miracle: You, still standing, still fighting. It was... " Another silence...  
  
 _"Please, go on! I want to hear it, I need to hear it! Let me hear it... Don't hide it from me!_ " Maiev finally turned her longing gaze at the man, her breath waiting for him, feeling that whatever Illidan was about to say would perhaps finally unleash the crippling shackles that had handcuffed her to her past self-image, tearing her away from her coveted future. Their eyes finally met truly for the first time, without anger or rejection. The parallel lines intersected somewhere in infinity.  
  
The last remnants of doubt have evaporated as the words began to reshape one after another on Illidan's lips.  
  
"... absolving. I found reassurance in my mind… No. In you. You made me believe that I could give a new purpose to my life, it would not end with reaching my goal. The day I had left for Argus I left behind my anchor chaining me to the past, I had no need for _it_ anymore, my course was clear. What I was longing for was something else. Something to elevate me to greater grounds, to help me face my only fear. And you were the embodiment of that desire. Because only you knew this struggle... You gave me what I needed to see to believe."  
  
Maiev's throat tightened from the flood of repressed tears and overflowing happiness. All she had wanted in her life, that was the fulfilment she had been waiting for! And now at last... Biting her lips she nodded that she understood what the man tried to say. She would seal those words away deep in her soul, never to be found by the creeping, corrupting evils of self-doubt and loathe. Her own Moon Well.  
  
  


  
Sitting on the edge, Jarod was waiting in the living room for someone to finally come out of his son's room. He jumped off the couch at a speed that could easily embarrass younger people at the click of the doorknob and hurried down the hall. Illidan carefully closed the door behind him, then nodded at the man and left. Standing puzzled by what happened, Jarod walked carefully to the room and opened it. Inside, his sister was still sitting in bed, in her tight apple-green pyjamas, her injured hand holding the physiotherapy ball. She forced her fingers into obedience again and again as they dug deep into the ball. A flame of a new kind of determination flickered in her eyes.


	19. The forgotten relative

"Are you leaving already?" Jarod peeked out of the kitchen upon hearing his sister's footsteps.  
  
"Yes, I have an appointment with another offender under me, but due to his work schedule he is only available at the morning hours." She replied as she managed to put on her coat alone, albeit with little difficulty. The burgundy leather and black fur collar looked unusual on her, but all the more refreshing. Probably it was also one of Lysende's recommendations, just like so many other garments in her new collection.  
  
"Then I'll be quick, I don't want to hold you up." he stepped outside. "Can you look after Lysende this afternoon? Her detention hasn't expired yet, but Shandris and I are expected at a theatre play. I would be very grateful."  
Maiev sighed thoughtfully. Her niece's behaviour, especially her disrespect for her parents, has taken on a worrisome form since she started dating that troll.  
  
"All right. I have a meeting with Illidan at the evening, but..." as she uttered the magic words, Lysende's door slammed open and she poked her head out in excitement.  
  
"Are you meeting with Illidan?!"  
  
"I believe that's exactly what I said." the night elf frowned, and the filly's eyes began to sparkle even more vividly. She had probably pouted in her room until that moment for not allowed to meet with her boyfriend and pricked up her ears, but she clearly had no objection to finally getting to know the man she'd fantasized about so much, and despite Maiev repeatedly telling her that their relationship is merely work-related, she had been bothering her aunt long enough to finally introduce him to her.  
  
"Can I go?"  
  
"If you behave." Maiev raised her finger in warning, but her voice was lost in Lysende's cheer. She shook her head disapprovingly, though there was a smile around her lips. _"I hope you won't be too disappointed..."_  


A refreshing, green-scented spring breeze ruffled the lively blades of grass on the crystal-water lakeshore. On the branches of the giant tree that settled over The Well, the evergreen leaves gleamed with the dawn dew. The collected droplets fell like a diamond-downpour, breaking the sparkling surface. A silk moth flew away in fright after one of the drops landed on its head, and found peace on Archdruid Malfurion's antlers again. The older Stormrage brother sat troubled on a bulkily carved stone bench, deep in thought. His eyes watched two young people across The Well as they meditated. Or rather tried. One of them, a grown Tauren man with a peaceful face and loose limbs, sat on the lawn. While his deep, steady breathing revealed his inner peace, that of his companion sitting next to him testified about the exact opposite. The young night elf sighed deeply from time to time, glanced warily at the Tauren, then closed his eyes again just to repeat the scene before. Eventually, after a long period of torment, he stood up and stumbled away.  
Malfurion shook his head resignedly.  
  
"What do I do with you, Kaelor?"  
  
  
  
  
Lysende stared back at forth with a mixture of excitement and tension at the display of her mobile phone and at the entrance of the fast-food restaurant that had seen better days, but none of it offered her anything new.  
  
"Is that why I hurried so much from school?" she sighed, but her aunt wasn't bothered by the reproach.  
  
“I agreed with him on half past five. Until then, it's almost a quarter of an hour." Maiev said, not even glancing at her niece. Her fingers ran diligently up and down the keyboard of her laptop, probably trying to finish another report.  
  
However, Lysende was not overly enthusiastic about the woman's objectivity, instead, she looked at her phone again. For safety's sake, she reconnected to the Wi-Fi to see if Za'zul still wrote to her, she just didn't get the text, but the last message was still the last heartbreaking "k" from the boy. The night elf, searching for a happier memory, scrolled through the long correspondence of their last quarrel, trying to cheer herself up by re-reading their previous conversations in vain. The endless flood of passionate compliments gradually faded, replaced by impatient questioning and occasional quarrels. Nor did it improve the situation that Jarod and Shandris did their best to keep the man away from their daughter and make their relationship impossible with barbaric methods such as the enforced curfew and, after a couple of hours of slipping, being grounded.  
  
"Honey, it's not going to work, my parents won't let me."  
  
"You're just playing hard to get like a virgin bitch." The sentence caught her eyes, tearing open the wound cut on her immature heart by fear.   
  
A sudden sharp scream followed by a loud rattle pulled her out of her torment. Terrified, she turned back toward the front door to find out the cause of the noise, but she did not expect to see a scene like what she had witnessed, to say the least. A Draenei part-time worker stood in the hallway with her feet rooted to the ground, shards of shattered glasses lying around her, her gaze fixed on an all-too-familiar demonic figure. An older employee immediately rushed to her aid, reassuring the frightened student, then apologizing on her behalf to the newly arrived guest, who, however, was apparently not the least bit upset by the cold welcome and set off undisturbed, straight to Lysende's desk. The shocked girl immediately recognized the rough security guard from the last time in the stranger. To her greatest surprise, her aunt gestured to the man calmly.  
  
"New employee?" the scary-looking figure asked as Maiev slid on the bench, giving him room.  
  
"Yes. Yesterday was Kende's last day, he's preparing for his university entrance exam."  
  
"I see. Who would have thought he was serious about the Kaldorei language research..."  
  
"I certainly didn't expect that from him."  
  
"You should put more effort into trying to see the good in others." he chuckled.  
  
"I can't, you take up all of my energies." the bitter answer came. Though the night elf meant the comment as a raillery, deep down Illidan was delighted by her words, taking it as a sign of her care.  
  
However, their friendly banter did nothing to evaporate Lysende's shock, and Maiev finally noticed it.  
  
"Lysende, this is Illidan. Illidan, she's my niece, Lysende." She introduced them to each other, not suspecting that there was no need for it anymore.  
  
"This? This madman is your Illidan?!" she blurted out in frustration.  
  
"I see you made a good impression." her aunt smiled, glancing at the person sitting next to her, who straightened up with pretended pride.  
  
"What can I do, it's my personal charm..."  
  
"Your what?" Maiev asked sarcastically, but her words fell on deaf ears.  
  
"Listen, he is a brutal beast!" the teenager jumped up from the table.  
  
"Well, what a surprise. Do you know each other?  
  
"I think something is coming back..." said the demon hunter, with his chin cupped in his hand.  
  
"He threw us out of a club with Za'zul!" Lysende recalled their last meeting, seeing that her relative had taken her statement lightly.  
  
At the accusing words, Maiev looked questioningly at her companion, who finally put the pieces together in his head as to why the girl was familiar.  
  
"Did you throw them out?"  
  
"I did."  
  
"Good." She replied, then immersed herself in her work again. "Just a moment, I'll finish this. Until then, order something."  
  
"You alright with the usual?" Illidan asked as he headed for the checkout.  
  
"Of course. Lysende, you want something?" Maiev asked the girl, but she was still completely floored. "Get her some ice cream. Caramel flavour."  
  
As the man finally got out of earshot, she poked her niece.  
  
"Are you disappointed?" she asked teasingly.  
  
"You can't imagine!" the teenager replied sulking.  
  
"I really don't know what you expected." she laughed, then returned to her work.  
  
"Not this for sure! Some charming guy. But this...? He is so repulsive!" she whispered contemptuously, then folded her arms and continued to pout.  
  
Maiev didn't say anything, just frowned as if she was thinking about Lysende's words. The girl would dare to bet that she noticed something on the woman's face that she could best describe as slight embarrassment, and she immediately got ashamed of her earlier statement. It wasn't nice of her to flout someone's love interest. Even is she keeps denying her feelings. She wasn't happy either when her parents spoke ill of Za'zul. Guided by her unclean conscience, she glanced at Illidan, who still stood in line, and tried to take a closer look at the demon hunter to see if she could find anything about him to praise and please her aunt. But the image of the man became even more awful as she inspected him with more care, discovering that he had hooves instead of legs. She didn't even notice that in the dark last time. Terrified, she rubbed her feet together under the table, reassuring herself that they were still there. She also had a hard time figuring out why someone was still posing with horns in their time when even Trolls and Orcs mostly get rid of their fangs so as not to hinder them when using ordinary tools, like cell phones. A Tauren classmate of hers got rid off of his horns, too. And she didn't know what to think anymore by observing the huge wings. At the same time, she couldn't get rid of the feeling that she either had seen the security guard somewhere before or he reminded her of someone.  
  
"Well, looking closer, he is well built." she finally whispered apologetically, the only thing Lysende could bring up as a positive about the man.  
  
"One bad boy at a time is more than enough. Don't bite bigger than you can chew. And believe me, he is a big bite." Maiev scolded the girl, but her words were completely misunderstood by her niece, her face coloured dark purple.  
  
" _He sure looks big..._ " she thought blushingly, her thoughts drifting again towards her boyfriend. They had been together for two months now, and it was obvious that the boy was running out of patience.  
  
"Your ice cream." Illidan put the caramel dessert in front of her. She muttered a thank you in embarrassment, trying to get her aunt's earlier words out of her head. She raised her curious gaze at the demon hunter peacefully munching on his sandwich, trying again to figure out who he reminded her so much.  
  
_"Could it be an actor...? He could be quite charming if..._ " but her train of thought was interrupted by a vibrating sensation in her pocket. She pulled out her phone carefully, and at the sight of her sweetheart's name, her heart almost jumped out of her chest. She put the device back into her pocket and pleaded to leave for the bathroom, complaining about a stomach ache. As her aunt nodded, she was already storming in the direction of the women's washroom.  
  
"She's lying.” Illidan crumpled the leftover napkin.  
  
"I know. She's gonna chat with her boyfriend over the phone. I'd say for at least half an hour. So, feel free to eat the ice cream." Maiev bit into her sandwich, then wiped her mouth and continued. "Can you see her inside?"  
  
"Yes." he spooned into the ice cream.  
  
"Good. Keep an eye on her."  
  
"You think she will try to escape?"  
  
"That's a possibility, yes. Anyway..." she put down her half-eaten wrap and took out a notebook. She flipped through it and then turned to her companion. "Bills?"  
  
"Rent, water, electricity paid. They're coming to check the gas usage next week."  
  
"Good. Did you turn up the heating? I know you don't get cold, but the wall will mould if you don't keep the room warm."  
  
"Yes, to 20 degrees."  
  
"Great." she ticked off her list, then being pleased, she put the booklet back in her bag and nodded appreciatively to the man, who returned the gesture. "Quite impressive."  
  
"By the way ..." Illidan reached into his pocket, pulled out a large flat cell phone and carefully placed it on the table. "I bought it today." he grinned proudly at his new treasure. "Would you help me to set it up?"  
  
But Maiev did not share his enthusiasm. She examined the device coldly, though she knew exactly that her eyes were not dazzling, it was indeed a high-end device.  
  
"Illidan, this costs a fortune! Why do you need such a phone? Half of the features are completely useless to you, and the other half are included in a cheaper device!" the night elf scolded him, but he shrugged it off.  
  
"It looked good."  
  
Maiev's annoyed eyes spewed reproachful sparks, but she finally put up with her pal's useless reasoning, reluctantly reaching for the phone.  
  
"You bought a SIM card, too, right?" she asked suspiciously, but she hasn’t even finished the sentence, Illidan triumphantly tucked the tiny plastic card under her nose. She sighed and took the accessory. After some fiddling, she managed to bring the device to life. "It seems to work." she ran through the menu, then looked at the demon hunter's hand. "You should cut your claws on at least one of your hands so you can use this comfortably. Although, I'm afraid a plain nail clip will not be enough for this. I'll check the local drugstore to see if they have a stronger one..." Maiev added the item to her assignments, then glanced at Illidan, who was examining his claws in deep thoughts on his dominant hand.  
  
"You... didn't... You thought you'd take it off with Eye Beam, didn't you?" she froze from the realisation.  
  
"Certainly not." he hurriedly closed his fist, giving a strong impression that Maiev had been right. "By the way, Lysende is trying to climb on the radiator."  
  
"Is there a window above it?"  
  
"Exactly."  
  
"Thanks." Maiev acknowledged it with satisfaction and began typing something on her phone, presumably to the girl.  
  
"Add that if she were to take off her high heels, it might be easier." said the demon hunter, and his companion grinned.  
  
Not even a few seconds passed and Lysende tore open the girl's bathroom door. The shocked gaze of the collared fugitive brought a smug smile to the despicable duo's face. She reluctantly sat back at the shared table, her eyes down.  
  
"Anyway ..." Maiev returned to their previous topic. "I'll give you Malfurion's number." Illidan nodded gratefully at the offer, and Lysende raised his head in shock at hearing her adoptive grandfather's name.  
  
"Wait... you mean my grandpa Malfurion?"  
  
"I forgot to tell you?" her aunt's eyes brightened and a grin wider than before appeared on her face. "This guy is Shan'do Stormrage's twin brother. You're more or less relatives."  
"WHAAAAAAT?!"  
  
  
  
  
"Was everything fine?" Jarod asked his returning sister at home as she hung her coat. Upon hearing her father's voice, Lysende's already slightly colourless face suddenly turned even fainter. Her situation was already desperate after she told Za'zul that she could not meet him. And now she will be punished again for trying to escape.  
  
"Yes." Maiev replied succinctly, not taking a look at her niece, who waited breathlessly to see if she would say anything else, but her fear was unfounded.  
  
"I'm glad." her father nodded and the girl's eyes fell as she ran to her room. Inside, she took the phone from her pocket. A tiny LED signalled an unread message.  
  
She opened her beloved's text, her heart in her throat.  
  
  
  
  
A muffled but all the more heartbreaking sobbing sound filtered from her teenage daughter's room, prompting Shandris to stop as she walked toward the bathroom. The woman listened sympathetically to her child's lugubrious blubber, as she recalled when Jarod had left the Kaldorei community without a word, and for ten thousand years everyone believed he was dead. It was nothing but immature adolescent’s attraction to a man she barely knew, yet at that time the truest and only important feeling for her was this stillborn love for him. How many nights and days did she spend watching, hoping that he would come back. And how much she cried when she gave up hope of ever seeing him again... She knew all the torments of young people's love, and every beat of her motherly heart cried out to go in and hug her daughter, who was suffering from the thorns of rosy emotions, but she also knew that the verbal consolation would help nothing It was Lysende's interest to keep the parental rigour, and they agreed on it with Jarod. Yet, her soul repeatedly questioned the correctness of their decision.  
  
_"Maybe the two-week detention was too strict..."_ she touched the white-painted door. Slowly the noises also went silent, perhaps her daughter cried herself to sleep, and Shandris moved on with the determination to speak with her beloved the next morning to find another way for Lysende to serve his sentence for disobedience.  


It was midnight when Maiev woke up to the pain in her injured shoulder. She was almost accustomed to the occasional bothersome feeling around the scar, especially when rain was expected, though she was not in the least impressed that her arm had become a weather forecast-device. She gently massaged the sore limb, and she was about to lean back when she heard a barely noticeable noise in front of her door. Just a tiny metallic sound. Exactly like when someone in the dark tries to find a keyhole. And indeed, Lysende, with all of her nerves, focused on not waking up her parents while turning the key in the lock. It signalled with a soft click that she was successful and quickly she gently pressed the doorknob. The girl had just breathed a sigh of relief that her plan was on track, but on the other side of the door she was greeted by a familiar pair of silver eyes.  
  
"Quite impressive. You'd have made a good watcher back in the day with sneaking skills like this." Maiev whispered as she lowered to eye-level, praise and reprimand wrestling in her voice. Frightened, Lysende tried to back away, but her aunt grabbed her by the arm and yanked her into the stairwell, then closed the door carefully and turned to her again. "You have two hours. Go to the Hot and Misty Club, I'm letting Illidan know about your arrival. Don't try to get out of his sight, you wouldn't succeed anyway." she said, releasing her niece's arm.  
  
"Thank you..." she sniffed, but the aunt turned her back on her in silence, then disappeared into the darkness just as she had done in the mall before.

  
Indeed, Illidan was already waiting for them when the couple showed up at the club. Za'zul still stuck his chest out in frustration as they passed the security guard, but Lysende wished she could shrink as tiny as an ant, then she might not feel the weight of her relative's gaze with such weight. She buried her purple face burning from shame into her sweetheart's chest, who smoothed his hand along the girl's youthful curves.  
  
_"What am I doing here? Aunt Maiev covered for me about my afternoon escape attempt, and I betrayed her by trying again... And Illidan too... I just sniffed at him all evening... I don't even deserve their help... "_ she hugged her love tightly, who in return kissed her on the neck. _"I'll be a good girl from tomorrow, I promise, my aunt..."_


	20. Unhappy Refrain

The weekend promised a pleasant springtime for all those who wanted to spend their valuable free time outdoors. The end of winter was getting closer, and in some places the flowers - known as the heralds of spring - stuck their tiny white heads out already from under the still frosty soil. Maiev sniffed contentedly into the morning air, which finally did not stink of gases emitted from the cars of the morning rush hours. The housing estate quietly enjoyed its rest after a hard week. Only one other resident was awake beside the woman, and unfortunately Maiev already knew who she was. As she closed the window and glanced toward the door of her room she could clearly see the bright pink socks between the door and the floor, staming in one place, presumably waiting for the night elf inside to finally come out. Maiev shook her head in disapproval. She could have sworn that after their restaurant meeting a month earlier, Lysende would no longer harass her about Illidan, but not only did the situation not improve, it got even worse. For two weeks now, she had been following Maiev everywhere like a shadow, especially if she somehow got wind that the woman was about to meet with the demon hunter.  
  
"Good morning Lysende, what can I do for you?" she asked the youngest Shadowsong as she opened the door.  
  
"Good morning! Oh, up so early and already dressed? Are you going somewhere?" she asked with sparkling eyes, which once and for all confirmed her aunt's assumption that she wanted to tag along on that day, too.  
  
"I have a dance class." she replied indifferently as she walked past her niece and reached for her coat.  
  
"Dancing? Oh, that sounds very exciting!" Lysende said enthusiastically, obviously not wanting to give up the fight to go with the woman.  
  
"I doubt it would interest you. Classical Night Elf Priestess Dance, organized by the Kaldorei Tradition Club."  
  
"No, not at all! I AM very interested! I’ve always wanted to know more about my Mother’s culture!" she testified, but Maiev knew exactly that it was just as true as the weather report.  
  
"Don't you have gal friends? You used to always hang out with them."  
  
"Yes, but..." Lysende's lips curled. "They would just keep asking me about him..." Her eyes filled with tears, and her aunt finally realised what had happened.  
  
"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to." she said. _"I'm such an ox, how didn't I figure it out sooner?"_ Maiev blamed herself as she reassuringly hugged her niece.  
  
"I don't want to talk about him..." she sobbed in pain as she pushed her sad pale face into her relative's chest.  
  
"You don't have to. A worm that can leave such a great girl is not worth mentioning." Maiev tried to cheer Lysende up, who pulled away almost apologetically at her words, her reddened eyes meeting the woman's gaze.  
  
"It... It was me, I broke up." she stammered, then, seeing Maiev's surprised visage, continued after a few sniffs. "He kept pressuring me to do something, but... I couldn't... I wasn't ready." Her eyes fell and she soon found herself in the aunt's embrace again.  
  
"You were very brave, Lysende." she heard the words of encouragement. "I'm proud of you, you're a real Shadowsong." she stroked the girl's head, and Lysende's throat tightened again.  
  
"Thank you... it's just... it hurts a lot! Where can I find another boy like him?"  
  
"Well, if you ask me, this kind of trash can be found on every corner." Maiev said cynically. The girl's sobs finally subsided, giggling softly at the mocking remark. The night elf stroked her head once more, then let go of her and reached for her coat as well. "Come, or we'll be late for the dance class."

~

  
  
Spring no longer kept the good folks waiting at the green countryside of Hyjal. A stray breeze ran through Nordrassil's sky-reaching foliage, only to fade away in the sea of endless slopes, and finally invite the park's flowers at the foot of the valley to a mischievous dance. Malfurion Stormrage glanced warmly at the Cinderblooms swinging beside him, then turned back to his younger brother.  
  
"A little bird chirped to me that you're well off and that you're getting used to today's life."  
  
"Aye, I have no reason to complain." The younger Stormrage replied suspiciously. "But what kind of little bird chirped to you?"  
  
"Maiev." the druid replied to his brother's surprise. Seeing his questioning face, the twin continued. "I see her here from time to time, and sometimes we exchanged a few words. She spoke with great pride of your accomplishments. I share this feeling from my heart." Malfurion nodded appreciatively. Upon hearing those words, the corner of Illidan's mouth trembled imperceptibly. Quickly, he overcame the urge to laugh out loud and twisted his lips into a humble smile. Although his probation officer's words flattered his vanity, if he didn't want to get caught, he had to be cautious, especially around his brother.  
  
“Thank you for your honourable words, but unfortunately the credit is rightfully Maiev’s. Without her, I would still be completely lost in the maze of modern existence." The demon hunter weaved the sentences with great care, knowing exactly that only half of them were true. Although he indeed leaned on his former warden at first, he caught up in knowledge relatively quickly, but he had not even the slightest intention to reveal this information to his probation officer. The woman continued to do her work with devotion, and her initial hostility had evaporated since their conversation in her brother's apartment a few months earlier.  
  
Illidan was still not sure if Maiev was really just doing her job or planning something and her almost overwhelming care was just part of the play, but he didn't care either way. As long as he got the solicitude and kindness he craved from their farce, the true nature of her actions were irrelevant to him. He also made sure he controlled the situation by keeping the woman in the dark about his learnings. After all, it means no harm to pretend to be a bit more ignorant, right?  
  
"That's true. I was pleasantly disappointed in her." Malfurion agreed. "She has changed a lot."  
  
"And how did you meet with her, if I may ask?"  
  
Upon his younger brother's question, the druid seemed to think for a moment, as if he had forgotten the answer, but replied after a short hesitation.  
  
"She takes dance lessons." Malfurion frowned. He probably just realized for the first time how strange and uncharacteristic Maiev's reason was to go there.  
  
"Dance lessons?" asked his younger brother, who was just as stunned by the answer as he was.  
  
"Yes. Traditional priestess dancing. At least that's what she told me."  
  
"I see... It fits her." Illidan noted as he imagined the woman in a long, white silk tunic. Similar to what he had seen Tyrande in so many times twelve thousand years ago, and he suddenly had an inclination for sneaking in to one of the woman's classes to watch Maiev dancing. However, he quickly dismissed the idea, knowing that she would probably know about his presence before he could see anything, and it would not be worth risking their relationship for a stolen look. "But I don't think you called me here to talk about Maiev." the demon hunter diverted the conversation and his own amusing thoughts from the subject.  
  
Malfurion nodded in agreement, but remained silent. Illidan waited patiently, knowing that his brother often needed more time to settle his thoughts. The druid's troubled gaze revealed that his thoughts were somewhere far away, in old times, and the demon hunter had the suspicion that their young days had something to do with their meeting's reason. At last, the older Stormrage sighed.  
  
"I have a student. Or... maybe I just had..." the druid shook his head resignedly. "He is... Impatient and outspoken. He does not feel the power of Nature, he does not hear its word. It reminds me so much...  
  
"Of me?" Illidan interrupted him, listening to the story with increasing tension. Malfurion nodded slowly, and his brother snorted arrogantly. He already guessed the direction of the conversation, and his pulse increased just from the mere thought of it.  
  
"I can see that he's really trying, but ultimately, he just ends up being disappointed in himself."  
  
"In himself?" the demon hunter asked back, but continued without waiting for an answer. "Aren't you more afraid that he is disappointed with his teacher instead?" he said. His words were sharper than any blade and cut deeper than any material weapon as his remark was true. "Instead, tell me, what do you expect from me? You want me to stand in front of him as a deterrent example that if he doesn't study, he will end up like me?" he chuckled, but behind the laughter the memory of a millennia's insults and wounds were hiding. Malfurion felt the poorly disguised bitterness.   
  
"No, Illidan! You misunderstood! I just wanted to know that..." he took a deep breath, and with it the strength to finally ask the question that had been laying deep in his mind for thousands of years. "What should we have done differently with Shan'do?"  
  
"What do you mean?" all the veins strained on Illidan's forehead as he tried to control the anger that was slowly piling up in him, with less and less success.  
  
"I realised that we had failed you..." the druid replied. Despite the apologetic tone mingled in his voice, it all came through as superiority and pity in the frustrated mind of the younger Stormrage.  
  
"Failed me? Is that a sugar-coated way to say you think of me as a failure?!"  
  
"No! Listen..."  
  
"No, you listen...!" Illidan bounced off the bench, flames flared up from his empty eye sockets with unbridled force. "...listen for the first time in forever to something that's not a darned weed or a pest!" a demonic murmur mingled into his rumbling voice as his soul was flooded with rage. "This me is the living sacrifice I gave to save this world for the two of you! Yet, to this day all you and she can see in me is some sort of failed, vile mirror image of yours!" he finally gave way to the anger and bitterness he had accumulated over the years, caused by his brother's contempt. The once quiet park trembled from his words, then a creepy silence ensued. Illidan was still gasping in anger as he looked at his twin brother, but the druid couldn't stand his gaze, he sat with his head bowed on the bench. Seeing Malfurion's retreat, he tried to take his temper under control again. "I came here to have a talk with you, brother, not to argue. What happened has already happened, there's nothing we can do about that. As for your student... Don't delude him. If you think he's just wasting his time, send him away. Don't keep him around just to make you feel better. Don't use him to calm your own conscience." he turned his back to leave, but a gentle grip on his wrist held him back.  
  
"Thank you. I've heard you." Malfurion said. Illidan turned back in disbelief, his gaze meeting his twin brother's. "You're right. It was wrong of me to try to force my own path on you and judge you accordingly. I got a reminder today that I still have something to learn, even from you, too." He released Illidan's wrist. The man nodded, then turned away from his brother.  
  
"I better go now. If the mood has cooled down a bit, I'll call you." He began to leave, then suddenly added: "I promise."

~

  
The room, once floating in a flood of light and decorated with drawings and posters, was now just as dark as the broken soul of the adolescent girl squatting in it. Panting, she tried to find something, anything on the internet that might distract her from the thoughts that kept tormenting her. But no matter how many times she hung on to her aunt, or how many books she read, or movies she watched, the continuingly choking, piercing feeling that struck her every time she thought about her formal sweetheart slowly fossilized in her heart. And unfortunately, she thought about him more and more often. Especially now that her parents had business in town and Maiev had a meeting with another offender assigned to her, leaving her alone in the apartment. Nearly compulsively she picked up her phone to look at Za'zul's social media profile, fearing that she might be greeted by a new lover's name or face. Foolishly she didn't block the man after their breakup, who soon after began to post pictures from parties where he was having fun with other girls, breaking Lysende’s heart.  
  
 _"Just what were you expecting?_ " she asked herself with cynicism, almost like her aunt would have done. " _That he's going to take celibacy because of you and not go near any woman anymore? You know well that if you break up with him, he'll find someone else sooner or later."_ she blamed herself as her finger trembled when she clicked the refresh button. A huge sigh left her lips as the page loaded, and the relationship checkbox remained empty. But her joy was short-lived. The boy had just made a new post a few minutes ago.  
  
"your my moonshine baby i love you forever" she read the short but all the more clear sentence with teary eyes and her stomach narrowed.  
  
Well, the moment has come. It's just a matter of time and the other answers to him. Then it's all over. The phone hit the ground with a soft, dull tap on the mossy green fluffy carpet as Lysende sobbingly dropped on the bed, buried her face distorted with grief onto the pillows and plush toys that was oh so dear to her childhood. But she knew full well that the crocodile tears were worth nothing anymore. She wasn’t brave enough to comply with her lover’s demand, nor to admit that she couldn’t let go of her first love yet, especially after her aunt’s words of encouragement. There was nothing left but the slow, excruciating mortal agony of her heart as it shatters to pieces while Za'zul embraces and kisses another woman.  
  
If she could, she would have turned back the wheel of time. Over and over again, she imagined what could have been if she were to decide otherwise and just gave to her sweetheart what he wanted, while desperately clinging to her teary pillow, knowing full well that in reality, she could never bend to his will like that. Her sobs were silently and sympathetically listened to by the four walls. A sharp, beeping sound pulled her out of her painful desires. Someone called her. She hesitated for a moment, looking doubtfully at the phone lying on the floor, but soon she threw herself at the device almost as if her life depended on it. No matter who was looking for her, just put an end to this horrible moment! She picked up the phone, wiping her eyes, but soon they were misty again as she saw the name on the display. Her heart was pounding in her throat as she lifted the phone to her ear.  
  
"I wanna see yuu."

~

  
The small and cramped dance floor compared to other clubs was crowded that night with young people, too, merely writhing dazed from the excessive consumption of alcohol. From time to time, one of the mood lights’ bright colours shone on their foggy gaze. A human girl stumbled awkwardly as she tried to climb the narrow stairs, pulling a grown Tauren behind her. Soon they both disappeared into one of the VIP rooms. The DJ started playing a well-known song, further enhancing the mood, turning the already anthill-like place into a chaotic cacophony.  
  
But both the noise and the lights only felt like distant happenings to Illidan, who was still pondering on what had happened in the morning. He had to reluctantly admit that no matter how much time passed, there would always be a tangible tension between him and his brother. The realization left a bitter taste in his mouth, and he would have liked to rinse it off with something strong. Perhaps he could bring Maiev along, too. This thought reminded him of her previous drunken night, and slightly raised his mood as he looked at the crowd raging in ecstasy. His gaze soon met another. The arcane blue eyes gleamed with playful curiosity as their owner undisguisedly checked out the security guard. Not long after, the figure of a young blood elf blessed with a graceful, slender shape unfolded from the confusion as she stepped closer to the puzzled Illidan.  
  
"Hello." she flashed her gleaming white teeth as she smiled flirtatiously at the man, who rewarded her with a restrained nod. "Wild night, huh?"  
  
"Can I help you?" the demon hunter asked coldy, but his reserved behaviour has done nothing, but visibly piqued the elf's interest.  
  
"Stoic type! Now, that's something I like! I was hoping the wild exterior would hide a matching, unbridled interior, but this is not bad either." she dripped her nectar words soaked in feminine charm, but seeing that Illidan wasn't biting just yet, she thought it would be better to change strategy. Her fingers walked playfully along the man's chest, until she could finally stroke her hand over the pecs that stretched under his shirt, and rubbed her hips against the demon hunter's thigh. “You're right, let's not run unnecessary laps. I like you, and I wouldn't mind if you were to take me on a wild ride. In one of those VIP rooms, of course." she said, and Illidan finally understood what the play was all about.  
  
The woman’s touch was novel and exciting, not to mention that she was easy on the eye. He could have freely left his post for an hour or so for a quick coition - and why not? His troubled mind would have really benefited from a refreshing snog.  
  
"I'm not interested." he politely pushed away the blood elf looking in disbelief. She clearly did not expect rejection. But to her virtue, she did not grieve much over the failed conquest.  
  
"Well, if you change your mind, I'll be here until closing." she winked mischievously, then added quickly: "Or we can find a place once the lights are out, too." then she turned a corner and disappeared into the undulating crowd.  
  
Illidan looked after her with a sigh, cursing his stubborn nature and his stone-carved principles, but all in vain. If he were to make love to a woman, he wanted it to be something special, not a meaningless one-night encounter. Nothing could change that.  
  
A new song ensued, and the demon hunter let the throbbing electronic music muffle the murmur of his brain. He felt a sudden vibration in his back pocket, someone called him on the phone. Surprised, he retreated into a quieter corner to pull out the device. A more pleasant surprise could not have awaited him. The display featured a picture of Maiev that Illidan secretly took during one of their meetings on a whim. The woman laughed with sparkling eyes in the photo, still believing that the demon hunter couldn't use the phone and he was merely blundering with the device. The stealthily captured smile filled the man's chest with pleasant warmth and pride as he smiled back at the picture, then quickly lifted the device to his ear. Maybe she wanted to talk about their meeting tomorrow? Probably she just wanted to ask if Lysende could go with them, but still, just her calling was enough to ease his tension.  
  
"Hi, are you missing me already?" he said jokingly on the phone, but the smile on his face quickly faded. The whole conversation lasted no longer than a few seconds. Illidan pocketed the phone and hurried to the exit, but the blood elf from before stood in his way.  
  
"Tsk, Tsk you could have just said you already have someone on your mind! I recognize that smile from anywhere!" she teased the security guard, but he paid no attention to her nor to her words as he walked right past her. In his mind, Maiev's disciplined yet distraught voice echoed:  
  
"That bastard took Lysende!"


	21. Runaway Train

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING! This chapter contains descriptions of violence and partly implies sexual abuse. If you're sensitive about those topics, be aware. I start and end the part with Bold letters, if you want to skip it. I put up the chapter in a hurry so I initially forgot to put up a disclaimer. I'm sorry if I caused any unease for anyone.

The lace-up boots knocked with measured elegance on the marble-imitation tiles of Maestra's Post shopping mall, but shoppers heard nothing of it, the sound got lost in the pother of the early evening visitors. But exceptionally, Maiev was not disturbed by the crowd, she walked contentedly toward the exit. She finally managed to pound into the head of that stubborn orc that if he doesn't get a job very soon, there would be consequences. And her middle name just happened to be "Consequences". The finished CV rested peacefully at the bottom of her shoulder bag.  
  
Not far from the exit, a bookstore advertised its nowadays almost irrelevant product, including the newly released editions. Maiev glanced uninterested at the shop window from where a hairy muzzle that she knew so well that it bored her to tears looked back at her. The lead actor of the Worgen Diaries seemed to decide to try his hand at writing, and his first autobiographical book got published recently. The night elf walked past the shop-window grimacing at first, but suddenly she got a better idea and entered into the store. Before long, she walked to the book pile with a basket in her arm.  
  
_"I have no idea what Lysende likes about this smug barn-stormer figure._ " she slipped the volume into the basket quickly. " _But perhaps this will raise her mood._ " Indeed, she badly needed some distraction. Poor girl. Maiev wholeheartedly pitied her, although she had never experienced the excruciating vicissitudes of young love. She was preoccupied with her ambition to rise in the ranks of the sisterhood as soon as possible, devoting her attention entirely to her goal except for a passing, whimsical attraction. Then, the First War broke out, and her maiden heart, with her hopes, was torn into small pieces by the Bruning Legion. She gave up on and exchanged her priestess dress for armour and the dreamful promise of love for a weapon.  
  
Her thoughts of the past suddenly disappeared into where they belonged as a book caught her eyes while walking toward the checkout. She lifted the volume off the shelf with interest.  
  
"From Alchemy to Pharmacy - The history of modern medicine." she read the title, then flipped through it without hesitation. _"Ah, fascinating! I'm sure Illidan would be interested in this! He always studies drug brochures with such enthusiasm. Well, it's understandable... If my memory serves me right, he is not only an excellent mage but also an adept alchemist."_ she placed the volume next to the other book and walked over to the checkout with a clear smile on her face. Within minutes the cash register cheerfully printed the receipt, suppressing the alarming voice inside the back of her head questioning her actions.  
  
  
  
Although it was already spring, the sun was still retiring early below the horizon formed by mountains, and the sickle of the moon soon appeared on the dark sky. Maiev ambled cheerfully toward her brother's apartment, her thoughts revolving around the gifts lurking in her bag. Will those two be happy? Especially Illidan... Will he immerse himself into the pages with the same zany smile like when he's exploring the different functions on his phone? She wholeheartedly hoped that he would, and she continued to imagine the made-up scenario in her mind, her soul tingling with a pleasant warming sensation from the intensifying, exciting fantasy.  
  
_"Why did you buy him a present?_ " a hoarse, vengeful voice snapped her out from her joyful thoughts, prompting the night elf to stop. As if she had awakened from her sleep, she reached awkwardly into her bag for the book, looking in disbelief at the simple but carefully designed cover, questioning the correctness of her action. The air around her slowly ran out as her brain rumbled, seeking self-justification in her stirred mind. Unexpectedly, a sharp, blood-curdling scream pulled her out of her pointless contemplation. However, the most terrifying part wasn't the cry itself, but the realization that she knew whom the voice belonged to.  
  
"Lysende!" she put the volume back into her bag, and without thinking, she began to rush in the direction of the sound. A hastily dropped shopping bag lied on the ground, its contents spilt on the roadway. Soon, she heard another desperate cry, this time recognizing Shandris.  
  
"Lysende! Lysende!" the mother yelled again and again as she was haring in the middle of the road. chasing after a leaving car, with her daughter on the backseat beating on the window. But it was useless, the speed of a night elf could not match the acceleration of a vehicle, and the lights of the car soon disappeared at an intersection with Lysende. Maiev Blinked next to Shandris, who was gasping for air, grabbing the woman by the shoulder.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"He took... that troll... he took Lysende! He shoved her... I couldn't..." Shandris panted desperately, proving her sister-in-law's fear to be true. Her words were merging into one another as she struggled with tears.  
  
"Pull yourself together, General!" Maiev growled at her in Darnassian, breaking the mother's panic. "Put up a warrant of caption, gather as many people as you can. Check Lysende's chat logs to see if you can find a clue where he might have taken her." she gave out the orders, handing over her bag to the woman. "I'm following them. I'm counting on you!  
  
Shandris took a deep breath and seemingly managed to recover after her initial shock. She nodded approvingly to Maiev, who acknowledged with satisfaction that the determination has returned to her eyes. She patted the woman's shoulder encouragingly, then chased after the kidnapper. In a few moments, she reached the intersection where they had lost track of the car. The vehicle turned onto a less busy street instead of the main road, heading straight to the old town, but beside that, she found no more clues, to Maiev’s greatest annoyance.  
  
" _Concentrate. There has to be something that can lead to them. You've always managed to track down... Illidan.._.!" she caught to her pocket, and at the next moment, she was dialling the demon hunter. "Pick it up, please pick it up..." she drummed impatiently on the concrete with her feet as she waited for the man to answer the phone, her heart pounding in her throat.  
  
"Hi, are you missing me already?" Illidan said suddenly into the line to the woman's greatest relief. "Come to the club, I'll go out right away." the demon hunter closed the conversation quickly after the woman briefly explained the situation, and soon Maiev was rushing toward the Hot and Misty Club on the deserted streets, her steps echoing ominously among the dark buildings.  
  
A few corners later, she could see the neon lights of the nightclub, and below that, Illidan waiting. Maiev's heart pounded as their eyes met. She breathed a sigh of relief as if a huge boulder had fallen off of her heart merely from the man's reassuring presence.  
  
"Tell me everything that might be helpful." the demon hunter instructed the woman without hesitation as she arrived. His voice was just as tense as hers.  
  
"I don't know much either, just what I've said." she shook her head. "But I can show you what type of car that worm was driving." she got her phone, and soon a picture of an old white vehicle appeared on the tiny screen. "But if they left the car..."  
  
"Then I'll look through the buildings." Illidan interrupted. His serious voice filled the woman with confidence, nodding in approval.  
  
"Then we just have to find the car."  
  
"Yes, and I have an idea where we should be looking." he added, to Maiev's greatest shock. Seeing her questioning gaze, the man continued. "Do you remember what Ukar said on my job interview? That a troll gang had settled in the area."  
  
"And you think that Za'zul is a member of that group..."  
  
"Exactly. When I threw him out, he had a knife on him."  
  
"Just like Ukar said... Everything checks out!" she gasped. Seeing her joy, Illidan allowed himself a modest smile, but his features took on a strict form soon again.  
  
"Then don't waste time, let's go!"  
  
"All right. I'm searching this street, you start on the parallel one! If you find anything, give me a call!" Maiev rushed forward, her shape was soon swallowed by darkness.  
  
The chilling spring night was traversed by a breezy wind, catching into Maiev's ponytail, but it didn't bother her. Her eyes kept scanning the cars parked along the road and in the side streets. The hunt was on, but for the first time in her life, she wished it were otherwise... She could only hope that Illidan had the right intuition, and Lysende was somewhere close by. The clock was ticking, and with each passing minute, the likelihood that her niece might never be found alive increased. The thought weighed down on her shoulders as a terrible burden, but she couldn't afford the luxury to break down, not now.  
  
"Damn it..." she kicked frustratedly into a garbage can as she searched a street, but found nothing again. _"Lysende, why didn't I take you with me?_ " she blamed herself, knowing full well that no one else was allowed to be present at her meetings. _"How on earth did that wretched man get close enough to..."_  
  
Suddenly her phone began to ring and she missed a heartbeat for a moment.  
  
_"Illidan!_ " She glanced at the display and immediately pressed the phone to her ear.  
  
"I found a matching car! There are two people inside, I'm going closer!"  
  
"Where are you?"  
  
"At the intersection of Woodpaw and Moonspear Street." the answer came. Maiev looked around searching for a street sign. Herself was standing on Runas Street, a block of houses separating her from the place marked by Illidan. Holding the phone to her ear, she began to rush in the said direction. The narrow side street was closed by a wire mesh, preventing civilian traffic, but Maiev Blinked through without hesitation and started sprinting. She couldn't recall how she had done the last hundred yards when she has finally laid eyes on the car. It was parked under a burnt-out public street light, at which point Illidan also reached there. The demon hunter's eyes and tattoos seemed like scorching flames in the cold, cruel darkness as he tore out the vehicle's door with a single motion, yanked out the panicking Za'zul by his arm then threw him to the ground. Maiev didn't pay any attention to him, she ran straight to the gaping hole in the car.  
  
"Lysende!" she leaned in excitedly, but her enthusiasm soon evaporated. She had seen so many horrors in her long life, but none of them hit her as hard as what had waited for her inside.  
  
**Her** niece was huddling up on the back seat, desperately trying to cover her meek body with her bruised arms. Her usually cheerful, lively face was beaten beyond recognition. Her left eye was barely visible from under the swelling, and the other was completely bloodshot. Blood leaked from her nose and her cracked lips, mixing with saliva and the girl's sorrowful tears. The seat was covered with her pulled out hair, and her tattered t-shirt lay in the legroom. Her bra was cut in the middle, injuring her skin and revealing her pale breasts. Her jeans were pulled down to her knees, and the strap of her underwear was cut on one side. She desperately tried to keep the garment on herself, her thin fingers whitened as she gripped the fabric convulsively. The silence was broken only by her heartbreaking **sobbing.**  
  
"You wretched worm!" Maiev threw herself at the troll lying on the ground with unbridled rage, punching him with both hands. **Her** fists struck the man's face over and over again. One blow certainly broke the troll's nose, but Maiev didn't care. Her vengeance, heated by unstoppable anger, made her blind and insensitive to the pain of her victim. It took a thin but all the more grievous voice to end her **frenzy.**  
  
"Please, stop... enough... I... I can't stand this anymore..." Lysende sniffed, **tears** gushing out of her injured eyes again, running down on her distorted face. Maiev gaspingly turned her head toward **her**. Though if she were to follow her heart, she would have kept punching the wretched as long as he was breathing, she complied with the request. She glanced one last time at Za'zul, acknowledging with satisfaction that she had managed to distort his face more than what he had done to Lysende. She got up and climbed into the car, hugging the shocked girl.  
  
Za'zul, though even his own mother probably couldn't tell that he was hiding behind the swollen face, tried to get up, but at that moment he felt a familiar, unforgiving squeeze on his throat, and soon his whole body rose into the air. Maiev glanced indifferently at the troll struggling for air, turning the other way as the demon hunter with his victim slowly disappeared into the dark street, and instead focused on a healing spell. A pleasant, warming light soon began to radiate from her hand, and Lysende's face gradually regained its original appearance, but unfortunately, no spell could nullify the wounds inflicted on her heart. In the distance, the lid of a garbage container slammed, and soon Illidan returned, now without Za'zul.  
  
"The boy?" Maiev asked in Darnassian.  
  
"I put him where he belongs." he replied, then quickly added: "... Alive."  
  
There was now a clear regret on his otherwise hard-to-read face as he looked down at the battered little girl. Unzipping his T-shirt, he took off his garment, then turned away while Maiev helped her niece to put on the oversized cloth. Once Lysende was covered, she kept caressing the sobbing girl's head for a long time...  
  
The sound of approaching sirens broke the silence, and Illidan gently touched Maiev's shoulder, signalling that it was time to leave. She nodded and gave way to the demon hunter, who took Lysende in his arms, who had meanwhile fallen silent. Her aunt covered the girl with her coat and took her hand. And so they set off home, in silence.  
  
The journey was long and mournful. The empty and sleepy eyes of the houses were watching the tragic trio's footsteps with disinterest.  
  
"Auntie..." Lysende said suddenly, and Maiev raised her head.  
  
"I'm listening." she squeezed her hand encouragingly.  
  
"I'm sorry... I should have taken your advice... about the pocketknife. If only I had it with me... " she sniffed sadly, her relative's throat clenched at every word.  
  
"Hush..." she silenced the girl, stroking her hand. "What good would it have done for you? You can't use it... " she finally admitted the weakness of her first birthday gift.  
  
"Would you teach me...?" she asked, and Maiev's heart almost broke upon hearing her innocent request. How happy she would have been with this question a few months earlier... but not now... not at this price!  
  
"Of course..." she replied, but she fell silent, unable to say more nor hide her cracking voice. Lysende smiled weakly, burying her face into Illidan's chest.  
  
"Thank you... Both of you..."

  
  
  
Shandris sobbed with relief as she embraced her daughter, and soon Jarod joined them, outwinging both women. Maiev looked bittersweetly at the battered little family from the front door. Her younger brother gestured to her invitingly, but she shook her head and weaved, letting him know that she's leaving. The man nodded, and Maiev carefully closed the door on them.  
  
"And now? Where are you going?" Illidan asked, standing next to her.  
  
"I'm going to breathe some fresh air." she sighed as she touched her pocket to see if she had her wallet with her.  
  
"Last time I checked, air was still free." he remarked cynically, and Maiev cursed her carelessness. She should have known that the demon hunter would not be duped by such a cheap lie. "If you want to drink, come to the club. At least I can keep my eyes on you there. Worst case, I'll ask Ukar to make you a bed." he nodded toward his workplace and began to walk slowly in the direction of the stairwell. Maiev sighed succinctly, following the man without any words.

  
  
The ice melted slowly in the Nethergarde Bitter and Moonberry Juice cocktail, making a faint, cracking sound from time to time, but it was lost in the noise of the raging crowd. Maiev stirred the drink with her straw before taking it out and drinking the beverage in one shot. The glass stumbled on the counter and the woman sighed deeply. She vowed not to drink anymore after her accident, and she had kept her resolve until now. Another failure she could add to the day...  
  
Annoyed, she turned back and looked across the crowd. The young girls tried to outdo each other in revealing outfits with suggestive dance moves, not even realizing what kind of fate had befallen on another lass around their age. Although even if they knew, it probably wouldn’t have changed anything, they would have offered themselves seductively on the dance floor in the same way. Not far from the stairs, in a quieter corner, Illidan stood, silently keeping order, ensuring the guests' peace of mind.  
  
Maiev didn't know exactly if the man had noticed her staring at him, or he was simply looking in her way, but their eyes met.  
  
_"He didn't lie, he's really keeping an eye on me."_ Maiev smiled faintly as she waved to the security guard that everything was fine. He nodded and turned his attention back to the guests, but the woman continued to look at him, immersed in his somber features and her thoughts. When did that haughty, megalomaniacal figure become a serious, trustworthy man? Someone whose mere presence filled her with a sense of security and to whom she would entrust her life? Foolish question, she knew well which side Illidan had been loyal to since the Broken Shore, but it was easier to ignore the truth than to accept that she might have been wrong about him, making her work and a significant part of her life redundant.  
  
Suddenly Illidan looked at her again and the night elf quickly turned her gaze like a kid who got caught stealing candy. When she dared to look back, she was shocked to see the man cutting through the crowd toward her. She turned back to the bar counter perplexed, but soon the demon hunter stopped beside her, embarrassing the woman even more.  
  
"Is everything alright?" he leaned down to make sure she can hear him through the pounding music.  
  
"Of course." Maiev pulled away flustered, then reached for her coat. "I'd better leave now."  
  
"I'll walk you home." he said firmly and the night elf turned to him bewildered.  
  
"Did you lose your mind?!" she growled at him, to the surprise of both of them. "I mean, you've been away long enough tonight. You have to work sometime. Closing time is approaching and you will be needed here." she explained, mainly to herself. Her reasoning was apparently accepted by the demon hunter, who nodded in agreement. "Good night then." Maiev said and hurried to the exit.  
  
The chilling spring night breeze suddenly slammed into her face after the suffocating indoor air. Her heart was still beating in her throat, and she didn't know how to explain what had gotten into her. Could she have gotten so unused to alcohol that even one glass made her tipsy?!  
  
As she slowly walked back to Jarod's, she vowed not to drink any more. This time for real...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My beta-reader told me that some parts weren't clear enough and may cause misunderstanding, so let me clarify: No, Maiev and Illidan arrived in time, the worst didn't happen.


	22. Kaelor

Through the window left slightly open for the night, the chirping of cheerful birds that had arrived with the spring could be heard, finding its way into Maiev's thrilling dream. Strong, masculine arms lifted her high, embracing the night elf at her hips as someone showered her uncovered chest with hot, passionate kisses. His lips felt like embers on her delicate skin, pervading her body with a dazing sensation. But her dream, heated by unknown desires, was unexpectedly interrupted. Terrified, she realized someone was in her room, watching her. Maiev turned from her side to the back and sat up quickly, almost fully awake. A pair of eyes gleaming with excitement looked back at her. Lysende sat at the end of her bed, eagerly waiting for her aunt to wipe the dream out of her eyes and finally pay attention to her.  
  
"Good morning!" she greeted the waking woman cheerfully, as if the horrors of the last week had never happened, but Maiev still saw the picture of the shattered, shivering little girl in her mind. Although she healed most of the gal's injuries and Shandris finished the rest, what happened has left a visible mark on her niece. Her adolescent traits became more feminine from the terror she suffered through. She had lost the innocence of childhood. But her eyes, her soul shone just as brightly as ever, bringing some sense of serenity to Maiev's anxious heart.  
  
 _"She's slowly recovering from it._ " she acknowledged as she took a deep breath and greeted her back with a smile, caressing Lysende's head, who snuggled to her hand like a spoiled kitten. "Good morning to you, to! Well, out with it! What brought you to my room this early in the morning?" she asked to the greatest delight of the girl, who excitedly reached to her pocket, from which soon emerged the knife she had received for her birthday.  
  
"When do we start practising? she asked, and her aunt couldn't help but laugh at just how innocently she could ask for being taught how to use a knife.  
  
"First let me get dressed and eat something."  
  
"Roger that!" Lysende said, storming out of the room happily. Maiev shook her head and looked after the gal, then reluctantly crawled out of the bed. It was obvious that no matter how tempting it was, she would no longer be able to return to her dream. But maybe it was for the better. She was already blushing just by remembering some parts of it, she wouldn't dare ponder on the meaning of her fantasy or the identity of her partner. She tried to banish her embarrassing conjecture from her mind as she stumbled toward the kitchen, massaging her aching shoulder. She was careless and strained it while rearranging Za'zul's face, and the injury healed even slower than before. But at least it was worth it.  
  
Inside, a table set for her was waiting. Lysende did her best to get her aunt ready as soon as possible, so she smeared two toasts with jam and brewed tea to go with it. Maiev looked at the bustling girl puzzled, then took a seat smiling and began to eat. She was soon joined by her niece who scanned every bite and every sip she took argus-eyed, but the woman soon got annoyed by the filly's behaviour. Her gaze wandered to a shopping bag lying in the corner. She had completely forgotten about the books she had bought. That was understandable after what had happened, but now that she remembered, she suddenly got a great idea. She picked up the bag and began to unpack it. She placed the one intended for Illidan on the table and handed the other over to the girl, who looked at her in surprise.  
  
"Here you go. I bought this for you." she smiled. Lysende took the volume perplexed, but as soon as she saw the cover, she burst into heartwarming cheers and embraced her aunt.  
  
"Oh, thank you very, very much!" she jumped up from the table, storming away like stray breeze toward her room, almost bumping into Jarod as he walked into the kitchen. The man looked at his daughter in amazement, then smiled. He clearly sighed with relief as well, seeing that his child acted like her usual self.  
  
"Good morning." Maiev nodded to him, who could finally enjoy her breakfast in peace.  
  
"Good morning to you, too." Jarod said, walking slowly to the table to have his morning tea. However, the book lying on it caught his eyes. "Medicine making? I didn't know you were interested in the topic."  
  
"It's not for me. I have a medicine enthusiast in my circle." she replied as she raised her cup to her lips.  
  
"You mean Illidan?" he asked back to his sister's shock, making it clear that he had hit the nail on its head. "You know, recently, that circle is more of a straight line between you and him." he explained, but seeing that Maiev suddenly became ill at ease, he continued quickly. "Which, of course, is not wrong. I'm glad you've found a friend in someone." he smiled, placing his hand on his sibling's shoulder, but she pulled away irritably.  
  
"We are not friends! I'm just doing my job! I hope if something arouses his interest, maybe I will be able to convince him to apply for training." she explained, and Jarod decided to leave the matter to her. It was clear that Maiev had exceeded her authority long ago, and her relationship with the demon hunter was far more intimate than a simple work-related one. But if she was uncomfortable with calling it a friendship, then he would respect it. Not for the world did he want the woman to become frightened and push away the first person she had come close to for the first time in centuries. Even if he had concerns about the person in the light of their past.  
  
"I'm sorry, of course, you're right. Illidan is lucky to have such a great probation officer."  
  
"Perhaps..." Maiev sipped her tea perplexedly, making sure her gaze wouldn't accidentally meet his brother's.  
  
The book bought for Illidan remained on the kitchen table for the rest of the day.

  
  
  
  
Kaelor Nightgrove had his heart in his throat as he leaned over a young sprout again. From the corner of his eye, he enviously watched as his fellow apprentice, Hahmu, did the same with confidence. The huge Tauren placed his hands above a seedling that had just emerged lately, and soon a beam of life-giving light shone from his palms. The little weak plant eagerly absorbed the spell and began to grow rapidly in front of the young students’ eyes. Kaelor tried to focus on this own plant even more sourly, but success still eluded him. He desperately murmured the words he had learned over and over again, to no use. A drop of sweat ran down his back as he felt his master's gaze on him, trying even more grievously to prove himself to him, all in vain.  
  
"That's enough for today." he suddenly heard Malfurion's deep, teaching voice. In the end, he disappointed his Shan'do again. Kaelor dispiritedly rose from the ground. He dusted off himself in a hurry, bowed toward his teacher and companion, then apologized and left the scene.  
  
Moonglade gleamed in emerald shine as the morning rain cast a play of light on the canopy of the evergreen trees. The water of Lake Elune'ara reflected undisturbed in the distance as the upset disciple walked deeper and deeper into the woods. How many times had Kaelor dreamed as a child that one day he himself, as a druid, would wander in these fabulous forests? But now that he was there, his desire was more like its evil caricature, a nightmare.  
  
His legs took every step faster and faster. After each of them the soft, slippery cracking sound of the wet duff disturbed the silence. His long, regal purple hair glistened every now and then in the light of the sun filtering through the trees, and his pale, gray hued skin seemed almost white illuminated. His former childlike traits had long since disappeared, replaced by a masculine stand and a cheekbone, giving a pleasant contour to his face. But he had no use of any of it, his otherwise fine gaze was overshadowed by the doubts in his mind like a dark cloud.  
  
He soon reached his destination, and a small hut emerged from the cover of the trees. Kaelor sighed. Since the beginning of his discipleship, the small shack was the only thing he could be proud of. The door swept open, and the sleepy darkness inside engulfed the Night Elf’s figure, but unfortunately, the solitude of his home did not alleviate his agonizing disappointment.  
  
Ever since he could remember, he wanted nothing more than to one day be able to protect his people and loved ones as a druid. Although he himself was born in the huge, concrete-sea town of Stormwind, far from nature and his comrades, he read books with sparkling eyes, absorbed tales and legends about druids, and especially about the first Archdruid. In his dreams, he fought on the side of Malfurion Stormrage against the evil Burning Legion, defeating the satyrs together, and resisting the attacks of the Horde. As he grew older, he became more certain of wanting to walk the path of nature. The tales got slowly replaced by textbooks on Druidism.  
  
His parents watched their child's growing admiration anxiously as they saw his hobby as a mere waste of time, fearing that their son could end up as a homeless man, but Kaelor didn't care. His determination was as solid as Mount Hyjal. He planned to finish high school and then become a druid apprentice, but a family tragedy ended his idea early.  
  
A few weeks before graduating, his father had an accident. A cable with failed ground-connection shocked him, the ambulances arriving were unable to reanimate his heart. Along with his parent's body, Kaelor also buried his dream on a flower-scented, grey, rainy afternoon. At the request of his mother, he enrolled at a university, and to lessen the torturing pain of his forsaken desires, he has chosen a profession as far removed from Druidism as possible. A few years later, he took his degree in architecture in front of his tearful mother.  
  
The pages of the calendar fluttered rapidly as the months full of calculations multiplied into years, and his former dream of one day being a protector of nature seemed just as far away to him as the mysterious red star shining in the sky. One day a special assignment came to him. They had to build a new elevator in Mulgore to meet the changing safety standards, and he had to go in person to the scene to survey the terrain. As a peculiar grimace of fate, Malfurion Stormrage also recruited apprentices there that day. Kaelor's heart missed a beat as he recognized that not far from him, his childhood hero was giving a lecture to a small group of Tauren.  
  
 _"It can't be... and yet..."_ he thought as he ventured closer and closer with a heavy pounding heart. No, he was sure it wasn't a coincidence that he has arrived at Mulgore on the same day as the Archdruid. This had to be the Hand of Fate! His destiny, which he had tried to suppress for so many years, but not anymore! He called his mother that very day not to wait for him to come home. He officially became a druid apprentice.  
  
With happiness exploding in his chest, he left his work and friends behind to finally make his dream come true. He knew everything about druidism Druidism from head to toe, so he waited proudly and confidently for his first class to prove himself in front of his role model. But it soon became clear to him that Druidism was one of the rare doctrines where knowledge could not replace talent. Like a bolt from the blue, he realized that despite all his enthusiasm and devotion, he didn’t have what it takes to become a druid. From the very first days, he could tell just how much smoother his Tauren companion, Hahmu, could complete their master’s tasks, even though the man was completely new to what they had learned and did not spend his childhood years studying the craft. But what was even more frightening for Kaelor was that his initial lag slowly began to turn into a bridgeless disadvantage. The difference was clear, not only for him but for Malfurion as well.  
  
His disappointment was indescribable. All his endeavours, all his efforts have only resulted in another failure. His self-confidence gradually dwindled to nothing as he tried again and again unsuccessfully to meet his master's standards, and its place was taken by self-loathing, and what was worse: fear. What if Malfurion, seeing his lack of talent, sends him away? No, that can't happen! He couldn't let that happen! It was the dream of his life, he left everything behind for it! The pressure to perform weighed heavily on the young man's shoulders, slowly grinding away his already battered soul, further worsening his poor output. His increasing bitterness manifested in agitation or outright skipping classes more and more often, further fueling his fear that his master, fed up with his behaviour, would have enough of him and dismiss him. At those times he always resolved that the next day would be different, that he would show that his place is there, but that day never came, and instead, he was just disappointed again. And the circle began anew.

_"Why ?! Why can't I succeed ?! Why can't my abilities match what's inside my heart?!"  
_  
In his excruciating tension, he slammed at the table set up in the middle of the tiny room, overturning the carved glass on it. It rolled slowly, bit by bit, until it finally fell to the ground. The earsplitting crash sounded like a mocking laugh in the hut's choking loneliness, and a desperate roar burst from Kaelor's throat as he kicked into the wooden jar. It slammed loudly against the wall, soon followed by the noise of a table falling to the ground. The Night Elf gasped anxiously, his eyes scanning the bare room wildly to see what else he could take out his anger on.  
  
"Kaelor." a gloomy, sad voice called to him, and blood froze in the young man's veins. He had forgotten to close the door. Icy sweat dripped down his back from the realization that his master had seen everything. His face, distorted with shame, did not dare to turn toward the Archdruid. He stood transfixed with horror, eyes downcasted in silence. "Please come with me. I have to talk with you." Malfurion continued.  
  
Upon hearing the words, the young man turned around. He got his knickers in a twist, his throat dried. Well, the feared day has come. Now his Shan'do will send him away... His feet started to move on their own toward the master, who gestured to follow him.  
  
  


  
"The countryside is especially beautiful today, don't you think?" Malfurion asked as he first looked up at the fabulous mountains, then reverently looked down the bright little clearing where he had led his disciple. But as he didn't get an answer, he continued.  
"What do you think, why did I call you here?" he asked the whitened-lipped Kaelor.  
  
 _"What kind of cruelty is this?"_ the young man thought. _"Isn't it enough punishment to get discharged, he even wants me to say it!?"_  
  
"I can see that you're suffering, Kaelor." the druid spoke unexpectedly, and his disciple's throat tightened with fear and pain.  
  
"No, I’m not…!" he objected desperately, but his voice broke, he couldn't squeeze out anything else from himself, just some pathetic whimper as he tried to hold back his tears.  
  
Malfurion motioned him to stay silent, taking away the last opportunity from the man to stand up for his cause. Seeing the futility of his attempt, Kaelor put up with the inevitable and listened to his Shan'do quietly.  
  
"Kaelor. I think you've already realized you have no talent for Druidism." he stepped closer to the man. "I'll be honest with you. No matter how much energy you put into your studies, your abilities will always lag behind those of other students. I don't want to beguile you with promises. If your heart can’t find peace with this reality, then it would be best for you to leave.  
  
At the sound of his words, his disciple raised his glassy gaze, accepting his fate and nodded slowly. His master was right. There was no point in torturing himself any longer. It was time to grow up and face the reality that childhood dreams are often shattered by the limitations of the individual, and he was no exception. He tried to take a breath to see if the air could somehow fill the empty space he felt in his chest, but instead it was as if he were surrounded by a vacuum. He let the agonizing choking sensation to devour him silently, defeated.  
  
"At the same time ..." Malfurion's paternal voice suddenly could be heard again. "I want you to know: if you decide to stay, I will not send you away. As long as you take your lessons seriously, you can always count on me to be by your side and support you. I won't give up on you, ever." he said, placing his hand on his student's shoulder encouragingly.  
  
Kaelor - for the first time in a while - looked into his master's eyes, still not daring to believe what he just heard. As the Archdruid lifted his strong hand, it was as if he were to lift a heavy burden off of his chest. The air began to flow into his lungs again and the suppressed cry for help and sorrow finally erupted from his throat. He buried his face in the palm of his hands, covering his flowing tears.  
  
He was fine with never becoming a great druid. He was fine with always lagging behind. It all didn't matter, it never mattered. Knowing that Malfurion would always be by his side, no matter what happened, was all he needed...  
  
"Thank you..."

  
  
  
Tyrande walked up to her returning husband to comfort him. She knew how much his discipline's problems and his own perceived failure as a teacher pained him, so she was surprised to see Malfurion look at her with a wholehearted smile on his worn face.  
  
"Is everything all right, darling?" she asked.  
  
"Yes, everything will be fine with Kaelor now. He's staying with us." the druid replied.  
  
"I thought you'd take Illidan's advice and send him away." Tyrande followed her husband into the living room, where they sat on the couch embracing each other. A playful night breeze invited the lavender curtain for a dance, and for a moment the couple watched the phenomenon, smiling quietly.  
  
"Yes, I planned to. But... As cowardly as it seems... I thought it would be better to leave the door open for him. The day may come when he decides on his own that he wants to walk a different path, but that day has not yet come. I didn’t want to deprive him of the opportunity to take his destiny into his own hands.  
  
"You are wise, as ever." Tyrande stroked his sweetheart's arm. "I'm glad you didn't follow your brother's advice. Illidan’s judgment is overshadowed by his own bitterness that he still feels over his failures to this day."  
  
“I don’t think so. I think his words were driven by good intentions, and he was right about me, fearing that I might fail as a teacher." the older Stormrage admitted.  
  
"Cenarius would be proud of you." Tyrande smiled, raising her eyes gleaming with love to the druid.  
  
Malfurion carefully smoothed a lock of hair from his wife's face, then breathed a gentle kiss on her lips.


	23. Cleanin' out the closet

Maiev glared annoyed at the book intended as a simple, yet thoughtful gift still sitting on her bedside cabinet almost as if it were trying to make fun of her. It had been a month since she had bought it, but she still couldn't bring herself to give it to Illidan, even though the opportunities kept rising one after another, mostly by her courtesy. And what’s more, she was just about to meet him that day as well. Carefully, she picked up the poison-green book and flipped through it. Her bashful eyes scanned its contents in a way that made her appear as if she was afraid that somebody had published her non-existent diary in it. But since she deemed what she had read completely harmless, she lowered the volume with a big sigh.  
  
 _"What's wrong, Maiev?_ " she heard the sound in her mind again that hadn't left her alone for weeks, whenever the issue of Illidan came up. Its tone was bitter at times or even angry, and at others contemptuous and dismissive, but always disturbing. " _Come on! Just give it to him. Jarod is right, at this point you're pretty much friends, it's useless to deny it. But of course, you still do it and will continue to do so, won't you? Oh, but only in front of others. If he were to ask you what he means to you, what would you say? Because that's what you fear the most, isn't that right? That you'd have to commune with your own heart then, and you're afraid of what you could find. You've been always good at turning a blind eye to facts, haven’t you?"  
_  
"Auntie, are you ready?" she heard Lysende's knock on the door, waking her from her storming thoughts. Frightened, she put the book back on the bedside table, and while picking up her bag she hurried to the door, trying to calm her troubled mind.  
  
"Patience is a virtue, Lysende." she opened the door to the girl who was already waiting with her shoes on.  
  
"It may be, but if we're late to the movie, we can wipe our bottoms with it!" her niece grinned as she unhooked Maiev's coat and held it out to her. The night elf reluctantly took the garment and put it on. Not even a minute has passed, and the front door closed behind them.  
  
Lysende pounded excitedly toward the bus stop, pulling her aunt behind her like a playful puppy does its owner. The spring break just started, and for her, it was meant to be the last day she spent at home. Her prepared suitcase was already resting quietly in her room, waiting for the next morning to travel with the girl to her grandparents.  
  
The teenager usually hated when she had to spend her free time at the boring countryside, but exceptionally she didn’t mind it the least. Her therapist's encouraging words convinced her that a change in the environment would be good for her healing process. Her only regret was not being able to practise the art of knife throwing with Maiev for two weeks. Consolingly, the woman offered to go with her to any film of her choice. However, what Maiev wasn't expecting was that the girl would invite Illidan to the event too, guided by a sudden whim. 'As a sign of her gratitude' she said, but Maiev couldn't dismiss the nagging idea that her niece had something else on her mind.  
  
Lysende seemingly confirmed her suspicion when upon laying eyes on the waiting Illidan in front of the cinema, like an arrow shot from a bow, the girl began to run toward the man just to jump into his arms with a devil-may-care attitude. The unfortunate demon hunter looked stunned first at the teenager embracing his waist, then quickly raised his gaze at Maiev, who upon seeing his confused expression, couldn't help herself but laugh.  
  
 _"It seems I was right. Now she's into Illidan. I better talk with her after the movie about this."_ the night elf remarked to herself as she walked closer to the others.  
  
"Hi." said the man still not having a grasp on the situation. "Would you help me?" he asked, nodding at his relative.  
  
"With what?" the subject of the request looked up enthusiastically, apparently ready to lend a helping hand, but instead her aunt gently grabbed her shoulder and pulled the teenager away.  
  
"Sorry about that, I'll discipline her later." Maiev smirked and quickly led her niece to her side. Illidan wasn't hesitating to mimic her expression without realizing it as they shared a faint smile.  
  
"Wait, what?" Lysende looked around puzzled, but she had to realise that the two adults were communicating in a language she – in principle – spoke, yet she didn't understand.  
  
The cinema they went to was nothing like the multiplex complex in Maestra’s Post. It was painted lemon yellow on the outside, and the corridors were lit by the light flooding through the disproportionately large, wooden-framed semicircular windows during the day. Inside the lobby hung an old imitation of a crystal chandelier with dozens of candle-shaped lightbulbs on it. The halls were located on two levels and were named after famous people instead of the usual numbers. There was no doubt that the building was inspired by the design of the old theatres, with all its advantages and disadvantages. But this was the only place Illidan’s wings could fit, as the back row didn’t end in the wall, leaving enough space for the man to sit down comfortably.  
  
"You two go to the box office, buy the tickets! I'll bring some snacks!" Lysende pushed her aunt towards the cashiers, and without waiting for her companions' response, she stormed away toward the buffet.  
  
"All right, what's got into her?" the demon hunter turned to Maiev questioningly, but she just shrugged.  
  
"Beats me." she said, then took another look at the receding girl, and they stood into the queue, causing some movement from the others waiting there, mainly due to Illidan's appearance.   
  
A small child asked loudly in a rude way over and over again why the strange man was so frightening, to the greatest horror of his parents, who desperately tried to silence their son. The conversation, of course, did not escape Maiev's ears either, and she looked back at the roisterer with a telling glance to lower her blood pressure, which was slowly creeping into the skies. Her silent intercession probably saved the parents quite a few sweets and toys, which they promised in an attempt to make their offspring come around because the flood of questions suddenly stopped. The Night Elf turned back satisfied.  
  
"Anyway..." Illidan said unexpectedly, and Maiev stared at him in fright.   
  
" _Don't tell me he noticed it...?_ Of course, he must have heard it, too, he's blind, not deaf..." "Yes?" she turned to the man, trying to force naturalness on herself.  
  
"Do you often go to the cinema?" he asked, to the woman's greatest relief.  
  
"Rarely."  
  
"I see." Illidan replied, and Maiev could not overcome the feeling that her answer was somewhat disappointing.  
  
"You?"  
  
"First time." A faint smile sat on the demon hunter's face, enlightening his companion.  
  
"I see. You're excited, aren't you?" She jokingly pushed him while teasing the man.  
  
"I'm not ashamed to admit it, yes. I've been interested in this movie thing for a while now." he said and Maiev recalled him watching the movie scene in front of an electronics store with great interest. The memory was enough to make her grin.  
  
"What's so funny?" Illidan asked.  
  
"Nothing. I'm just excited about the movie, too." she lied.  
  
Not for the world she would have admitted that she was simply happy to share that moment with him. Especially not to herself.  
  
  
Lysende soon returned, with two servings of popcorn in her hand. A bag filled with soft drinks hung on her arm.  
  
"Two?" her aunt asked as she stared at her suspiciously.  
  
"Well, I only have two hands. And I thought that these were enough for the three of us. Two of us could share and eat from one." she smiled shyly, and Maiev dared to swear that the girl intentionally brought one less. As she expected, the larger portion of popcorn soon landed in Illidan's hands, but contrary to the woman's expectations, her niece kept the smaller one with herself.  
  
 _"If your plan was to eat with Illidan from a shared bag, I'm afraid you messed up during execution by not giving me the other one."_ she rolled her eyes and pulled out the tickets from her pocket. "Okay, let's decide who's sitting where, don't make a scene inside. Lysende, right seat, Illidan left seat, I'm in the middle. Here, done. Let's go in." she ordered, already prepared for her niece's protest, but the girl cheerfully took her ticket and disappeared in the dimly lit projection room. _"Could it be? I was wrong?!"_ the possibility arose in her head as they took their place, but she soon dispelled the thoughts as the lamps slowly went out and the film began.  
  
The light reflected from the canvas illuminated Illidan's excited expression next to her, and Maiev had to remind herself that the projection was in the other direction. In the end, she didn't eat popcorn at all. Lysende ate her own at lightning speed, and the demon hunter was so immersed in the film that he didn't even touch his own, and she didn't want to disrupt the man's entertainment.  
  
 _"Keep lying to yourself._ " she heard the voice again but it was suppressed by the movie's sounds.  
  
Two and a half hours later, they got out a little dazed of the old red-tinted chairs and headed for the exit.  
  
"How did you like it?" Maiev asked Illidan as they got out.  
  
"It was strange. In the old days, theatre was not uncommon at Suramar parties, but this was a whole other level. Cinema has more tools to present a story and explore themes." he began a brief reflection. “The basis of the plot was good, but I felt like they wanted to pack too much into a short runtime.  
  
"Yes, this many plotlines could fit into two movies." she replied. "Anyway, typical popcorn flick, watchable. I usually expect more, but I don't mind this kind of movie every now and then."  
  
“There would have been plenty of room for them to dive deeper into the difficulties and dilemmas of ruling. Although in the end, the self-sacrifice of the king says a lot about the character, I think it would have been better if they had shown from the beginning how much his people meant to him. Thus, the emotional impact was much smaller."  
  
"Yes! That's exactly what I thought! It would have been enough to make some hint at the beginning, such as that he had risked his life in the past or something like that." Maiev agreed enthusiastically with the demon hunter's views, pumped up by the recognition that someone else shared her opinion.  
  
"Yes, but it would have been better to show. A tiny scene for example, where he protects someone with his own body, signalling his selflessness." he continued.  
  
Maiev took a quick glance at Lysende, who was walking on the other side, listening to the man with her mouth almost open. Her aunt smiled. She didn't blame her, surprisingly, Illidan had rather intelligent suggestions that she was happy to listen to as well. Most of the men he knew would have got over the conversation by saying "Not bad" and nothing more, or they would have praised the visual effects into the skies and could not say an intact sentence about the topics and issues presented in the film.  
  
"If you're interested, there is a movie or two I can recommend." she added. "Older films are often played here as well. If you're in the mood... " she suggested, but once she realized what she just proposed, she quickly bit her tongue.  
  
"Sounds fascinating." Illidan nodded gratefully at her, and Maiev turned her eyes in embarrassment. She could only hope that no one had noticed her blatant behaviour, and she cursed herself for becoming more and more flustered by the man's tiny gestures. She turned down her gaze, and her unknowing heart began to play a new rhytm. Oh, how much she wished she knew how to stop the irritating tone as the trio walked down the street loud from the crowd.  
  
  
They continued their way together for a while, then halfway they finally said goodbye to Illidan.  
  
"Lysende, can you spare your time for me a bit longer?" her aunt asked, glancing at her watch. "I'd like to talk to you." she said, directing the nodding girl toward the nearby park.  
  
Although spring was already in full swing, the sun still went out like a light in the hiding of the zigzagged mountain chains, painting the sky peachy pink and purple. The fresh shoots on the verdant trees dazzled walkers in the park like golden buds. Maiev found a place for the two of them at a bench near the edge.  
  
"What did you want to talk about?" her niece asked excitedly, as if she were waiting for a surprise proposal.  
  
"Cut it out." she replied dryly, surprising her company.  
  
"I'm sorry but I don't understand. What are you talking about?"  
  
"It wasn't long ago that you burned yourself with a bad boy, you shouldn't run right after another. Believe me, Illidan is not as good of a party as he seems." Maiev looked at her grimly, and Lysende finally understood in which way the wind was blowing. She laughed in red.  
  
"Oh, no!" she dismissed the allegations. "Of course, I don't deny that I like him. But he's a little old for me!" she explained. "And of course I don't want to stand between you! On the contrary! I just tried to help you two a little..." she smiled reassuringly at her aunt, but there was no sign of sympathy in the woman's gaze, instead she looked back at her with a grim expression. That was the last thing she wanted to hear that day.  
  
"Listen Lysende! I tell you this for the last time: there is nothing between us, especially not in that sense!"  
  
"But why?" the teenager asked back uncomprehendingly, further straining her aunt's already overworked nerves.  
  
"What why?! Because we don’t feel that way for each other, that's why! I will not open a debate on this!" she got up from the bench and headed home.  
  
"But I think you should get together!" Lysende said sulkily, not suspecting that she had crossed an invisible line.  
  
"Shut your mouth!" Maiev shouted at the girl, losing the little self-control she had left. "You have no idea what I went through because of him! About how many of my sisters and friends lost their lives because of that monster! Or about how I sacrificed everything to protect the world from him and his minions! And you have the nerve to tell me to welcome him into my heart because you think we would look good together?! Do you think everything works like in your silly teenage series or among your stupid girlfriends where you drag fictional characters with zero chemistry into a relationship for your own entertainment, disregarding their history?! You are a stupid, immature little brat! No wonder you were almost raped by the first twat you fell for!" like a volcano, she vomited her words smouldering with rage into the girl's face. Then there was a sudden silence. Maiev trembled from fury, Lysende from the need to cry. Seeing her niece's expression, she suddenly realized what kind of cruelty she had thrown at her and lowered her face burning with shame. When she looked up again, she was standing alone in the park. Only the uninterested noise of the cars driving next to her roared among the foliage of the judgmental golden trees.

  
  
  
It was already late at night when a key turned in the lock of the dark apartment, and Maiev carefully opened the door. Only the light from a table lamp filtered out of the living room, presumably Jarod was reading some novel. She closed the door softly and peered into her niece's room, but as she guessed it was empty. But that's what she counted on, wasn't she? She knew she wasn't ready to face the poor girl after what she said...  
  
Disappointed and relieved at the same time she opened the door to her temporary room to end the damn day and drown her self-loathing into the sea of dreams, but to her surprise, someone was lying in her bed. The moonlight shone with maternal love on Lysende's innocent face and her messy tousled blue curls spread out on the pillow. She was probably waiting for the woman but fell asleep while doing so. Maiev's heart sank with the realization that, unlike her, who had done everything to avoid confrontation with the girl, she had done everything in her little power to mend things. No doubt, she was her father's blood. Maiev walked softly to the bed to carefully cover the girl, but she unexpectedly opened her teary eyes from a dream.  
  
"Auntie!" she said, sitting up quickly. "I'm sorry! Please, forgive me! I talked with Dad, he told me everything!" she stammered as her gaze slowly became misty. "I did not know! If only I had a clue, I would've never said such nonsense!" she wiped her eyes. "I just... I thought it because you got along so well... I really thought Illidan was a good man! Because he saved me... But now I know I was wrong, I'm so sorry!" Lysende sobbed.  
  
Maiev sat down next to her, pulling her niece to her chest radiating with shame, struggling with her own emotions as she patted her head, admiring the little teenager's strength for being able to admit her mistake so honestly.  
  
"I owe you an apology, too." she began. "I've said something that I should've never said, and because of that, I'm ashamed. Please, forgive me if you can." she tilted her head at her niece's, who nodded cautiously under the touch, drilling her face even more into the woman's chest. "As for Illidan..." she sighed. "What your father told you about had happened a very, very long time ago, in another world. Thing worked differently back then, the norm wasn't like it is now. It would be unfair to judge his actions by today's standards. And even if one would still try to do, at the end of the day he was proven right, and I was wrong, even if it hurts me to admit it. It really pains me, but I must make this clear for you." she took a short break to collect her thoughts, then continued. "Our relationship is a whole different question. We both had done things against each other that made our resentment legitimate. But you really only saw his good side because he was always good to you. It would not be fair to take away from him what he did for you because of our past. I’m not going to tell you how you should treat him in the future or how you should feel about him, but I want you to know: if you continue to like him and consider him a friend, I won’t condemn you for it. "  
  
"Thank you..."  
  
"Don’t thank me, there's nothing to be grateful for about my words. I'm just trying to do the right thing."  
  
  


When Lysende finally calmed down, the two women said a quiet, but all the more loving farewell to each other. The door closed shortly, and Maiev could finally be alone with her torturing thoughts in the solitude of her room. She lay on the bed troubled, raising her gaze to the empty ceiling casting a sharp contrast with her busy mind. She sighed. Another failure to add to the long list of her regrets piled up through millennia. On that day she was yet again most cruel to those who were the most important to her, an acute habit she wished she could get rid of. She shouldn't have lost her temper like that. She should've had simply let go of the girl's nonsense. Those were mere empty words, baseless fantasies. Yet, she attacked those innocent, childish words as if they were part of the Burning Legion itself.  
  
Lysende's phrases made her angry, that was undeniable. What she also couldn't hide from herself any longer was the reason behind her fury. Even if she wished oh so dearly to keep turning blind eyes to her own rallying emotions, she had to decide what was more important to her: her family or saving face in front of herself. No, she could never hurt Lysende again like on this cursed day. As much as it pained her, she took a deep breath to phrase her thoughts for the first time. She was furious... because she agreed with the girl. And that meant one simple thing: Some time during all the silly meetings in the rundown restaurant, the educational tours and movie visits... through all the shared laughs and joy... She began to like Illidan. No... This wasn't the case, that couldn't be the truth. No, it's simple, she thought as she grabbed a pillow and hugged it under her chin.  
  
Her obsession was taking over her in a wrong way. Yes, now it all makes sense. As hating him no longer benefitted her, her feelings began to change, disguising themselves as affection. But it's not love, it's her ill mind playing games with her heart. Infatuation is not love, nor should she ever mistake it for anything more than madness she controlled for twelve thousand years. That's right. Yet, her hatred never felt so warm... so... kind yet painful... It was hollow compared to her newly discovered attraction. No, she should sort these things out, and fast, before she truly falls into the delusion of love.  
  
The only remaining question was if she had enough time before that.  
  
"But how...?" 


	24. You give love...

Hungry customers, slowly losing their patience, stood in line in front of the food counter, but to no avail. The workers of the crumbling fast food restaurant seemed to be swallowed up by the earth, and the poor, unfortunate cashier, who was left alone by her colleagues, bit her lips nervously. She glanced back and forth at her watch and at the increasingly angry customers, silently cursing the day when she got cocky by refusing her parents’ financial help and instead applied to the place to show them that she's an adult now.  
  
Illidan, who had been sitting peacefully at his usual table until now, upon hearing the growing uproar, turned his attention to the scene, then looked toward the kitchen. He didn’t have to search long for the source of the problem, which was two employees, entangled in each other. No wonder, a plethora of lustful kisses can fool a person’s sense of time easily. They probably didn’t even know how long they cared for each other instead of the guests.  
  
But the demon hunter's unsolicited snooping soon came to an end as Maiev reluctantly sat down across the table. Her grumpy expression and frown did not indicate a good mood.  
  
"It seems you woke up on the wrong side of the bed." Illidan smirked, anticipating the usual cheeky retort from the woman, but instead, she pulled out a long-time-no-see but all the more familiar folder even more annoyed. "Behind schedule? It's unusual of you." he tried to get a reaction, but his vain effort was met with an answer of silence. _"Something happened?"_ the idea arose in him, and his thought must have been visible on his face, because after Maiev glanced at him, her expressions visibly somewhat softened.  
  
"I had a tiring last night." she explained succinctly, but that was enough to dispel Illidan's sprouting concern. "What is this tumult?" she finally noticed the unusual situation.  
  
"Two employees were busy snogging in the kitchen. As far as I can tell, they're done now." Illidan grinned fiendishly, but his companion did not share his good mood, instead looked at him in disbelief.  
  
"Did you voyeurize them?!"  
  
"I beg your pardon, I merely looked for the cause of the problem." the demon hunter denied the allegations, pretending to be innocent, though to his credit, he truly didn't watch the scene any longer than necessary.  
  
"You're terrible. I never thought I should add peeping to your list of sins... Clearly, a mistake on my part." Maiev opened her folder, grumbling, and her remark finally put a wide grin on Illidan's face.  
  
"Now that you mentioned peeping... would you like to go and watch a movie at the weekend?" he asked the question that had been bubbling in his chest since their last meeting in the cinema a week ago.  
  
There was only a handful of things in the world that he anticipated as much as sitting in the screening room with the woman again and then discussing what they have seen. And what was even better, this time without Lysende! Because although he liked the girl, he still preferred the time he spent with Maiev, tête-à-tête. He had always known that under that stern and expressionless helm was hiding a woman blessed with intellect and reason, and now that she wasn't using her brilliance against him, she had proved to be an excellent interlocutor.   
  
He found her laconic, but always purposeful and concise insights to be a joy to listen to, even if her opinions sometimes put his own ideas to the test, as their exchanges took place on an equal footing. It couldn't be compared to his brother's "knowing everything better, yet doing modesty," or Tyrande's openly condemning remarks. Perhaps the most important thing to him was that Maiev treated him as an equal.  
  
"How do you say?" she looked up confused.  
  
"I said you should rest. Let's go to the cinema to watch a movie and relax." the man put his ingenuity into action, but despite the cunningly redefined invitation, Maiev shook her head.  
  
"I can't. I'm busy." she cut the conversation short, closing the folder she had just opened. "I can't work like this. We can take this week's mandatory meeting checked, can't we?" she asked, but didn't wait for an answer, waving goodbye to the startled demon hunter, and soon disappeared on the other side of the door.  
  
"What was that?!"

  
  
  
It would have been difficult to describe with words the frustration Illidan felt in his soul, and what made him even more annoyed was not knowing what caused Maiev's odd behaviour. He glared upset at the display of his phone. It was almost an hour before the start of his shift and he wanted to spend that time with the woman, but since she stormed out of the restaurant without a word, he thought it'd be better to leave as well. He roamed the streets bored to death, craving something to distract his troubled mind from the aching gush left by his unfulfilled wish to spend some meaningful moments with Maiev. Driven by a sudden whim, he picked up his cell phone once again and began dialling.  
  
"Hello, brother! How are you?"  
  
"Illidan, I'm glad you're calling!" Malfurion said across the line, his voice bringing a much needed temporary peace to his brother's mind. "We're fine, just finished today's lesson. Today, Kaelor finally managed to complete the task as well. He’s been working tirelessly to make up for his lag, but he’s been coruscating for the last few days!"  
  
"He better try his best after you refused to follow my wise advice." teased the younger Stormrage, chuckling at his brother.  
  
"But you didn't expect me to accept it to begin with, did you?"  
  
"Of course not. You never listen to me."  
  
"Yet, you said exactly what I needed to hear to make the right decision... You know me too well, Illidan." Malfurion spoke softly, his voice filled with something almost akin to the brotherly love that they thought they had lost ages ago. "But, I also know a thing or two about you." the druid remarked mysteriously.  
  
"Don't tease me, out with it, brother!"  
  
"That you didn't call me just to talk about my students." he said amusedly.  
  
"Oh no, I've got busted!" the demon hunter played along. "Indeed. However, I'm more than willing to discuss the topic with you at the usual place this weekend. What do you say?" Illidan weaved his words cleverly, but his efforts ultimately proved futile for the second time on that day.  
  
"This weekend? I'm afraid I'm not available." the demon hunter could almost see his brother in front of him as he frowned his forehead aged by deep, troubled wrinkles. "We're holding the Kaldorei Tradition Days. But I thought Maiev told you too."  
  
"Maiev?" the younger brother asked back in surprise.   
  
"Yes, the dance group which she attends will perform at the festival." the answer came swiftly, which finally explained the woman's strange behaviour, and Illidan couldn't stop himself from grinning.  
  
"Silly me, of course she told me. In fact, I'll be there to watch the show. If I can be of any use, I'll go there earlier before the show and help you to sort things out. There are always one or two heavy items that have to be moved, right?"  
  
"That's certainly true. Thank you for your contribution on behalf of the directors! Then see you at the weekend!" Malfurion said goodbye cheerfully.  
  
"Thank you for the opportunity!" Illidan briefly said farewell too, feeling that he would not be able to hide from his brother much longer the small, but all the more significant intoxication he felt over his victory. _"So that's why you don't have time for me, Maiev."_ he smirked. _"But then don’t be startled if I show up in surprise! It's not my fault you didn't say where you would be! I’ve been planning for a long time to watch your little secret dance one day anyway. How lucky that Malfurion played to my hand unknowingly! I owe you one, brother!"_ he pocketed his phone. His annoyance caused by the woman's refusal to spend the weekend with him has been long gone and his fantasies about the festival took its place. The weekend couldn't come soon enough...

  
  
  
The humble, restrained neighbourhood was dressed in such splendour that could only be seen once a year. Visitors to Hyjal could already suspect that something special has begun at the moment they arrived. Signs with traditional Night Elven motifs showed the direction to the venues for the annual Kaldorei Tradition Days. Their enamelled surface reflected like a lake with clear water, amazing even the experienced eyes with their mysterious blueness. The main street of the village was covered with stands, where for the first time this year the Blood Elves also paid their respects, contemplating their Highborne heritage, and of course, turning it into profit. At the end of the road was a huge meadow where the events took place. A multitude of Night Elf helpers tried to secure a venue for every activity. Malfurion and his druids assisted in various animal forms. Some flew high as birds to hang an ornament, some carried heavy wooden boards on their backs in the form of a bear. The two rookies, Kaelor and Hahmu, for their lack of an animal form, took the logs in their hands to serve as a seat later for one of the races.  
  
Illidan flew from one place to another with heavy wooden lumbers on his shoulder without a hitch, significantly speeding up the work on the main stage.  
  
"Illidan!" he heard his brother's voice from behind. "Why don't you go and relax a little? You've been working since the morning." Malfurion offered him a refreshing Moonberry Juice.  
  
"Your attentiveness, as always, puts me under an obligation, but I have no need for that. Along with my soul, I sacrificed the feeling of fatigue as well." the younger Stormrage grinned, but his humour did not impress his brother.  
  
"I see." he muttered. "Then you don't meet with Maiev before the performance?" he asked with interest, and upon hearing his words, cold sweat ran down on the back of the previously confident demon hunter. He has completely forgotten that he had lied about his meeting with the woman.  
  
"Why, yes, maybe she's already here?" he asked, putting all of his effort to keep his cool demeanour.  
  
"I'm not entirely sure, although I've seen a couple of dancers from her group on my way here. I'd assume she's not far behind either."  
  
"I see. Well, I better go and find her. I wouldn't want to make her wait. You know what she's like when she's frustrated." He patted the druid's shoulder brotherly as he said goodbye. Malfurion’s troubled look made it obvious he had a good idea about the woman's bad mood, but the hastily leaving Illidan barely noticed it as he swiftly disappeared in the crowd. And even if he cared, his thoughts had long been around Maiev already. What kind of face will she make when she sees him? Will she be embarrassed? Maybe even blush! What could his Probation Officer look like if her rosy cheeks are coloured by a dark red flush? Will she be already dressed in her performing clothes? A multitude of thoughts like these swirled in his excited mind while paying little attention to the colourful festival cavalcade that surrounded him. His route traversed along a tree-lined path that led to the clearing where the dance performances would be held. The light filtering through the canopies sparkled like clear diamonds on the trampled trail, but as the trees thickened, their play of light slowly subsided, leaving room for a world of shadows, yet unable to distract Illidan. Of course it couldn't, he's been waiting for this moment for so long! The throbbing excitement that stretched his chest brought a half-smile to his other times grim and stiff face, and he had to consciously restrain his leap-desiring legs to keep their calm pace. Their meeting today will make up for that missed moviegoing!  
  
"Illidan!" a voice reached his ears, but not the one he expected. Suddenly, it was as if blood had frozen in his veins, and he could almost see his own pale face in his mind. Every ounce of strenght had has left his legs in a blink of an eye, it felt like he tried to walk on jelly. He had never thought that one day she would be the one to provoke the same reaction that only The Warden who chased him through worlds could before. He took a deep breath as he turned slowly to face the woman who called him.  
  
"Tyrande..." the name left his dry lips involuntarily. Opposite him stood his former friend and beloved immovably, and once again he felt weak and vulnerable in her presence. He cursed and despised his nature for not being able to look straight and proudly into her eyes.  
  
"What are you doing here?" the measured, yet all the more frigid question came, but without waiting for an answer, the priestess continued. "As far as I know, you told my sweetheart you wouldn't bother us. Could it be that I'm mistaken?"  
  
"No. That's what I've told him." the demon hunter squeezed the words out of his sore chest. Gathering his strength, he raised his head to face the woman, but the encounter of their gaze only aroused more pain in his soul. Tyrande's eyes, darkened with contempt, burned his skin almost like embers.  
  
"You're still here, betraying your own words yet again." her words smote another blow on his weakened mind. If only she would stop speaking! He knew, oh yes, he knew well how much she detested him, but at least he wouldn't have to hear it! Her eyes, those despising eyes had already told him everything... "I almost believed that maybe a glimpse of honour was still left in you and at least I can trust your word for once. But now I see I was naive. Worry not, that was my last mistake as it is clear that only lies may leave your lips!" Tyrande hissed, with every sentence breaking one of the many irreplaceable memories from their shared youth into million small pieces. The only fragile phase of Illidan's long life that was dear to him. "Your brother is bound by blood, so he forgives you, but I'm not held back by such sentimental shackles! Leave, Illidan, once and for all! Bother us no more!"  
  
Swiftly - like a tempest - a shadowy figure slid past Illidan in a blink of an eye, and the next moment a loud snap shook the forest from its silence. Then the narrow path became quiet again.  
  
Tyrande was left speechless with an expression closest to deep dismay as she cannily touched her reddening face. Right in front of her stood Maiev, her right hand still in the air from the force as she swung it. The flame of her silvery eyes glowed like an ominous fire as she stared at the woman.  
  
"I hope this will help you re-evaluate your self-perceived importance, High Priestess! Illidan is here to see my performance!" she said with blood-curdling brittleness. Whereas she hasn’t received an answer, she turned on her heels, not wasting her time on the startled Night Elf. Her long, white hair spread out like an ornate fan in flight, barely avoiding slapping the priestess across her face again. As she reached Illidan, she didn't even look at him, grabbed his wrist, and imperiously marched onward, pulling the demon hunter behind him.

  
  
  
The landscape changed slowly. The grim prison of the canopies gradually tore open, letting in the warming sunlight again, casting shadows on two walking figures on the beaten path. The falling petals of the soon blowning flowers fell like a cavalcade of spring torrents, whispering their quiet farewell as they began one last serene dance with the memory of the wind they were so fond of once.  
  
However, the passing beauty of the summer went unnoticed, slowly moving past Illidan while he was still following Maiev wordlessly. What could he possibly say to her that might come close to what he felt? He was unable to put his gratitude into words. At that moment, as her long white hair rippled like the sea on her straight, strong back, her hands clenching her wrists confidently, he wanted to squeeze the woman as tightly to his chest as close he felt her to his heart.  
  
They walked like this together for a while, when at once Maiev - as if she had woken from sleep - suddenly stopped and finally let go of the demon hunter's wrist.  
  
"So, what's the story?" she finally turned to the man, as if nothing had happened. There was no sign of the confusion from the other day on her face, which was still glowing with rage.  
  
"I came to help my brother with the festival." Illidan admitted almost honestly. Technically, he was right. Maiev scanned his gaze suspiciously for a moment, then hurriedly smoothed a strand of hair behind her ear.  
  
"I see..."  
  
"However..." Illidan said unexpectedly. "I didn't think I'd see the day to catch you lying." he smiled mischievously at the woman, who listened to his words in with moderation but finally turned her lips into a faint grin as well.  
  
"What are you talking about? I did not claim anything untrue. I merely invited you at the same time as I informed Tyrande about the purpose of your visit. As you can see, I was telling the truth."  
  
"Clever and cunning, as always." Illidan laughed as Maiev tilted her head to the side in slight embarrassment but still smiling, letting her hair move like a waterfall under her shoulder. "I think I have no choice then, I have to watch that particular performance now." he spread his arms innocently, and his companion nodded quietly.  
  
"It's getting dark, I have to go." she glanced at the sky, slowly shrouded in orange light. "I still have to change and warm up. The show begins after sunset." she said, then pointed in the direction they had headed earlier. "Go down this path, the performances will be there.  
  
"Maiev!" Illidan's voice stopped the woman as she was ready to leave. "Thank you." he sent another farewell smile, then slowly set off. The night elf watched for a while as the huge, winged figure disappeared into the cover of the trees, then collected her thoughts, and was soon swallowed up by the thicket.

  
  
  
The sky slowly turned from purple to deep blue, and lanterns lit one after another in the open air, illuminating the gathering crowd who came to see the closing of the festival: the traditional dance performances. There were visitors from all the races of Azeroth, from the tiny gnomes to the mighty Tauren. Illidan soon spotted Lysende's petite, fragile figure in the crowd, but decided to stay in place in the back rows , close to the edge of the forest. He saw well what he wanted to from there, too, and at least no one bothered him. The girl was visibly pleased with her existing company anyway, having a cheerful conversation with another Night Elf in whom he recognized one of his brother's students. Certainly Malfurion had entrusted his granddaughter to the man's care. The druid-apprentice showed something up in the sky before the girl's eyes lit up excitedly, and her face radiating with a kind smile, she turned to her companion, who smiled back coyly , a faint blush colouring his face.  
  
There was a sudden applause in the front lines. A fitty-looking Night Elf appeared on the scene. He wore his long beard in well-maintained braids, keeping his hair in a high, tight ponytail like Illidan. He donned a long, simple silken robe with an emerald belt around his narrow waist, a crescent pendant hanging in his neck. The Kaldorei did not waste any time, only said a short thank you to those present, explained the other events of the evening, and then announced the performing dance group, to the delight of Illidan.  
  
The lanterns went out, replaced by bluish-lit court lamps, adding a magical atmosphere to the clearing. In the dark, silhouettes moved, musicians took their places, and a familiar yet alien melody resounded. The slow, rippling pace gradually intensified, becoming throbbing. Illidan could already see what the shadows were still hiding from the spectators, the dancers waiting behind the trees, but he couldn't make Maiev's figure out. A man, probably the dance instructor, gestured as two women jumped onto the dance floor and the crowd roared excitedly. Additional instruments joined in to the music as more and more dancers emerged from the darkness as the mood closened to its peak.  
  
Suddenly time stopped. As if a fallen tear of Elune, glowing like a diamond that took human form, Maiev's figure shone with such radiant splendour from the shadows, taking away Illidan's breath. The woman's bare feet looked as if she wasn’t even touching the lawn, her footsteps seemed so light as she strode on the dance floor. Her slender shape was covered with a snow-white silk tunic, revealing her long thighs and strong arms. Her hair waved freely as it followed every fragile and delightful moment of her body like a chiffon. Her eyes radiated a reverence never seen before as their eyes met for a fraction of a moment. The man watched the breathtaking dance as if he were under a spell, feeling his own heart pounding with excitement in every fibre of his being. Each and every breath felt like the last, and he didn't care if there was no next moment, just let him watch a bit longer... The drums dictating the dizzying pace couldn't compete with his heartbeat. Maiev opened her arms, and Illidan wanted to grab the woman and pull her with that devotion into his embrace and unite it with his own scorching adoration and desire to love...  
  
In a fraction of a second, the air froze. The hitherto sweet and tingling feeling sank like blades between the strings of his heart, and each throb felt like a desperate death scream.  
  
Dazed from the pain, Illidan looked around in the crowd searching for a way out. Still gasping for air, he tried to flounder on his shaky legs into the protective cover of the trees as he finally understood what had happened... The truth couldn't have been more cruel...  
  
_He had fallen for the Warden._


	25. Again

The music continued to cry its self-evoking melody relentlessly as the drops of sweat glistened like gems on the dancers’ bodies. The audience was put under a spell by the performance, which had never been seen before by many of them. As a newbie, Maiev was placed on the far side of the group, in an insignificant post, but that didn’t undermine her devotion. She didn't fall out of the rhythm either when she caught sight of Illidan turning his back on the performance at once and disappearing into the woods shortly after she finally took the stage.  
  
"Maiev!" their dance coach bespake her after the performance. "You look disappointed, is everything okay?"  
  
The woman who was about to go and change, looked back at the man questioningly.  
  
"Yes." she replied, but the apparent disharmony between her body language and her words echoed unchallenged, giving away her dishonesty.  
  
“I understand if you are bothered that you only got a position on the side, you obviously deserve more based on your abilities." he stepped closer, placing his hand on her back in atonement. “But the other girls have been working for years to perfect their movements, especially Elenaria. It would have been unfair to tell her that a rookie would get the position she fought so hard for, I'm sure you understand." he looked at her apologetically.  
  
"Naturally. This is the order of things." Maiev replied with such an unflinching expression that her teacher couldn't decide for sure if her hoarse, emotionless words were really meant for him. He pondered on this even as the woman had long been swallowed up by the sooty darkness of the night.

  
  
On the blackness of the sky, The White Lady was shining with the silverness of a bride and the boundless love of a mother, illuminating the hidden scenery. Her light drew a long, gloomy shadow in front of Maiev, slowly walking home. Her sighting eyes now led her blindly on the familiar road to the railway, a storm raging in her mind distracting her.  
  
 _"They worked hard, they deserve the position,_ " her instructor's words echoed in her head, and she’d have liked to spit. No one knew better than her that it was just empty chatter, a meaningless apology. Where was this mentality when she, the next one in the rank of High Priestess was unjustly deprived of her position and replaced by that inexperienced little favourite Tyrande in her deserved place? Just from the thought of the name, her stomach twitched again, and liverish bitterness danced on her tongue. Well, her thoughts ended up there again... She believed that the wounds of the past had already welded, and her one-sided rivalry with the woman had sunk into oblivion with her own barren ambitions of the past... But that day she was defeated by the High Priestess once again, a failure even more painful than ever. She was unable to put into words the torturous grief that was gradually accumulating in her chest. How would she have known what she would call her feelings that were like the ominously undulating surface of the sea before the storm? For its true depth is unknowable without being disturbed. And so, she took a deep breath to keep her waving soul at rest, keeping the word underwater known before to her only by hearing: jealousy.

  
  
  
The previously so easy-to-follow path suddenly felt like an opaque maze as Illidan, gasping for air, tried to escape the still audible haunting song and the memory of the dancers, chasing after him mercilessly. Not caring the slightest he marched through anyone coming from the other direction. He bumped into a man around his height, but spitting on good manners, he would have gone on without a word if the other hadn't grabbed his wrist.  
  
"Illidan! I've finally found you!" Malfurion's voice pulled his body and mind back to reality. "Tyrande told me what happened. I must apologize, I'm the one responsible for the events, I forgot to tell her about your coming." the druid apologized, but his words seemed like empty chatter to the bewildered demon hunter.  
  
"Let me go, brother. It was a mistake to come here." he replied dryly, pulling his hand away to leave, but Malfurion stood in his way.  
  
"Forgive my words, but I feel it would be a grave mistake to comply with your request." he looked up at him sadly. "I've resigned myself to the seemingly inevitable so many times in the past, believing there's nothing I can do for you, but I only tried to calm my twitch of conscience. I don’t want to make this mistake again." He stepped closer comfortingly, and his younger brother finally raised his gaze at him.  
  
"Thank you, brother. You have done what you could for me with your words now." he squeezed the druid's shoulder, then walked past him slowly, leaving the man behind.  
  
"If you feel that..."  
  
"Then I'll call you." Illidan gestured a little calmer, his figure slowly disappeared into the darkness of the forest.  
Malfurion looked after him anxiously. In the end, he let him go again... He only dared to hope that Fate won't punish him with the loss of his twin yet again for not insisting more, as he felt his wife's sad and ashamed gaze on his back. He took one deep breath before he turned to join the woman still hiding in the shadows.

  
  
  
The unusually wide door of the tiny apartment opened quietly, then closed just as silently behind Illidan. The modestly furnished apartment looked back at him with unsuspected loving care despite the few personal belongings, most of them being everyday items and clothes he had received from Maiev. Even there he was hunted by her presence through her efforts... He hoped the four walls of his home would bring peace to his mind, but he had to be disappointed. Why did he think he would find serenity there? After all, he should thank the place as well to the woman who's responsible for his thoughts and mind raging like a thundering vortex. As he looked around, he inadvertently remembered Maiev walking across the place, carefully examining every nook and cranny, touching the barren furniture looking for any damage, counting softly under her breath... They checked dozens of flats together before she finally gave her blessing to this one. Not because the others would have been worse. At first, Illidan didn't even understand why she walks up and down everywhere, then stops at once, grumbling "It's not good," then not even saying a disheartened goodbye to the shocked landlord, she storms away. It took Illidan four or five other appointments like that to finally realized what she was doing.  
  
"Nine... curses... Not good." growled Maiev again as she reached the end of the room, then turned on her heels and headed for the exit, leaving the demon hunter speechless.  
  
 _"The length of my cell...?_ " he stood shocked.   
  
The memory, like a tiny shard of a glass broken into a million pieces that rip through the fingertips as one tries to lift it, opened its way into his aching heart, unwillingly bringing a bitter-sweet smile to his tormented face.  
  
Wasn't ten thousand years of unrequited love enough? Why did he now have to fall in love with the very woman who would probably never look at him seeing more than a freak of nature? An abomination that should have been destroyed a long time ago... Still, the reason behind his blossoming feelings was not a mystery, as, for the first time in millennia, he received care and attention from someone that he so craved... Even if it was just cheap acting... Acting... The word made his mouth dry with a bitter taste, because even though he had turned blind eyes over the thought like a hypocrite for the longest time, now that he genuinely wished his relationship with Maiev was an honest one, the presumption that the woman had probably planned each of her actions in advance, and she was kind to him only to fulfill his duty or worse, out of some other ulterior motives, pushed him to the brink of despair. Nor could it be ruled out that this was the goal, her endgame all along... After all, what could be a better prison than the torturous passion of love? Then he walked right into her trap, and now Maiev has the key...  
  
He sighed heavily as he looked toward the mirror above the sink. A grim, scarred face looked back at him, one that he could barely recognize as his own anymore. Despite wearing the vest he got from Maiev, mimicking his old clothes, it did nothing to bring back what he had lost... Even if he tried to ignore their shared past with Maiev, what would be his chances? Not just with the woman, with anyone else, who does not merely want to use him to please their fetish or curiosity, like that Blood Elf in the night club...   
  
Once, he was considered handsome among his fellow Kaldorei, he knew that. But through the ages and battles against the Legion, he slowly became just like the very thing he fought against, both in soul and body. He had lost his eyes but was not blind. If he looked in the mirror, he could see what he had become. He could hear people whispering behind him, noticing how terrified they were on the street, or on the tram... His appearance used to scare people in the past as well, but ever since demons have mostly lived in the public consciousness only as fictional figures in movies and books, his appearance seemed even more absurd to the average person.  
  
This, and the fact that the only thing Maiev despised more than demons was him, promised rather overcast prospects... And there was nothing he could do about it... No act could ever pave a way to her forgiveness, he was certain of that.  
  
The demon hunter collapsed reluctantly on his couch. He sighed heavily as he lowered his arms, and slowly tiny lights began to appear in his palms... The small spheres soon took shape, and the memory of Maiev's dance came to life in the room, illuminating the man's darkened face. Illidan watched the woman's movements with a pained expression. Her faint smile, her legs' soft footsteps, the waving of her hand, increasingly wishing to be able to embrace her and tell her his feelings, lavish his love on her... Just once...  
  
Then all of a sudden the image disintegrated, leaving only longing and darkness behind in the room. The man buried his head in his palms as unspeakable grief slowly piled up in his chest and throat. He raised his eyeless gaze to the ceiling, clenching his fists until the unclipped claws on his non-dominant hand ripped the skin. Only he knew how many tears he was unable to shed that day... 

  
  
The battered bell rang over the entrance of the run-down fast-food restaurant as Maiev firmly entered the place. It didn't take long for her to notice what she was looking for. Illidan was already waiting at the usual table, but she was disappointed to see that the man's mood had apparently not improved much since the weekend. He fidgeted bored on his phone, not even looking up at her as she sat down across from him.  
  
"Ishnu'alah." Maiev greeted him, her voice coloured with uncertainty, surprising even her, but at least the man finally noticed her.  
  
"Ah." he greeted reluctantly, staring at the display soon again. "What's today's program? Just the usual report?"  
  
"Yes, primarily ..." Maiev glared cautiously at the demon hunter. " _Is he still so depressed because of Tyrande?_ " she pondered annoyed, but quickly regretted it, for the thought gave rise to an unnameable pain in her chest. She was no doubt hurt by the man's spectacular grief over the High Priestess, but she would rather have bit off her tongue than voice her displeasure. "You should just ignore it." she heard the malicious voice in her head. "You already decided to keep some distance, didn't you?" She turned her gaze away as silence fell upon the shared table. "Alright." She slapped the table loudly, surprising Illidan. His startled image filled Maiev with some much desired satisfaction. Instead of his unvoiced lethargy, it was finally her who held his attention, and she quickly took advantage of that. "You wanted to watch a movie last weekend, didn't you?" she took her bag over her shoulder. She sighed at the man's uncomprehending gaze. "I can't watch your sour face any longer, so move your butt and let's watch something in the cinema." she said, then hurried out of the restaurant. Illidan, as if he had woken from his sleep, looked at the woman in shock, who was already waving angrily at him from across the shop window to hurry.   
  
_"Ah... I just can't stop falling in love with this woman..."_ he smiled softly as he stood up to follow her. _"Maybe this love is worth the pain after all... And as such, I'll treasure every minute of it, and you as well, Maiev..."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. The nine steps thing is a call back to a rather interesting added detail in the Illidan novel. In the book, it's said that Illidan took the habit to take 9 steps when he's in panic or thinking as that was what his cell allowed him to take. He later tries to force himself to leave that habit behind and he's frustrated whenever he fails at it. 
> 
> 2\. Sorry for taking this long with the chapter, but 1. We had Rose's incredible Calendar and I was busy reading it. 2. I didn't feel well lately. Don't worry, my morning sickness got better :)


	26. Memories

The forenoon sun's light reflected dazzlingly from the crystal clear windows of the skyscrapers, but on the almost completely empty streets it didn’t bother anyone. The sound of footsteps echoed between the high-rise buildings as two unusual figures walked side by side, their free-hanging hands just a few inches apart. The situation did not escape Maiev's attention, and she tried to pull away unobtrusively so that her fingers would not meet with Illidan's, not even by accident. She was already dizzy just from the thought, turning her face to the shop windows next to her, hiding her embarrassment. Why did it suddenly become so difficult to walk next to him? She had felt some disgust due to the spreading demonic smell at most, but she could usually remain completely indifferent before. And now, with her eyes down, she tried to regulate her breathing and thoughts. On the freshly tinted glass of the shops, a faint reflection of her walked peacefully, with Illidan on its side, and she had no choice but to admit, that from that angle they indeed looked like a couple. The observation, like the conductor's gesture, once again made the heatedly pounding heart in her tense chest cry a wild, erratic music, further tormenting the woman who was not enjoying her body's uncontrollable concert at all.  
  
 _"It's all because Lysende keeps talking about her nonsense fantasies about us, and I'm starting to believe her babble with my twisted mind... I don't even look at him as a man!"_ Maiev growled to herself as she looked at the demon hunter from the corner of her eye.  
  
Illidan walked calmly beside her, with some indescribable peace and perhaps joy on his face as the edge of his mouth curved gently upward. Maiev found herself having her eyes linger longer on the man's pleasantly full lips than they should have. She took a deep breath, but the uncomfortable tingling sensation at the tip of her pointy ears unequivocally indicated that she has indeed turned red.  
  
 _"Pull yourself together, Maiev! This is not you!_ " she tried to reprimand her reflection, but even her piercing gaze looked more like a shy lassie's glance with her rose-coloured cheeks. She was fighting an uphill battle, but she wouldn't be Maiev Shadowsong if she didn't try her best to turn the tides.  
  
After a while, the square finally appeared in front of them where the tiny cinema left over from the last century quietly tolerated that modern buildings cast a humiliating shadow on its worn dome. But Maiev waited in vain for the familiar place and the crowd to help her forget her thrillful feelings. There were only a few half-hearted souls, including the employees. In the morning, they rarely had anything to do, except when there was some discount screening. Now, however, they looked at the unexpected customers in surprise, but that didn’t change their professional attitude.  
  
With their tickets in their hands, Maiev and Illidan headed for the buffet. The selection was far more modest than in multiplex cinemas, but the nostalgia delicacies meant more to many than the latest and increasingly more bizarre-flavored coated hazelnuts and chocolates.  
Maiev ordered her usual medium-sized popcorn and mineral water, but when she reached for her wallet, Illidan unexpectedly handed the amount to the cashier ahead of her.  
  
"It's on me." the demon hunter leaned confidently toward her in an unusual way. The gesture took the woman by surprise, staring at the man confused.  
  
"Did you do something I should know about?" she asked, hiding her shock, but Illidan self-assuredly refuted the assumption.  
  
"Far from it. However, since you're spending the morning with me for my sake, I feel that's the least I can do for you in return."  
  
"If that's the case, there's no need for that." Maiev handed over her share, squirming, then picked up her popcorn in a hurry and left the scene, not noticing that she had forgotten her drink behind.  
  
Illidan reluctantly put the woman's money away, taking his and the Maiev’s water and followed suit. Behind the departing customers, the cinema employee shook his head sympathetically, feeling for the situation of the poor rejected devil, but on the other hand, understanding the woman's view. In her place, he probably wouldn't want to date such a scary figure either...  
  
Maiev took a deep breath, and sank into her chair, closing her eyes, massaging her temple. She had to calm down at all costs before she makes an even more incomprehensible outburst. Why can't she behave normally? That damn Tyrande... If she hadn't wanted to pay back to the High Priestess so fiercely over her weekend defeat, she wouldn't have thought of going to the cinema with Illidan, especially not until she settled the inappropriate thoughts swirling in her head. Why did that gingerbread demon hunter have to show up at the festival anyway? Just when she decided she would keep her distance from him until her mood subdued. But he managed to challenge her and even made her break her vow with that sad puppy gaze of his and she stampeded to please him like a madman... Tyrande and Illidan, the two thorns in her side for millennia. No wonder the latter is so head over heels for that woman...  
  
"You forgot this there." the demon hunter touched the ice-cold drink softly to the forehead of the woman still in her thoughts. To the unexpected coolness, Maiev jumped a little in her chair as her partner rewarded her circus act with a soft chuckle.  
  
"Well, well, look at you, how attentive you are." she murmured it bitterly as she took the bottle.  
  
"As always." Illidan sat down next to her, and Maiev tried to shrink even smaller in her chair, regretting more than ever that she listened to her own offended self-esteem instead of common sense.  
  
The lights in the screening hall room went out one after the other, and as the darkness slowly spread through the room, Maiev was overcome by a previously unknown anxiety. Not even anxiety... an excitement full of anticipation. But it wasn't the kind that one would feel as a child when they get a gift or on the top of the roller coaster…  
  
She looked at the one sitting next to her from the corner of her eyes, but the man visibly enjoyed the previews, unaware of the effect his mere presence had on his partner. Frustrated, Maiev tried to immerse herself in the trailer for a new action movie, but instead sank deeper into her longing feelings.  
  
She found the charming, charismatic mage attractive even at a young age, and while she couldn't stand his hot-headed haughty nature, she had to admit that it also intensified her interest. Like so many young women, she fell into the trap of thinking she could change the man, but her inchoate affection proved short-lived. In order to advance as a priestess, she served in the distant Hajiri Temple, slowly forgetting about him, and during the Legion's first invasion they met again as enemies. Her sense of duty and love of justice buried her tender feelings for millennia. Who knows, maybe those unsated desires were slowly twisted into the blind hatred that finally ended Illidan's life at the top of the Black Temple... She had to learn the hard way how bleak life would be without the demon hunter and her feelings for him.  
  
But the Legion was no more, they were no longer enemies, and the once raffish young man slowly grew into a rash yet resourceful and determined leader, and his undeniably magnetic personality shone through even his demonic transformation. Just by sitting next to this larger than life presence, Maiev felt trembling with furor, desperately wanting to get closer, to feel his warmth, to get absorbed by his radiance. As if someone had just listened to her request, she felt a gentle touch on the back of her hand. Instinctively, she pulled her hand away, and her shocked gaze soon met with the embarrassed demon hunter's.  
  
"My bad, wrong armrest." the man apologized, then leaned over to the other side, and as if nothing had happened, he continued watching the movie undisturbed, seemingly disregarding the woman. Maiev leaned back in her chair angrily, and though she managed to force an indifferent expression on her face, her heart beating in her throat proved to be an unappeasable opponent. Despite all of her efforts, the movie's colourful image slowly blurred and dissipated before her eyes, and in the air-conditioned space of the screening room, the heat flowing from her body became almost visible as she struggled desperately with her suffocating desires.  
  
Resting her hand on the shared armrest, she held her breath back as she waited to see if the accident would recur, but her harrowing longing remained unanswered...

  
  
The movie was over and the lights came back. Illidan silently followed Maiev, who was walking in front of him. He would be lying if he dared to say he expected a different result from his weak attempts at courtship. In other words, he was not disappointed by her reaction... But he found it all the more joyful to just relax together as they talked all the way home. When he finally got to his home, he sighed contentedly. Maybe Maiev will never reciprocate his feelings. It could also be that it’s just a silly passing attraction on his part, and then it will go away on its own. But he was sure that for the first time in a while he had found real joy in life.  
  
 _"No... I'm not going to pursue this yearning. I can’t let my relationship with Maiev be ruined by my selfish affections called love, too... I'm already grateful just to be able to spend time with her as unclouded as I did with my brother and Tyrande back in the day..."_ he took out his phone and opened the secret photo of the woman, making him smile. "As long as you allow me to be by your side, that's enough for me, Maiev ..." he touched the night elf's face on the display, then pressed the device to his heart, hoping that his feelings would reach the woman and his wish would come true...

  
  
It was only early in the afternoon. The Shadowsong apartment stood empty, its inhabitants scattered throughout the city, with the exception of one. Maiev opened the door and reluctantly hung her night-blue leather jacket on the hanger, then pulled out her worn phone, which now had a duct tape holding the battery in its place, and dialed.  
  
"Hallo? No, no, you're not late. That’s why I’m calling you, we need to postpone today’s probation meeting if that’s not a problem. I'll call you about the new appointment, Tarook. Thank you for your understanding." she lowered the device from her ear and finally took off her boots. Although she knew her brother and sister-in-law were still working and her niece was at school, she walked carefully around the apartment to see if she was truly alone and then hurried to her room. She gasped for air, clumsily closing the door behind her, and with all of her might, holding back the flood that was about to knock down the last remaining barrier of her mind. She tilted her forehead against the white-painted door, waiting for some soothing relief.  
  
"Good job, Maiev..." she tried to encourage herself. "You did well, you fulfilled your duty. You managed to behave completely normally and kept your distance. You could even chat. He probably didn't notice anything." she grabbed the doorknob, desperately wanting something to hold on to, but it didn't help her tilting balance. " _Then why do I curse myself, and why do I wish I had reacted slower?! He would have taken his hand as soon as he realized the mistake, but at least I would know how it feels when he holds my hand...!"_ she put her hands in front of her mouth, suppressing the painful sounds slowly bursting from her throat. _"I want to know how it feels...!_ " she closed her eyes, and her fingers slowly got soaked with hot drops of tears as her whole body trembled from her repressed sobs.  
  
She has lost, there was no doubt about that. She has lost and she was lost. Her palms touched the floor as she fell on her knees, and her whining, gasping voice was now left free to leave her lips. She fell in love with the only person she should never have... Why is this happening to her? How did she deserve this curse? She hugged herself for long minutes, her fingers plunging into her flesh, not able to alleviate her suffering, and her lips formed more and more words.  
  
"Anyndra, Kolea ..." she whispered an endlessly long list of names, the faces of each of her lost men flashed before her reddened eyes, then faded into nothingness as another tear ran down on her cheeks, her words slowly distorted into a woesome pleading. "Sarius, Naisha... _"Please forgive me... I've failed you..."_


	27. Where is she?

The entrance to the office opened, and the small room came by some much needed fresh air at last, as a late probation officer hung his coat, caught between frequent apologies. In the suite two rows of wooden desks lined up, each with a desktop computer waiting quietly for their owners to get them to work. Someone chose an unmatching dark green carpet for the pale pink walls, but that didn’t bother most of those working there. Their attention was usually drawn to the documents and reports resting in piles. Just like the troubled blood elf who leaned over the petition lying in front of her. Nabitha frowned as she read through her subordinate's carefully written lines, looking up at the night elf waiting patiently in front of her. Maiev watched her superior's reaction with an unshakeable expression. Her silvery eyes were empty, not even a spark of emotion could be discerned in them, just the sheer ice-cold professionalism. As Nabitha finished reading, she closed her eyes and meditated for a few moments on what she had learned.  
  
"Are you sure, Maiev?" she finally asked. Her normally tinkling voice was now serious, shelving her usual chatterbox attitude.  
  
"Absolutely." the measured response came promptly. The blood elf sighed. Although Shandris warned her about the possibility that Maiev might behave biasedly or irrationally towards her probationer, she had given no sign of this over the past six months. And seeing her outstanding results, there was no reason to doubt the woman's competence. Nabitha's topaz-blue eyes ran through the application once more, then nodded in agreement.  
  
"I trust you, Maiev. Be as you see fit." she signed the document with her characteristically graceful Sindorei writing, then carefully sealed it and handed it to the night elf. Maiev nodded contentedly, then left in silence.  
Nabitha leaned back uneasily in her swivel chair. Did she make a hasty decision? No, the time for doubt has passed. Maiev substantiated her case with evidence, no reason to be worried. And yet... The woman's frighteningly cold look sprang to her mind, and chills came over her again.  
  
"Oh Shandris, what kind of monster did you unleash on me...?"  
  
  


  
Spring was almost over, and summer was letting people know it was just around the corner, but the managers of the run-down little fast food restaurant refused to acknowledge it, not turning on the ACs, instead letting their few guests and staff enjoy the benefits of the humid, sultry air during their stay. But Illidan wasn't the least bothered by the not-so-ideal temperature, though it didn't help his impatience. He restlessly drummed his hoof on the linoleum floor, waiting for his companion. It was unusual for Maiev to be late, and even more to not notify him beforehand if it were to happen. A large boulder fell from his heart as he saw the woman passing by the window, and the next moment the door opened. He watched happily as the night elf walked past the other tables in her usual, confident and graceful gait, taking a seat elegantly opposite of him as the man contemplated how much dignity she had even in her simplest moves. Maiev pulled out her familiar folder, gently smoothed a strand from her face, and looked up at Illidan. The air in the room, which had been reminiscent of a sauna until then, suddenly turned shivery, at least it seemed to Illidan as blood froze in his veins from the chilling look of his supervisor. Something was wrong, his senses screamed about an elusive danger as he tried to force peace on his soul.  
  
"Is something wrong?" he asked as Maiev opened the folder.  
  
"No. On the contrary." she picked up a stack of paper, but despite her reassuring words, her voice echoed ominously within the walls of the restaurant. "I brought good news." she said, then handed over the documents.  
  
Illidan stared at the pages suspiciously.  
  
"What is this?"  
  
"Just read it." Maiev replied mysteriously, her lips curling into a faint, mocking smile. At that moment, the terrifying realization finally hit Illidan: the one sitting in front of him was not Maiev, but the Warden. "What are you waiting for, take it." she ordered him, and he obeyed involuntarily.  
  
_"What's going on?"_ his brain rattled as he tried to focus on the lines he read. “Decision to end probation?” “What should I make of this? Shandris informed me that during the two years of parole, you will be my probation officer, and even with good conduct, the earliest I can...  
  
"Shandris is a cop, not a probation officer." Maiev interrupted calmly. "You could learn some good manners. Instead of nagging, you should be grateful. You will be released sooner. From me as well." she grinned.  
  
"What does that mean?!" Illidan squeezed the words between his teeth, trying to keep his calmness.  
  
"Exactly what I said. You're not my problem anymore. You are free! Or I dare say, both of us..."  
  
Illidan's heart tightened at the words. What's happening? He was desperately trying to find a logical answer to the events, while Maiev sat seemingly undisturbed with a smug, victorious look on her face, like someone whose grand plan came to fruition! No, it can't be... So soon...! As if someone pulled the rug under him... The world was spinning.  
  
"And with this, we're done. Today was our last meeting." Maiev stood up from the table.  
  
"Last...?" He didn't want to believe his ears. Two weeks ago they went to the cinema together! And they talked about what else he needs to get in his apartment just a few days ago... About getting that TV thing and then watching a movie that is no longer played anywhere, but she has such a good opinion about it...  
  
"If you're afraid that I might feel like hunting you down, well, rest assured. I have no desire to waste even more years of my life on you.” she turned back. As she looked at him, the feeling emanating from her gaze was not anger or hatred, but something much worse: Nothingness.  
  
In her eyes, he was nothing...  
  
"Well then, farewell." Maiev turned her back again.  
  
"Wait!" Illidan reached after the night elf's wrist in his final desperation.  
  
"Get your dirty paw off me right now!" she snapped, pulling her arm away. "How dare you?!"  
  
"I just want to talk! This doesn't make any sense and I want to know..."  
  
"You and I have nothing to talk about!" Maiev hissed. "Who do you think you are that I owe you an explanation? We're not friends, Illidan! You were nothing but a job for me!" she leaned ominously close to the demon hunter, he could feel her hot breath full of rage on his lips. "And I did my job! I made a decent citizen out of you. I expect you to behave like one!"  
  
So, he was right... Their relationship was nothing but an illusion, a cruel facade. He knew it all along, yet he rocked himself into the dream world that he might be wrong. And now he will be punished for his naive and selfish improvidence. He barely recognized as Maiev said something and then left. Not just from the restaurant, but from his life, too. Well, he lost it again... The only person he truly cherished... He fell back into his chair, burying his head in the palm of his hand.  
  
His fist clenched, and a hissing sound filtered between his teeth as his grief began to take on the form of a raging magic spell. Why not? If he feels like it, he could burn this damn place to the ground! Destroy it, with all the memories that binds him here! One of the cashiers watched in horror as the chandelier suddenly began to sway, as if the ground were shaking beneath them. But before Illidan could finish the incantation, Maiev's words echoed in his mind: _"I made a decent citizen out of you. I expect you to behave like one!"_ the memory wrapped around his heart like a cursed shackle, and the magic dissipated. He couldn't bring himself to disappoint the woman...  
  
What did he do wrong this time? What...? Why? He tried, he wanted so badly not to make a mistake this time... Yes, he learned from his past mistake! Then why...? Why couldn't he make the act become real?!  
_  
"You know why..."_ a voice said mockingly in his mind. " _What were you thinking?_ " Really, what did he imagine? That after what he did, Maiev would ever sincerely forgive him? No... He knew exactly... It was all a matter of time. After all, someone like him doesn't deserve happiness...

  
  
  
  
Although the clock hands were already at six in the evening, the sun was still high in the summer sky. Whistling cheerfully, Jarod fished the last sock out of the washing machine, and he set out to take advantage of the good weather to spread out another load of clothes before setting off to watch a performance with his wife. As he passed the rooms one by one, his eyes suddenly caught Lysende, who was sitting bored on her bed.  
  
"Pumpkin, why are you home? Don’t you usually go to the city with Maiev to practise throwing knives on weekends?" he put down the clothes basket. His daughter pouted and turned her gaze to him, setting aside the book she was reading.  
  
"Well, not anymore..."  
  
"How come?"  
  
"Ever since Auntie moved home, she started to cancel our meetings. And now she hasn't contacted me for a week." she replied, offended.  
  
Jarod listened in astonishment to the teenager's complaint. Indeed, it had been almost two months since his sister, without any warning, moved out on a whim. Since then, they have kept in touch mainly by telephone, although he also had to realize that the number of calls was slowly and gradually declining. And he hadn't talked to her in a week either. He thought his sister simply needed a little self-time after months of living together, but he would not have dreamed that Lysende could fall victim to Maiev's cold shoulder as well. She was so proud that the girl became interested in her hobby...!  
  
"I'm sorry to hear that, darling. But could you help me out? Would you spread out the clothes? I overlooked the time and now I have to run or your mom will take the hair off my head for being late!" He pressed an apologetic kiss to his grumpy daughter's forehead and put on his jacket.  
  
There was something unsettling about his sister's behaviour, he had to get to the bottom of it, but he also knew he would be more successful at teaching a murloc to talk than taking anything out of Maiev. On second thought, the woman's demeanour began to be almost as terrifying as it had been before Shandris had entrusted her with the task to be Illidan's probation officer. A cold sweat ran down his back at the thought. He couldn't let things get that much worse again! He had to do something, right now! He got into his car and glanced at his watch. If he's lucky, he'll get there before opening... He tossed his theatre ticket onto the passenger's seat, then trampled on the gas.  
  
The first stars had already appeared on the darkening sky by the time he reached the Hot and Misty club. He looked around hesitantly, but couldn't see a single soul. But before he could knock on the door, it opened and a familiar figure stepped out of it with a garbage bag in his hand. Jarod backed in surprise, but the other stepped forward with an unphased face.  
  
"Illidan!" he called after the security guard opening the lid of the container. "Great timing, I was looking for you!"  
  
The demon hunter slammed the lid angrily and then walked over to the man.  
  
"Why? Does your sister use you as a postman again?" he said sarcastically, confusing Jarod, who didn't know what to think of his hostile behaviour. Indeed, he gave no reason to be friendlier, but he expected a bit more cordial welcome after their last conversation.  
  
"No, Maiev doesn't even know I'm here." he confessed honestly. "But you're right that I came because of her. Lately, she's..." he started, but Illidan grumbled and tried to go back to the club.  
  
"I don't have time for you Shadowsongs' games." he said, but Jarod didn't give up and stood in his way. He had to talk to him, whether he liked it or not.   
  
"She's been acting a little weird lately. I was hoping that you, who meets with her every week might know something that..." he said, but the demon hunter laughed bitterly.  
  
"Who? Me?!" he asked haughtily, then leaned to the night elf's eye level. "I haven't heard from your sister in two months!" he hissed, his voice unchecked with rage. "Does that answer your question?" he straightened up. Jarod stared at him in shock.  
  
"What do you mean..." Illidan grinned again, seeing his reaction.  
  
"Didn't your dear wife tell you?" he folded his arms in front of his chest. "I'm no longer under probation. Thanks to the intercession of your dear sister." he growled, and the blood froze in Jarod's veins. What's going on?  
  
"Thank you for telling me." he stammered, and he returned awkwardly to his car, but Illidan called after him unexpectedly.  
  
"If you get to know something... Never mind..." he bit his tongue, and soon was swallowed by the darkness of the club.  
  
Jarod sat behind the wheel with trembling hands, his mind storming with thoughts. The trouble was bigger than he thought! If Maiev was able to sever her relationship with Illidan as well, then... No, it can't be! His worst nightmare might come true! He immediately stepped on the gas, unable to wait even a minute. It may be too late already! Who knows, no one has heard of Maiev for a week! His thoughts kept coming to his sister, and to that damn, crumpled sheet of paper Shandris had found months ago, and which had been lying there in his desk's drawer ever since. Clumsily, he tried to get his cell phone out of his pocket, but it slipped out of his hand and fell on the passenger's seat. Jarod reached desperately after the device, he had to contact Maiev at any cost! Suddenly he heard the sound of braking, and something blinded him.  
  
Then everything went dark.


	28. Where is he?

The popular fast-food burger restaurant proved to be busier than usual. Many of its uniformed staff worked tirelessly to meet the needs of their guests hunted by hunger. The kitchen door opened unexpectedly, and the smell of burnt oil slit into the already confined air. Concealing her disgust, Maiev pretended to blow her nose into a handkerchief to which the gnome woman sitting across from her sighed sympathetically.  
  
"Cursed allergy season, ey?"   
  
The night elf rewarded her words with a forced smile, then stared at the laptop in front of her again. Tixilla was one of the new people on probation she volunteered to take on. She justified her decision toward her superiors with her recently freed capacity, but in truth, she only wanted to bury herself in her work like so many weak souls she used to look down upon before. Ah, how the tables have turned... She ran through the woman's resume with a resigned face.  
  
 _"It's even worse than Illidan's."_ She remarked upon seeing the scanty list of education and experiences, but upon thinking of that name, her heart began to pound with pain once more. Now there she goes... It's about him again... Why can't she just endure a day without getting reminded of _him_ by something? She severed her connections with the man to alleviate her foolish obsession, not to sink deeper into her madness!  
  
"So? So? So?" Tixilla squirmed impatiently, but her ice-blue swept-back hair stood the test, resting rock-hard on the gnome's head. She was visibly proud of her brief resume, and Maiev didn't have the heart to break her jolly enthusiasm.  
  
"Good job, well done. We still have a lot of work to do, but you have taken the first step. Remember this moment, too, when you may have doubts about your ability to continue on this path. Because you are on the right track, and your efforts will be crowned with success. Never second guess yourself!" Maiev nodded, feigning satisfaction and support. It was by no means a foreign act to her, she had to raise the spirits of her men, and as extension, of herself, countless times back in the day. Her words did their part, Tixilla nodded diligently with a determination never seen in her eyes before. Maiev looked at the gnome with some envy, but remained disciplined, hiding the cracks of her mask. As she did every damn day in the last two torturous months.  
  
 _"Two months... No, an eternity!_ " she kept brooding on it in silence even after she had long bid farewell to the pitiful criminal gnome.  
  
The pleasant summer weekend with its kind, inviting warmth drove even the most reserved townspeople to the streets. The seated restaurants were filled with young couples and families, chatting and laughing unruffled.   
Maiev once again found herself scanning pedestrians, looking into the shops, the buses passing by. She peered around every corner, hoping and fearing at the same time to catch sight of him somewhere...  
  
 _"Stop it, Maiev! There's no point in longing for someone you can never allow to have! It was your decision, that's how you wanted it to be, take responsibility for it!"_

  
  
The lock on the brand new multi-point security door worked so oiled that it made little to no sound when it opened. Instead, the owner of the newly renovated apartment broke the silence with a deep sigh as she kicked her trainers off. Maiev threw her bag on the floor and walked straight to the bathroom to wash her hands. Above the sink, her reflection looked back at her wearily. Her face seemed more broken than that of Akama's, the leader of the Ashtongue tribe did in her memories. She stared at her increasingly tense copy in disgust as her hand clenched into a fist. Eventually, she turned off the tap and threw the hand towel on the mirror, and she let herself fall into her unmade bed. Her nostrils were immediately struck by the nidor of the lavender pillow lying next to her. Somewhere she read that the herb could help to relax the nerves and to fall asleep. Convinced and desperate, she bought one to relieve some of her terrible insomnia, but the smell only got more irritating, and she slowly learned to hate it from the bottom of her heart. She grabbed the pillow and tossed it to the far end of the room, then turned on her back. Her eyelids were pulled down by drowsiness with elemental force, and she was ready to give in to her basic needs. But as her eyes slowly closed, her pulse began to rise, her breathing became uneven, and her throat tightened. Once again, her torturous anxiety took over her as her attention wasn't distracted by superfluous busywork.  
  
 _"Where is he now? What is he doing? Who is he with?"_ the familiar questions came up, and with them so did the fantasies. What if he found someone? If he's with a woman at this very moment? If they have fun somewhere together, or worse... The thought pierced her heart with astonishing misery. She saw Illidan in front of her, with that confident, sly grin on his face, mocking her as he embraced a night elf woman in his arms and kissed her. First just her lips, then her neck...  
  
Maiev sat up, gasping for air, then began to gag. Nothing came out… nothing would have been able anyway. Her asitia was almost as severe as her insomnia. Her eyes were brimming with tears from the coughing as her gaze stuck on the pillow she had thrown away, and she scrambled forlornly out of bed to take it, but to no avail. The image had already engulfed itself in the woman's distempered mind.  
  
The scene continued mercilessly, turning more and more intimate as the tormented Maiev tried to suppress her raging, pained screams with the pillow. Every tendon in her body tensed as her agony culminated in giving birth to a new figure in the imagination. Armed to the chin, with her Umbra Cresent in her hand she noiselessly walked to the humping and moaning couple, with unbridled bloodthirst in her eyes. Then she struck down. It was done in a blink of an eye. Satisfied, she stepped to the damned whore's head fallen on the ground, grinning malevolently at the sight of her distorted expression. Then she trod on it with all her might. Again... And again and again, laughing madly... Until the face became completely unrecognizable, only a bloody blob remained in its place. Fulfilled, she kicked it into the corner next to the others. A grotesque gallery of remains, oddly resembling a priestess. Then she walked to her next victim. Oh, how many times had she imagined holding the demon hunter's severed head in her hand... Feeling his silky, raven-black hair between her fingers, the sound of still dripping blood from the neck... Maiev raised her Umbra Cresent again, ready to strike down as she had done so many times in her life... But the hand trembled, and she opened her eyes and squeezed the oh so hated pillow tightly. She couldn't do it. She could never do it again... But at least the nightmare was over.  
  
Exhausted, Maiev turned over to rest at last, but to her greatest annoyance, her forgotten phone in the pocket immediately let her know that it was still there, pressing her side. She reluctantly got out the device and glanced at the display out of habit before she would throw it through the room out of revenge. To her surprise, she had several missed calls.  
  
 _"Illidan...!"_ The wishful thinking flashed through her mind, but she had to be disappointed. The first few calls were from Lysende. Maiev sighed sadly. She, too, knew the girl didn’t deserve her cold rejection, and she felt just as bad for it, but she had no choice.  
  
" _They would just keep asking me about him... I don't want to talk about him!"_ Lysende's meek words rang in her ears, she could now fully feel her situation at the time. Knowing her niece, she soon would have noticed the lack of Illidan's presence, and she would have been constantly nagging her about it. And then Jarod would quickly get wind of it...  
  
"I'm sorry, Lysende... I know you'd understand..." She scrolled down the list, frowning. Shandris called her, too. _"Damn... She must have learned from my gossiping boss about Illidan. Well, what can I say, it took her long enough."_ she grinned mockingly, but soon the smile froze on her face. She hurriedly scrolled down, but she couldn't find the name she was looking for. If that was the case, why didn't Jarod called her already? Shandris not telling him was out of question, and Lysende decides to call her out of nowhere at the same time...! She feverishly dialled her sister-in-law and waited impatiently.  
  
"Come on, pick it up!" she quarrelled after each beep.  
  
"At last I reached you Maiev!" Shandris finally said at the other end of the line. Her voice, though she was trying to hide it, promised ominous news, and Maiev squeezed the phone tightly. "Jarod had a car accident."

  
  
  
The huge snow-white military hospital was located in the heart of the city, looming over like a protective father, and was intended to supply both the district’s residents, the current and veteran soldiers of Astranaar, as well as its employees responsible for public safety. Due to its purpose, it has grown into the most equipped health facility in the region through the years.  
  
Maiev had never been to the building before, and at first she was shocked to sense the magical energies passing through the corridors. She hadn’t felt so many magic users in one place for centuries, though she shouldn’t have been surprised. Apart from warfare, witchcraft was allowed at but a few fields. However, she couldn't care less about it now. She was feverishly looking for someone to guide her, but luckily that someone had found her first.  
  
"Maiev!" Shandris gestured to her from one of the waiting room. Though she tried to maintain a calm appearance, in her eyes there was boundless concern. The night elf ran toward her sister-in-law without thinking, but suddenly stopped, gasping. Not far from Shandris, her daughter, Lysende, sat huddled sadly, next to her the last person she expected to meet there...  
  
 _"Illidan?!_ " Maiev looked at the man in disbelief. How did she not feel his presence?! Did the other magic users auras cover it up? Her pulse rose to the skies as she walked past the demon hunter. "What is he doing here?!"  
  
"I'm glad you're finally here." Shandris greeted her, glancing stealthily at her daughter. Maiev followed her gaze. Her niece dolefully raised her teary eyes at them, then began to fumble with her hands again.  
  
"Please, your report on the situation. What do we know?" Maiev asked not to waste time on courtesy.  
  
"Jarod and I were about to go to the theatre tonight." she began. Her voice swayed a little as she talked about their plan, but continued. “We agreed that he would pick me up in front of the headquarters, but he never arrived. I tried to call him, and..." The words left the night elf's mouth one after the other, but no matter how much Maiev tried, she paid little attention to them.  
  
She unwillingly glanced again and again at the demon hunter not far from her. What is he doing there? He's sitting next to Lysende, maybe they came together? Why? Outside of herself, no one seems to be bothered by his unseemly presence. She began to wonder if the man was even real and not just a mirage, made up by her insomnia-tired mind to pull a cruel joke on her, but suddenly Shandris's words pulled her out of her thoughts, and the same time refuted her theory.  
  
"Our car got smashed so badly that the ambulance couldn't reach him and they feared that by the time they can cut the frame to remove the debris, Jarod would bleed out. Fortunately, Illidan heard the collision. He hurried to the scene and managed to free my husband from the wreck. Without him, we would probably be meeting in the morgue... " She said, nodding gratefully toward the demon hunter. He returned the gesture, but his gaze was not on the captain, and Maiev knew it well. She felt his stare on her back, and her heart began to pound wildly again. Slowly, she gathered all her strength and turned to face him.  
  
She was right, Illidan was really looking at her. His appearance hasn’t changed in the last two months, except that this time his hair was falling freely under his broad shoulders, evoking a picture of an obsidian waterfall. And that stone face... that unshakable, beautifully wrought stone face that told her just as much as the lips of a real statue. Maiev couldn't really decide what his intentions were. Maybe waiting for gratitude? And what should she do? What should she say? To her surprise, the man uneventfully turned his head and wandered into the distance.  
  
"What do the doctors say?" Maiev asked Shandris to divert her thoughts, but she shook her head.  
  
"Nothing... They’re probably operating on him again, trying to stabilize his condition”  
  
"Then we have no choice but to just stand here, waiting like a bunch of worthless idiots?!" Maiev blurted out irritably, and the night elf nodded sympathetically.  
  
"Only Elune knows when we'll get any information."  
  
The sister and wife eventually also took a seat among those worried about their relatives of similar fate. A long, excruciating wait began.  
  
  
The minutes span slowly. The silence was broken only by a passing cough or Lysende's soft sniff from time to time. But the deceptive peace of the environment was in sharp contrast with Maiev's unrestful soul. Her thoughts swirled like a vortex in her troubled, anxious mind, and every time a doctor appeared on the scene, she hoped she might get news of her brother, but she had to be disappointed. But she was most disappointed in herself every time she caught herself thinking about Illidan instead of Jarod. The mere knowledge that they were in the same space put insane pressure on her soul to just throw away her ridiculous principles and open her heart to the man, reeling off her list of woes. But she pushed the idea aside with iron rigour. Would the demon hunter listen to her anyway? She herself said they didn't owe each other anything, so why would he talk with her at all...? No, she burned the bridge behind her, there was no going back. Illidan will soon get tired of waiting and leave, but no later than once they get news of Jarod. And then they won't see each other again. Maiev's throat tightened from the inevitable, though she was the one who forced this future. She had to accept and take responsibility for her actions.

It was already around midnight, and Lysende was overwhelmed by a grieving dream. Shandris carefully covered her daughter with her coat and pulled her closer to herself as if she feared that something would happen to the girl as well if she couldn't hold her in her arms. Maiev stared wearily into the nothingness as two hooves stopped in front of her.  
  
 _"A draenei...?"_ she looked up curiously. Indeed. A man of violet-purple skin towered over them like a massive fortress. He got removed his species' characteristic tentacles like his many brothers, a medical mask was resting on his smooth chin. The white gown quickly revealed his business.  
  
"Captain Feathermoon, Lady Shadowsong." the unknown doctor bowed with unusual respect to the two women. "I'm Dr. Fervuun Lightstone. Probably none of you remembers me, for I was only an insignificant healer during the countless clashes on the Broken Shore, but it is an honour for me to see you again, even if I could have imagined more fortunate circumstances." the doctor introduced himself.  
  
"Pleased to meet you, Fervuun." Shandris stood up without hesitation, shaking her slightly trembling hand with the Draenei's. "If I'm not mistaken, you are treating my husband."  
  
"Yes." he sighed worriedly, and Maiev got up tensely. She waited impatiently for the doctor to continue what he had to say, but the man seemed hesitant. Finally, he raised his gaze to the two older Night elves. “I am aware of the abilities and spiritual strength of both of you, so I will not wallow: Don't cling to hope." his words echoed like a death sentence in the silent night, evoking continuing pain in the relatives. Lysende cried out quaveringly for her father, and her mother struggling with her own tears leaned over the girl's trembling shoulders to try to calm her, but to no avail.  
  
Maiev stood frozen in the middle of the hallway, as if someone had sucked the air out of her lungs, and all her will with it. What she heard can't be reality, right? Then why is that damn doctor looking so commiseratingly?! Why is he acting and talking like Jarod were already on the verge of death?! No, not her brother, not her little brother!  
  
"Of course we do our best, including your priestesses and..." Fervuun continued, but his words slowly faded for Maiev, pushed out of her mind by the overwhelming pain in her shattering heart.   
  
They still had more than sixty years left! Who?! Who dared to steal it from them?! Why?! Give it back... Give it back immediately! Give back her brother's life! She pressed her trembling hands tightly on her mouth, her last futile effort to hold back her excruciating cry for help accumulating in her throat. Her tear-filled eyes stubbornly fixated on the doctor, as if she could somehow change his resigning judgment by it, but her mind already knew...  
  
The shock and tiredness finally took their toll. Her whole body got overwhelmed with a dull, crippling pain, her strength left her legs, and she was about to collapse.  
  
"Maiev!" Shandris tried to grab her, but she was too slow. Someone already did.  
  
Strong, unwavering arms held her grief-stricken body. Arms, that in the distant past she had sworn to leave as numb and lifeless as she felt at that very moment. The ones that she wanted to never part from her again. Their warmth gave her the strength needed to slowly stand on her feet, but the insane noise raging in her head intensified until she could no longer hear Shandris' anxious voice. Little by little, the outside world ceased to exist for her as she slowly turned and looked at Illidan, standing behind her. The man's stone-like face was now grim, as if putting the woman at a crossroads without words. But for Maiev, the two options were not a path but a plank. She were either to stay on the sinking ship of her remaining pride, a miserable pile of self-made sense of justice, having lost all its meanings through the years, or to jump into the shameful unknown. Her lips trembled with a forced back cry as she timidly reached out with her shaking hand, and Illidan's features gradually blurred away. The demon hunter grabbed her arm without hesitation and pulled her close, embracing her tightly, hiding her tear-soaked face from prying eyes, and muffling her mournful sobs. As the last standing walls of her holding collapsed, Maiev's desperate wailing reached his heart as he looked down bitterly at her, falling over his chest. Despite acquiring enormous power over the millennia, he proved powerless in the need of the women he loved.  
  
Lysende watched the scene of the two of them quietly, with reddened eyes, contemplating how happy she would have been if she had seen them so tenderly embracing another time...


End file.
